The Story Of Teenagers
by ILoveYou1234567890123
Summary: 3 new girls come into the Freeman's life. Jealousy? Tension? Humor. Riley trying to figure out who to pick. Huey trying to find the right person. Cindy's jealous attitude, Jasmine's changing ways? Micheal's unexpected event? Story inside
1. Are you going?

Hi, there everyone this is my first ever Boondocks story. I hope you like it, I made it so that way people know i loveeee the Boondocks, and this is why i made my first ever boondocks story ok byee. Oh yeahhhh i dont own the boondocks

* * *

><p>INTORDUCING THE CHARCTERS!<p>

Huey Percival Freeman -17

Jazmine Elizabeth DuBois -17

Rilley Escobar Freeman - 15

Cindy Tiffany McPhearson -15

Micheal Jeremy Cesar -18

Kimberly Roxanna Jackson -17

Stella Kyra Jackson - 15

Melanie Mariah Jackson - 18

_No ones P.O.V_

* * *

><p>It was a hot summers day and the gang were talking about the party that was coming, who was going who was not. "<p>

"Huey are you going , I-I-I mean you dont have to" Jazmine said.

"Yeah sure I guess, I mean are you going ?"

"Yeah its going to be fun , thats what Cindy and Riley said to me"

"Jazmine, you cant base your opinion on the party being fun just because somone told you that. Find out for your self"

Huey, really? Did you really have to tell me that. I mean its not like I care anyways.

-_- sigh, "Jazmine you will never learn will you?"

"Listen to me Huey Perciavl Freeman. I Jazmine Elizabeth DuBois do not give a fuck what your ass has to say, you always think your right dont you nigga well guess what i dont give a fuck. I am not that sweet little naive Jazmine you met 7 fucking years ago. I am Jazmine the 17 year old who dont take shit from anybody anymore and i dont give a fuck what you or him or her have to say , so just shut the fuck up and stay out of my way lil nigga."

O_O

"DAMN NIGGA SHE CURSED YO ASS DA FUCK OUT DAMNN! NIGGA YOU GON TAKE DAT?, IIGHT I SEE HOW YOU DO, YOU A LITTLE BITCH, ITS IIGHT HUEY WE ALLL NO YOU A LILL BITCH ASS NIGGA WIT A SMALL DICK", Riley said rolling on the floor laughing.

O_O

"HUEY MY MANE?"

O_O

"HUEY! DAMN NIGGGA ANSWER ME!"

O_O

"MAN WHAT EVA FUCK YOU BITCH NIGGA"

"R-R-Riley ,wait!"

"OH NOW YO ASS WANNA TALK , NO DONT COME AT ME WIT DAT BULLSHIT, YO ASS WOULDNT MOTERFUCKING ANSWER ME"!

"No Riley reallly I have to say something."

"_NOW DHIS OLD NIGGA WANNA ANSWER ME O HELL NAW IM MOTHA FUCKING YOUNG REEZY, AINT NO LIL BITCH NIGGA GON IGNORE ME DEN WHENI WALK AWAY EXPECT ME TO COME BAC AND DEN HE GOTTA SAY SOMFIN . HELLL NAW I ROLLS WID LIL WAYNE NICKI MY BITCH AINT NO PAIN AINT NOO GAIN. I LIKES DRAKE NO HOMO. WHATEVA I MIGHT AS WELL ANSWER DHIS LIL NIGGA."_

"MANE WHAT NIGGA?"

"J-J-J-J-J-Jazmine, cursed me out she acted as if she was mature and she she she said stay the fuck out my way. A-"

"MANE NIGGA I KNOW DAT, DATS WHY I WAS LIKE. "HUEY", ND YO ASS KEPT DOING DHIS O_O I WAS LIKE NIGGA WHAT THE FUCK."

"Riley, whatever i just have never seen her like that, it was shocking and attractive, wait did i just say attractive i mean sh-"

"NIGGAAAAA YOU LIKE DA BITCH I KNEW IT "

"NO ! Riley I just ugh never mind bye Riley, and stop calling her a bitch"

"MANE WHATEVA , ANWAY AHAHAHAHAH MANE WAT TILL I SEE CESAR AND CINDY IMA TELL THEM WHEN DEY COME BAC OVA HERE . DAMN NIGGGA YOU SPRUNGGGGGGGGG!"

"Whatever Riley bye nigga."

"BYE bitch roflll nigga"

_ "sigh", My brother will never learn neither. But enough of that".

_"I just cant believe Jazmine of all people cursed me out, I was left there well um speechless,but i must say even though i hate to say it jazmine has actually gotten curves and nice breats over the years with a nice ass to go with it. UGHH I sound like Riley right now. Jazmine actaully has gotten rough over the years and dTHEM curves like i said. She wore red skinnys today with here green tank top , Ahem spaghetti strapped. IT SHOWED OFF HER BIG ASS BREATS 42D if i must say. With her red and green hightop nike blazers her ass looke like nicki minajs booty not that big, but round and sticking out . DAMNN WHY AM I THINKING LIKE THIS I MEAN YEAH NOW SHE CAN BEAT A GIRLSS ASS WHO EVER STEPS TO HER THE WRONG WAY, I MEAN NOW SHE CAN, AND SHE HAS A NICE FIGURE BUT I DONT THINK I WANT HER LIKE THAT O WELL WE WILL SEE WHAT HAPPENS."_

_OKKKKK EVERYONE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP LATER NOT NOWWW THOUGH OK I HOPED YOU LIKE THIS BYE BYE._


	2. Its jazmine bitches!

Hi there everyone this is the chapter 2 hope you like it R&R

* * *

><p>"Hi there , yeah my name is Jazmine Elizabeth DuBois. Most of you have known me to be the naïve sweet little girl, but guess what that is not me anymore I don't give a fuck what anyone has to say anymore , If you step to me the wrong way you will get knocked the fuck out point blank period. Now on to this fag Huey , of course I used to have a crush on him but that all changed ever since I became 17. I would always be like oh Huey this shit and oh Huey that shit , now I am really tired of him and I don't want to have anything to do with him. I have gotten curves and big ass breats with a nice ass to go with it , all the boys drool over me when they see me. I wore red skinnys and a green tank top with my red and green nike blazers to, when I was around Huey at that time. I know Huey was liking how I was looking , you know why, he was staring at my ass and breasts that whole time I cursed his ass out but enough about me I am going outside motherfucker."<p>

"I was listening to my song by nicki minaj called itty bitty piggy man I love her she has some awesome songs they are the shit and even though she a Barbie , she the realst bitch up in the rap game, fuck lil kim , bitch you old don't nobody like yo ass."

Yo aye Yo I was on the plane with the Dwayne  
>You can call me whitley I go to hillman<br>Listen I'm the baddest in the school the baddest in the game  
>Excuse me honey but nobody's in my lane<br>When you was in new york you was fucking a yankee  
>I was fucking with base I was pitching to frankie<br>These bitches so cranky give em a hanky  
>But mommy I'm cold give me my blanky<p>

Riley: "Ayeee jazmineee, wat up bitch"

Flier than a kite I get higher than rapunzel  
>Keep the snow white I can buy it by the bundle<br>Stack your cookies up before they crumble  
>Don't be actin like the Cardinals and go and fumble<p>

Riley: "JAZMINE!"

Cause I'm a Steeler, fresh up out the dealer  
>All the dope boys goin' feel her<br>Flow so sick I need a healer  
>Fuck is my MAC concealer?<p>

Riley: "MANE JAZMINE ANSWER ME BITCH!"

I be out in Queens on the back of the four  
>Wee-wee-wee-wee-wee-wee-wheelers<br>I'm a big deal, that's why I get more head than a pigtail  
>Put some ranch I'm gettin' the munchies<br>I think I'll have a rap bitch for my entree  
>And they be thinkin' they can spit, spit shine my shoes<br>You know I keep a bad bitch let me sign ya boobs  
>I'm the only thing hoppin' like a kangaroo<br>I mean the only thing poppin' like a can of brew  
>Listen, you should buy a 16 cause I write it good<br>The 808 woof woof, cause I write it good  
>And bitches can't find they man cause I ride it good<br>I'm the wolf where is little red, uh ridin' hood

Jazmine: "WHAT THE FUCK ?, jasmine says in her mind.

Riley: "AYE YO BITC- "

Jazmine: WHAM!

Riley: "OWWW AYE YO WAT THE FUCK JAZMINE, YOU CANT JUST BE KICKING NIGGAS IN DA NUTS JUST CAUSE YO ASS WANT TO DAM WAT THE FUCK WRONG WIT YOU BITC-"

Jazmine: WHAM!

Riley: "OWWW IIGHT JAZMINE DAM YOU GOT ANGER PROBLEMS"!

Jazmine: "SHUT THE FUCK UP RILEY I DON'T KNOW GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOUR ASS HAVE TO SAY NIGGA"!

Riley: "MANE WATVER"

Jazmine: "MHM YEAH WHATEVA MY ASS"

Riley: OH YEAH SPEAKING OF ASS JAZMINE YO ASS LIKE NICKIS DAM GIR-"

Jazmine: WHAM!

Riley: "WAT THE FUCK GIRL YOU GONNA BRUISE MY NUTS DEN I WONT BE ABLE TO USE DEM ON NO HO"

Jazmine: WHAM!

Riley: "JAZMINEE STOP KICKING ME IN MY NUTS BITC- I MEAN GIRL"

Jazmine: "YEA THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT"

_[Chorus: x2]_  
>And if you see a itty bitty piggy in the market<br>Give that bitch a quarter and a car tell her park it  
>I don't fuck with pigs like asa lama lakum<p>

Riley: "UGH ANYWAYS BIT- I MEAN GIRL WAT YOU LISTENING TO?"

Jazmine: "WHY THE FUCK YOU CARE NIGGA?"

Riley: "DAMN JAZ JUST CAUSE YO ASS MAD AT HUEY DAT DON'T MEAN TAKE IT OUT ON-"

WHAM POW SLAM!

Riley: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Riley screamed out in pain.

Riley: "JAZMINE WHY ARE YOU SO MAD AT ME I HAVENT EVEN DONE ANYTHING I JUST ASKED YOU A QUESTION!"

Jazmine: O_O

Riley: "WAT THE HELL WRONG WIT CHU JAZ?"

Jazmine: "RILEY DID YOU JUST SPEAK IN A PROPER VOICE THAT WAS VERY ARTICULATE?"

Riley: "MANE WA-A-T NAWW MANE I'S YOUNG REEZY I DO WAT I PLEASES ION EVEN KNOW WAT YO ASS TALKING BOUT I ON SPEAK ALL PROPA ND SHIT YA FEEL M-"

Jazmine: "RILEY SAVE IT I HEARD YOU TALK PROPER AND REALLY I DON'T CARE I WAS JUST SHOCKED NIGGA!"

Riley: "OH IIIGHT NIGGA WELL WAT YA DOIN?"

Jazmine: "WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE!"

Riley: "UGH NVM JAZ I JUST WANT TO TELL YOU HUEY LIKE YO ASS!"

Jazmine: O_O

Riley: "JAZMINE"

WHAM POW!

Riley: " FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK", RILEY SCREAMED OUT WITH TERS ROLLING DOWN HIS FACE WHILE HOLDING HIS DICK

Riley: "JAZMINE WAT THE FUCK"!

Jazmine: "RILEY", JAZMINE SAID KICKING HIM MORE MORE AND MORE IN HIS DICK WHILE RILEY SCREAMIN OUT IN PAIN

Jazmine: "DON'T

YOU

EVER

TELL

ME

ABOUT

THAT

AGAIN

I

DON'T

GIVE

A

FUCK

WHAT

HUEY

SAYS

STAY

FAR

AWAY

FROM

ME

IF

YOUR

GOING

TO

TALK

ABOUT

HUEY

YOU

BITCH

NIGGA!"

Jazmine hit riley so much in the nuts he was literally limping

Riley: "IIGHT JAZMINE IM SORRY" riley shouted with tears in his face.

Jazmine: "Good, now bye bye you lil bitch nigga"

Riley: "MAN *sniff* whateva*sniff im *sniff going *sniff to*sniff cindys"

Jazmine: "Bye nigga"

Riley: "bye bitch" riley mumbles.

Okkk ighhht I hope you like this one becauseee next chapter will be up later.


	3. Cindys big secret!

AYEEE YOOO WHAT UP PEEEPS THIS IS CHAPPPY 3 YHU KNOW HOW I DOOO I HOPE YOU READ ITTT BYEZ.

_Riley's P.O.V_

_Shittttt my fucking nuts hurt, mane dat bitch can kick, but she got a nice ass figure twe, yo if she was my age and shit I would probably fuck da bitch._

_Ohh wat up people I aint see yalls asses, well anyways my name is Riley Escobar Freeman, AKA young reezy, or eco but my people I hang wit or my family call me all of dem names, but yall fake ass white people gotta call me young reezy. Anyways bitches and noobs and all yall peoples I'm on my way to Cindy Tiffany Mcphearson's house , AKA C-merph yeah fools dats my homie nd dats it. Ok dats it im bout to go niggga._

_So I'm Listening to ma song called roger dattt _

Im in the collard green 6 cornbread in the guts

Got dat halloween kicks trick or treat in the clutch

C'mon nigga is you trickin or what

Flow tighter than a dick in the butt

Jus hopped off the plane came back from vancouv'

Little white tee sum boobs n bamboo

White girls tell me hey nicki your camp rules

Riley: "MANEEE DHIS GIRL CAN RAPPP!"

Is that why you get more head than shampoos

Asalaam alaikum no oink fa me

N i never let a d boy boink for free

Cuz its barbie bitch you can join the wave

I done penny nickel dimed i done coined da phrase(he he he)

You cudnt beat me there if ya had a leer

Indian style court side wit a cavalier

V.i.p. roseas you can have a beer

Cuz honey when you gettin money you dont have a care.

Riley: *Knock Knock Knock*

Now roger dat [6x]

[tyga]

Aahh

Young black ricos

Kill fa da c notes

But me doe

I jack son bitch tito

She wanna play games

But dis is not bingo

Monopoly i'm pass go

Gon head n deep throat

4 chick 4 somes

Skin colors mocha

Sally and sonia put tha pussys on my totum

Pole

Wat stroke em

Cindy: "AYE YOOO REEZY WAT UP DOGGGG!"

Strike ya like bowlin

Riley: "STRIKEEEE YA LIKE BOWLIN

NOW OPEN LIKE YA YAWNIN!"

Now open like ya yawnin

Its 6 in tha mornin

Cindy:" REEEEZYYYYYY"!

Sleepin on me probly in a cauffin

I'm hotter than the end of fuckin august

I'm awesome

Riley:"TYGAS NO DAD BUT IM THA MOTHAFUCKA!"

Repeat it to ya grandma n uncles my mothers

Tygas no dad but i'm tha ma fucka

Ma fuckas

Dis tha last supper

Look no hands

Cindy: *SMACK!*

Riley: "MANE WAT THE FUCK BITCH WAT DA HELLL WRONG WIDDD YHU YHU DON'T BE SMACKIING ME LIKE DATS SHIT YOU AND JAZ FIRST DAT BITCH WANNA KICK ME IN MY NUTS NOW YO ASS WANNNA SMAC ME WHAT THE FUCK BIT-"

Cindy:* SMACK SMACK SMACK!*

Riley: "OWWWWWWWWWWWW CINDY DAMNNN YOU MEAN!"

Cindy: "Riley I told yo ass not to call girls bitches no mo didn't I nigga"

Riley: "Mane whateva im young reezy girl cant nobody tell me what to do'!

Cindy: but *SMACK*! i *SMACK*! just *SMACK!* did *SMACK!*

Riley: " iiightttt cindy I hear you stop smacking me in my face" , riley said with tears on his face again

Cindy: "Good now wats up fool"

Riley: "Nun"

Cindy: "ohh igght"

Riley: "ok are you gon let me in?"

Cindy: "oh yeaaa sure come in riley"

Riley: "yea whateva bitch , riley mumbles stepping inside"

Cindy: "WAT YHU SAYYY NIGGGA!|\"

Riley: "what ! nun I aint say shit."

Cindy: "oh iiight"

Riley: "aye cindy you got some coookies up in here?"

Cindy: "yea riley loook in the fridge"

Riley: "iiight"

Cindy: _Damnnn he fine as fuqq mane he has on a white wife beater widdd some green and white basketball short wit his green and white nike blazers I want riley but I don't think he like me in that way he alwas see we homies so I just don't know but you know whateva I will just come over dere nd kisss him_

Riley: "cindy I gott some cookies you want so-"

Cindy: *smooch*

Riley: O_O 

Cindy: _mmmmmm dhis feeels so goood he keeeps deepening the kisss ohhhh I love him I think ima falll on him_

_Cindy:* fallls on top of riley*_

_Riley: *pushes cindy of offf him*_

_Cindy: *crying hard and runnning up stairs*_

_Riley: "C_INDY WAIT GIRL!" 

Cindy: "I CANT BELIIVE THIS HE DOESN'T LIKE ME!"

Riley: *runs up the stairs trying to pry the door open* 

Riley: "CINDY GIRL IM SORRRYYY JUST OPEN THE DOOOR !"

Cindy: * OPENS THE DOOOR* SNIFFF

Riley: *wraps his arm around cindys waist*

Cindy: O_O *tries to push riley chest away from her

Riley: "CINDY STOP GIRL"

Cindy: "NO!"

Riley : "CINDY I MEAN IT STOP NOW!"

Cindy: *STOPS*

Riley: "Look at me cindy"

Cindy: *loooks at riley*

Riley: *SIGH* "CINDY WHY DID YOU KISS ME?"

Cindy: *SPPECHLESS*O_O

Riley: "CINDY ANSWER ME DAMMMIT"

Cindy: "LOOK I DONT KNOW I'M UGH, FINE I LIKE YOU OK YOUR MUSCULAR AND YOU HAVE A NICE ACCCENT AND AND A NICE BODY AND I WANT TO BE YOUR GIRL IM NOT DESPERATE RILEY I HAVE JUST ALWAYS LIKEED YOUUUU OK SO DON'T BE MAD ITS OK IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME BUT I LIKE YOU BECAUSE YOU AND HUEY ARE SEXY BUT I LIKE YOUR ASS MORE I WANT TO BE CINDY TIFFANY FREEMAN I LOVE YO SWAQQ YOU ALWAYS WEAR A LONG TISHIRT WIT YO JEANS OR A WIFE BEATER WIT BASKETBALL SHORRTS SO DERE YO GOO I LIKE YOU SO DON'T BE MAD"

Riley: O_O

Cindy: "RILEY?" 

Riley: "C-C-CINDY I UM I AM UM WELL SPEECHLESS I DIDN'T KNOW YOU LIKED ME LIKE THAT"

Cindy: "WELLL NOW YOU KNOW I DO"

Riley: "BUT CINDY I DON'T THINK THA-"

Cindy: "JUST GET OUT!"

Riley: "CINDY! REALLY STOP I JUS-"

Cindy: "GET THE FUCK OUT NIGGGA !" 

Cindy:*SHE PUSHES RILEY DOWN THE STAIRS IN TO THE FRONT DOOR*

Riley: "CINDY CALM DO-"

Cindy: *SLAM*

Riley: _"WOW I MEAN I DIDN'T KNOW SHE LIKED ME LIKE THAT , BUT I DON'T THINK WE CAN WORK OUT_."

THAT'S THE ENDDD OF CHAPPPY 3 NEXT CHAPPY 4


	4. Riley meets someone

Yoooo people whats uppp this chapter will be good I guess :) R&R

Riley's P.O.V

* * *

><p>Riley: Damn, I cant believe Cindy likes me, I mean really of all people Cindy Tiffany Mcphearson? Likes….. me damn. I mean yeah she sexy and shit wit a nice body nd curves in all da right places, but I always thought me nd her whuz just homies. Man I gotta figure dhis out , its going to be hard. Mane whatever Ima listen to my song " bottoms upp"<p>

Featuring: Nicki Minaj

Bottoms up, bottoms up, up, every single cup  
>Got a couple bottles, but a couple ain't enough<br>Bottoms up, bottoms up, up, throw your hands up  
>Tell security we 'bout to tear this club up<p>

Riley: * Riley singing along*

Bottoms up, bottoms up, up, pocket full of green  
>Girl, you know I love the way you shake it in them jeans<br>Bottoms up, bottoms up, up, throw your hands up  
>Bottoms up, bottoms up, bottoms up<p>

You know what it is, girl, we back up in this thing  
>Money stay in my pocket, girl, I'm like a walking bank<br>Tell me what you drink, tell me what you think  
>If I go get these bottles we go alcohol insane<p>

Callin' all the girls, do you hear me?  
>All around the world, city to city<br>Cheers to the girls, more juice to the guys, now I got a chicken and a goose in the ride  
>Gettin' loose in the ride, hatin'-ass nigga you can move to the, move to the, move to the side<p>

Riley: *bumps into something not noticing what he is doing*

Riley: "What the hell?".

Stella: :O "Who the fuck just bumped in to me?"

Riley: *looks up*, *gasps*

Stella : *raises eyebrow, "Hello? Hello?"

Riley: "Huh?, oh yo what chu want I'on know you fool!"

Stella: -_- "Stupid ass niggas" * mutters stella as she runs away*

Bottoms up, bottoms up, up, every single cup  
>Got a couple bottles, but a couple ain't enough<br>Bottoms up, bottoms up, up, throw your hands up  
>Tell security we 'bout to tear this club up<p>

Riley: "WAIT A MINUTE"! *Rileys runs after her*,

Author: Stella had on a black tank top with purple shorts with a black belt with it and some purple and black sandals

Stella: "Ughh what do you want, I don't even know you either"

Riley: * Riley wheezing* I *wheez* said *wheez* you *wheez* sexy lil mama *wheez*

Stella: *Raises eyebrow* "Umm ok I still don't know you sorry"

Riley: "Naww I know dat lil mama, dat don't matta , aye what yo name lil sexy mama?"

Stella: * Stares long and hard at riley , while raising eyebrow* *sigh* "Ok fine Mr. whoever you are my name is Stella , Stella Kyra Jackson ,

how about you?"

Riley : "Ohh yo my name is Riley, Riley Escobar Freeman, but you can just call me Reezy, or Escobar"

Stella: "Ok Reezy :) its nice to meet you"

Riley: "Yeah you too lil mama , so how old are you?

Stella:*raises eyebrow, Yess again you guys she is known to raise her eyebrow a lot, "I'm 15 reezy"

Riley: "Damn girl I am too"

Stella: "Ok..? , anyway I have to go "Reezy"

Riley: "WAIT!"

Stella: *stops in tracks*, "Yes?"

Riley: "Yo I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tomorrow ?"

Stella: * raises eyebrow* , I know right you guys she keeps doing this anyways moving onn , "Sure I would love to "Riley"

Riley: "iight well ill see you tomorrow "Stella"

Stella: *leans in and kisses riley on the lips quickly then runs away waving bye bye*

Riley: * shocked and eyes wide open*

Ohhhhhhhhh stelllllllllllaaaa is a playerrrrrr I think she want rileyyyy well till next time bye bye….. next chappy 5


	5. Rileys and his Gf

Yoo whats up again this is chappy 5 I hope you like it

* * *

><p>Stella's P.O.V<p>

Hi, there my name is Stella Kyra Jackson. I have two sisters named Melanie who is 18 and Kimberly who is 17, and of course I am the youngest. Anyways guess what? , Ok so I met this boy named Riley Escobar Freeman and he fine as hell , he was rocking those green basketball shorts and white wife beater and those green and white nike hightop blazers. He asked me if we could hang out tomorrow and of course I said yes he going to take somewhere around 12.00 he said be ready and shi-

Kimberly: Stella!

Stella: _Who the fuck does she think she is bursting in my room while I'm in the moment _

Stella: "Man what the fuck do you want Kimberly. I was having a moment damn get the fuck out!"

*slap, _***pow , *wham**_

Stella: **_*screams out in pain, yeah you guys Kimberly and stella are fighting_**

Kimberly: _***screams***_

Stella: "Get the fuck off of me Kimberly , you play to damn much!"

Kimberly: "No bitch what did I tell you about speaking to me that way!"

Stella: "What the fu- I mean freak Kimberly, you just called me a bitch get the hell off bitch ass"

Kimberly: _*** punches Stella in the thigh a million times***_

Stella: _***screams so loud***_

_***Then someone bursts through the door***_

Melanie: "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!"

_***KIMBERLY AND STELLA LOOK AT MELANIE***_

Stella: "Kimberly get off of me dammit!"

Kimberly: "No you spoke to me in a way that I told you not to bitch" _*** Slaps Stella on the butt hard***_

Stella: _*** punches Kimberly in the arm a lot***_ , "Get off of me you gay ass bitch"!

Kimberly: _***punches stella across the jaw*,**_ "I am not gay bitch!"

Melanie: "GIRLS STOP IT RIGHT NOW, KIMBERLY GET OFF OF STELLA RIGHT NOW!"

Kimblery: _***gets off of stella***_ , yells bitch then slams Stella's room door*

Melanie: _*** sigh***_ "Stella what the world happened"

Stella: _***Looks hard at Melanie and says***_ , "Oh you wanna know what happened ok Ill tell you, THAT BITCH IS FUCKING CRAZY SHE WANNA PUNCH ME AND FUCKING PUT HER HAND ON ME JUST BECAUSE I WAS CURSING MANE FUCK HER! YEAH FUCKK YOU KIMBERLY!"

Melanie: "Stella shut the hell up and stop yelling , right now!"

Stella: "Ugh what do you want Melanie you don't even care about me so go away"

Mealine : _*** shouts***_ "WHAT THE HELL STELLA YOU KNOW I CARE ABOUT YALLS ASSES I LOVE YOU AND HER AND TO THINK YOUR BITCH ASS SELFISH SELF WOULD SAY THAT THEN JUST FUCK YOU AND THE HELLL WITH YOU", _***MELANIE SLAMS THE DOOR***_

Stella: _***sigh*,** **Ok you guys I love Melanie and Kimberly there are both always there for me , but they are here for different reasons. See they both taught me how to be a woman but Melanie taught me how to love and how to dress nice and look appropriate and I always take her advice. They are both always there for me but Kimberly is the one who taught me how to not take shit from anyone and that if anyone put their hands on me knock them the fuck out. They both dress so classy, me and Kimberly get in fights a lot but we both love each other and they are never mean , its just I cant curse and do whatever but Kimberly hates it when I curse at her, but I really I don't give a fuck. They always make sure I eat they can both cook good very good. Kimberly is best at macaroni, spahghetti, and fried chicken. Melanie is more of the dessert girl. They can both cook and so can I but I only cook on Fridays, Mondays, and Wednesday. Now it time for me to tell you about me. I am 5'4 I have a big ass booty and big boobs I wear a 44d. I have red wine eyes and blackish brownish flowy hair down to my mid back I'm black but mocha colored. I don't take shit from nobody and I never will its not me sorry. I will knock you out in a heart beat if you step to me the worng way. I have nice curves just like my sisters they both have big boobs and a big ass. I get all of mine from my sisters but our style is different. The only thing we have in common with our clothes is we all like to wear skinnies and heels with a nice tank top to go with it. I like to wear sandals and pumps and nike blazers but only hightops. Kimberly has so many heels but she does wear sandles and nike hightops blazers sometimes to. I have all the colors of the blazers, heels, and sandles my sisters and I both have 300 pair of shoes, and a lot of clothes. It will be nice to start highschool ill be in the 10****th grade just like Riley, hopefully he is there to, and my sisters will be in the 12th grade . OMG I cant wait until tomorrow, when riley and I hang out ima look sexy for him:).**_

_**Kimberly's P.O.V**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Hi there I'm Kimberly , Kimberly Roxanna Jackson, I love my sisters Melanie and Stella, but Stella can be so annoying at times." "I mean I tell her that she can't say curse words at me." "But enough of this, I'm beautiful and I will protect my younger and older sister, we can all fight." "Now let me tell you about me… I'm 5'7 im in the 12th grade I will be 18, November 13th , I cant wait though :) , I have big ass breasts and boobs I wear a 44d and i have curves in all the right places." "That's all you need to know about me oh yeah and my sisters look the same too also I have red wine colored eyes and blackish brownish reddish hair down to my back". "Ok that's it bye bye.."<strong>_

**The next morning yes it is Sunday the 7th of august 2011 time: 10.20**

* * *

><p><em><strong>*BEEP* Beep* *BEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP*<strong>_ ,went Stella's alarm clock

Melanie: "STELLA WILL YOU TURN THAT DAMN THING OFF DAMN, IM TRYING SLEEP!''

STELLA:_** * GROANS***_ OKK FINE SHUT THE FUCK UP

STELLA: _***LOOKS AT THE ALARM CLOCK IT SAYS 10.22***_

STELLA**_* EYES WIDE OPEN* , SHITTTTTTTTT I GOTTA GET READY FOR RILEY DAMNNNN UGH , *TURNS THE ALRM CLOCK OFF, THEN STELLA PICKS OUT HER OUTFIT, SHE GETS SOME BLUE SKINNIES AND BLACK PUMPS WITH A BLACK V NECK IN BLUE WIRTING THAT SAYS SEXY IN BIG LETTERS, SHE THEN GETS SOME SILVER HUGE HOOP EARRINGS, AND SILVER NECKLACE AND HER SILVER BANGLES. Then she turn the shower on to hot and gets her blue towel and blue sponge, takes off her clothes turns the radio on then hops in the shower while singing to Trey songz song called "I refuse". She stays in the shower for about 40 minutes, then gets out smelling like apricot. She puts on her pineapple deodorant, aple cider lotion and then walks out the bathroom and gets her blue and black bra and panties. She puts them on then she brushes her teeth and gargles, she looks at the time it says 11.20, "SHITTT I ONLY GOT 40 MINS I GOTTA DO MY HAIR AND MAKEUP AND PUT MY CLOTHES ON, UGHH WHATEVER'' then she goes and gets her blue skinnies and puts then on and then her v neck. Then she puts on her black pumps, then she sits down at the mirror and curls her hair in spiral curls, then she unplugs the curling iron. Then she fetches her purse and get 200$ out of her draw. Then she makes up her bed , she puts on her mango lip gloss and puts on black mascara, looks at the time again it says 11.56, she goes out of her room goes to her sister Melanie's room first.*_**

**_S_tella: "Melanie wake up I got to go give me a hug"**

**Mealanie: ''Hmm, oh bye'' * gives stella a hug***

**Stella: *walks out Melanie's room and goes to Kimberly's room***

**Stella: "Damn she knocked out, Kimberly wake up give me a hug I'm bout to go"**

**Kimberly: *opens one eye,* "Hmm oh ok bye Stella" * gives stella a hug***

**Stella: *walks out the room then walks downstairs and gets her blue keyboard droid phone out her blue purse the time says 11.59***

**Stella: *gasps*** "_**OH MY GOD I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE" *SHE OPENS THE FRONT DOOR AND LOCKS IT WITH HER KEYS, THEN SHE WALKS TO THE PARK , ….. SHE FINALLY GETS THERE AFTER 5 MINS AND SITS DOWN. THEN SHE LOOKS AT THE TIME IT SAYS 12.04,. THEN SHE HEARS HER FAVORITE SONG PLAYING BY TREY SONGZ CALLED HOLLA IF YOU NEED ME BLARING THROUGH A BLUE LABOGHINI. SHE STOPS AND LOOKS AND SEES RILEY IN IT. THEN SHE SEES HIM GET OUT THE CAR. SHE FINALLY SEES HIM AND WHAT HE IS WEARING HE IS WEARING A BLUE SHIRT WITH WHITE GANGSTA HANDWRITING ON IT WITH DARK BLACK JEANS AND WHITE ARIFORCES WITH A WHITE AND BLUE HAT".**_

RILEY: "STELLA!

Stella: "Huh. Oh hi Riley nice outfit :)".

Riley: _***walks up to Stella and kisses her passionately holding her waist***_

Stella:_** * gasps , while eyes bulding out***_

Stella:_** * then lets go and smacks him across his face***_

Riley: "WHAT THE HELL STELLA, WHY YOU SLAP ME?"

Stella: "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU KISS ME LIKE THAT?"

Riley: "Oh I'm sorry Stella. I just couldn't help but notice your outfit its sexy"

Stella: *looks at him hard and stares* then she says whatever and walks away*

Riley: * smacks her ass hard*

stella: * stops walking and punches him in the stomach, then she walk away to the car*

riley: * walks up to Stella leaning by the passenger side of the door* Stella I'm sorry I don't mean to offend you. You just look so sexy right now and I like your curls in your hair, you look so sexy.

Stella: *turns her head the other way*

Riley: *turns her his way and kisses her passionately*

Riley: *then he pulls her close to him and opens her door*

Riley: "get in"

Stella: *Looks at him*

Stella: "Oh, my God thank you Riley your such a gentleman :)"

Riley: *closes her door , then smirks*

Riley: *gets in the car and speeds off to wing king*

Riley: *On the way to the wing king he noticed Stella looking out the window then he saw her big ass breasts , then she started to turn around*

Stella: "Riley where are we going?"

Riley: "To wing king babe"

Stella: Riley we are not dating stop calling me babe''

Riley: *sighs* , "Listen Stella you are beautiful you have curves in all the right places and I love your body not fat and not skinny, I just don't know you have a beautiful accent and I just love the way your hips swa-"

Stella: ''RILEY STOP IT NOW JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU, AND YOU DON'T KNOW ME STOP ACTING AS IF WE ARE A COUPLE WHEN WE ARE NOT I CANT BE WITH YOU DAMN SO JUST STOP PLAYING M-"

Riley: * LEANS OVER AND KISSSES STELLA PASSIONATLEY AND RUBS HER BUTT"*

Stella: * stops and looks at his wine colored eyes and says, wow

Riley: "Stella I like you a lot and I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend, I know we have not known each other for long but would you like to be my boo?"

Stella: * gasps* "Oh my gosh riley I cant belive you like me, of course Ill be your boo :)"

Riley: "Ok Stella now lets get out the car we are here at wing king :)"

Stella: "Yesssssssssssssssss yaya I love wingssssssssss,' *reaches to open her door but riley stops it and says let me be the gentleman*

Riley: *gets out of the drivers side and goes to the passenger side to open it*

Riley: "Get out"

Stella:* gets out and takes rileys's hand, even in 6 inch heels she is still short she is 5'10 and riley is 6'3"

_She is actually 5'4 she just has 6 inch heels and now if you add 5'4 +6 do the math anyways back to the story_

Riley: *walks in the restaurant waiting on the waiter*

Waiter: "Hello welcome to wing king how many?"

Riley: "2 please"

Waiter: "Right this way please"

Riley and Stella: * walking toward their chairs, hand in hand*

Waiter: "Here you go enjoy your evening"

Riley and Stella: "Thank you"

Riley: *looks at menu*, "Ohhhh damn they got the hot hot wings and the celery you want those?"

Stella: "Hmmm, they do look good, but for now I want a Cesar salad"

Riley: "Okk baby whatever you want"

Stella: ''_Ohhh my God I have butterflies in my stomach right now I cant believe this me and himmmm are together he is sexy though oh shit he is putting his hand over here, oh my god how do I react ughh, just let him do it''._

Riley: ''Stella are you okay , you seem a litte tense?''

Stella: "Hmm, oh yeah I'm fine Reezy I'm just impatient

Riley: "Haha, its ok, see there is the waiter"

Waiter: "Hi there you guys I'm sally your waiter for now, can I get you guys something to drink?"

Riley: "Umm yes , may I have a virgin mango pina colada?"

Waiter:' And for you mam?"

Stella: "The same as him please"

Waiter: "Ok 2 virgin pina coladas coming up"

Riley and Stella: "Thank you"

Riley: ''So tell me about you Stella''

Stella: ''What do you want to know''?

Riley: ''Hmm, what are your favorite colors?''

Stella: ''Purple and black''

Riley: ''Nice colors''

Stella: ''You?''

Riley: ''Gold and silver''

Stella: ''Nice colors too''

Riley: ''Favorite foods?''

Stella: ''Chicken, steak, wings, macaroni, spaghetti, and my Grandma's corn bread''

Riley: ''Damn girl you eat like me I guess dats why you got dat junk in da trunk''

Stella:* giggles* ''Yeah I guess so''

Riley: ''Those are my favorite foods too cept for macaroni''

Riley: ''Can you cook?''

Stella: "Of course boo"

Riley: "ight igght, you like basketball'?'

Stella: ''Kinda , I mean I played against my sis , she good at it''

Riley: ''Cool''

Stella: ''The waiters here again''

Waiter: ''Here are your virgin mango pina colada's''

Riley and Stella: ''Thank you''

Waiter: ''Yep, so are you guys ready to order?''

Riley and Stella: ''Yes please''

Waiter: ''Ok what are you guys having?''

Riley: ''Can we have the 64 piece hot mild wings and a side salad please''

Waiter: ''Ok that's it?''

Riley: ''Yes please''

Waiter: ''Ok ,Ill be back with your order in 30 mins''

Riley and Stella: ''Ok''

Riley: ''Ok Stella so what are your sister's name?"

Stella: ''Kimberly and Melanie''

Riley: ''Age?''

Stella: ''Kimberly is 17 and Melanie is 18''

Riley: ''Hmmm''

Stella: ''Hmm what?''

Riley: ''Well my brother is 17 and Kimberly is to they could go out and Micheal and Melanie could to cuz he 18''

Stella: Hmm yeah I guess your right, Are they cute"?

Riley: Look I'm not gay all I'm saying is dat my bro look like me except just and afro and he speak all proper and shit

Stella: Damn 2 finne ass niggas *mutters Stella*

Riley: "What?''

Stella: ''Hmm, oh nothing babe, so who you chill wit like yo friends nd what not''

Riley: ''Huey, Micheal, and Jasmine da crazy girl, now she is''

Stella: raises eyebrow*, _I know right you guys there she go again_. ''Oh so who is Huey and Jasmine?''

Riley: ''Huey my brother and Jasmine is this crazy ass girl who don't take shit from nobody no more. She used to be a crybaby and be all madly in love widd Huey but Huey was always mean to ha so now she saying fuck you Huey and all dhis otha shit. I think you will like her''

Stella: ''Hmm I might boo''

Riley: ''Yeah maybe''

_45minutes later_

Riley: *taps foot harder*_ ''_MANE WHAT THE FUCK SHE WAS SUPPOSE TO BE HERE 15 DAMN MINUTES AGO WIT MY WINGS AND YO SALAD. WHERE THE FUCK IS THIS BITCH!''

Stella: ''Riley calm down it's not that serious babe, I mean like maybe they messed up the order you know have some courtesy of other people''.

Riley: ''DA HELL WITH OTHA PEOPLE I WANT THE DAMN FOOD!''

Stella: ''Riley , keep your voice down dammit''

Riley: ''DA FUCK WHY THIS LADY BEING SO OBNOXIOUS, CONSIDERATE OF OTHERS FEELINGS? OH HELL NO HOW ABOUT SHE HAVE SOME COURTESY OF MY FOOD DAMN FUCKING WHITE ASS PEOPLE DAMN DEY GET ON MY NEVRES , ALL I ASKED FOR STELLA WAS SOME WINGS AND NOW SHE WANNA BE ALL LATE LOOK NOW ITS BEEN AND HOUR, OH HELL NAWW WHERE IS MY FOOD DAMMIT!''

Stella: *slaps riley in the face*, ''SHUT THE FUCK UP RILEY THE FOOD WILL BE HERE JUST CHILL IGGHT NIGGA!''

Riley: *looks at her*, ''fine whatever''

Stella: ''Look there is our food in the big box now we can go ok riley, you happy now?''

Riley: ''Yeah come on'' * grabs Stella's hand and grabs the box of wings and salad*, ''Thank you waiter the money is on the table its 70$''

Stella: ''Riley, did you give her a tip?''

Riley: ''Hell naww she wanna fuck wit my food den she aint get no fucking tip, shit''

Stella: ''Oh wow Riley''

Riley: ''Yeah but that don't matta here let me get yo door,'' * opens Stella's door, then closes it, then get in the drivers seat*

Stella: ''Ok riley where we going now

Riley: To my grandpa's house well actually my place, everybody der, huey, micheal, and jasmine, you should bring yo sisters if you want

Stella: Ok I will they are on the other side of the street I can walk in and get them while you wait in the car, ok baby?

Riley: Ok sweetheart

Damnnnnn longggg asss chapter ok I hope yall like dhis one next chappy 6


	6. Something unexpected

Hello everyone I know I have not been here in forever like a year but it is because no one would review my story but I'm back I hope you like it, We also left on when Stella was about to get her sisters so they could go to Riley's house.

**Stella:** Ok Riley park right here!

**Riley**: Ok go and get yo sistas

**Stella: **Ok it wont take lon-

**Riley:** *Pulls Stella's wrist , and kisses her passionately, so their tongues dance together

**Stella:** What was that for Riley?

**Riley:** So you won't forget you mine and no other niggas

**Stella:** Ok Riley you so stupid

**Riley:** Please girl you have not met stupid yet

**Stella:** Boy you crazy, now let me go so I can get my sisters

**Riley:** Go ahead wit yo fine self

**Stella:** *Steps out the car*

**Riley**:* Leans over and smacks her ass*

**Stella:** Riley if you don't stop

**Riley:** _Trust me you ain't going to want me to stop when you screaming my name_

**Riley:** Go ahead wit yo bad self girl

**Stella**: *Goes to the door and rings the doorbell*

**Riley:** _Dam this girl is fine , She go the sexiest body I have ever seen, I want to fuck her dry until she say more and more, Damn, she got me sprung, what the hell is wrong wit me I thought everyone girl was a hoe, naaahh not her she something real, something special, she know how to keep a nigga on track, she will beat da shit out of girl who steps to her the wrong way, damn I got one tough ass sexy girl, I will never disrespect her never._

**Stella:** _This boy is crazy and sexy at that. Anyways,_ *bang bang bang*

**Person inside the door:** WHO THE FUCK IS THAT BANGING ON OUR GODDAMN DOOR!

**Stella:** WHO YOU THINK BITCH!

**Person inside the door:** Oh hey Stella, don't be screaming at me hoe. So wha-, *looks over Stella*,

**Person inside the door:** Stella who is that in the car looking towards us, like what the fuck are you looking at screams the person in the door at the car

**Stella:** Melanie calm down it's just my boyfriend

**Melanie:** *widens her eyes*

**Melanie: **WHAT THE HELL DIDN'T YOU JUST MEET THIS NIGGA, STELLA HOW THE FUCK YOU GOING TO GO WITH THIS FOOL WHEN YOU DONT EVEN KNOW HIM!

**Stella:** * puts head down and says nothing*

**Melanie:** Man whatever, I don't have time for this bullshit. Why the fuck are you here?

**Stella:** I came to tell you that my boyfriend wanted me to get you and Kimberly, because he was going to take us to meet the crew, which contains him his brother this crazy girl and another boy and one more girl

**Melanie: **Ok will be down in 45 minutes, but don't expect me to fall for any of them niggas hoe!

**Stella:** Just go get dressed trick

_**Meanwhile with Melanie and Kimberly**_

**Melanie:** Kimberly!

**Kimberly:** What!, why you screaming like that!

**Melanie:** Get dressed we are going somewhere

**Kimberly:** Mannn, I don't want to too go anywhere I'm texting my boo thang

**Melanie: **You still have not broken up with Trevon yet?

**Kimberly:** No, why would I?

**Melanie:** I mean you should because he all the way in Brooklyn, and you here in Maryland

**Kimberly:** Bitch please, I love him and he love me

**Melanie:** I didn't know that giving yourself to him would classify love

**Kimberly:** Man you just a hater Melanie. Trevon and I have been together for 2 years, of course I am going to give up the goods to him

**Melanie:** What would Moms say if you were having sex with Trevon!

**Kimberly:** Whatever Melanie, Go get dressed hoe!

**Melanie:** That's what I'm about to do, something you should be doing also, rather than cybersexing

**Kimberly:** SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH, YOU DON'T KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MY DAMN SEX LIFE, MS. VIRGIN!

**Melanie:** I'm proud to I'm not going to give myself up just so a brother can feel good, hell no it works the other way around bitch, I'm not a slut like you!

**Kimberly:** * glares at Melanie, and gets up and in her face*

**Kimberly**: BITCH WHAT THE HELL YOU JUST CALL ME!

**Melanie: **A damn slut!

**Kimberly**: * Slaps Melanie in the face*

**Melanie:** FUCK YOU HO! , *tackles Kimberly and punches her across the face*

**Kimberly:** * Spits out blood* and pushes Melanie off her. FUCK YO CLOTHES, FUK YO HAIR, FUCK YO VIRGIN SELF, FUCK YO LIFE, AND FUCK YO NO MAN SELF!

**Melanie**: At least I'm not a slut!

**Kimberly:** At least I can get some, BITCH!

**Melanie:** Bitch whatever,* Goes to her room and picks out her clothes*

**Melanie:** Hmm. I think I'll wear a purple and gray pencil skirt, with a gray tank top my purple short sleeve cropped jacket, purple and gray heels , and my big fat purple hoop earrings

**Melanie:** * goes to her dresser and gets her purple and gray lace panties, and bra, then she gets her radio and plugs it up in the bathroom, and turns the shower on to hot*

**Melanie:** Oh shit this is my song,* Steps in the shower, and sings to the song **go harder by future***

**Future: **I done been lied to I done been neglected

**Melanie:** I DONE HAD ALL KINDA PEOPLE TURN AGAINST ME!

**Future:** You try to break me down

**Melanie:** IMA GO HARDER!

**Future:** You can't break me I'm solid, I go hard Bout It, Can't break me down I break laws, Don't never abide by it

**Melanie:** I let my hater be my motivator and keep grindin', I make my moves when I wanna make my moves cuz I ain't even tryin' to Listen to no nother nigga talkin bout

**Melanie: ***gets out the shower 15 minutes later, and smells like peach, Melanie puts on strawberry lotion and peach deodorant*

**Melanie:** *Gets dressed, goes to wash her face, and brush her teeth flats irons her hair and flats irons her Chinese bangs, grabs her purple purse, and gray droid phone*

**Melanie:** Kimberly are you dressed?

**Kimberly:** Yea girl

**Melanie:** Come o-

**Melanie:** Damn sis who you trying to look good for?

**Author:** Kimberly has on a black Dress right above her knee the dress is strapless, and she has a red belt on her stomach, her hair is in a ponytail with curls and a left swoop on her face, on her feet red sandals and her red purse.

**Kimberly:** Well no one but I know I look good though right?

**Melanie:** Girl, you look like you about to go to the club

**Kimberly**: Well I'm not fool so shut up

**Melanie:** Whatever, do you think we should bring our swim suits just in case we go to the pool?

**Kimberly:** Yeah I'll go get them, which one do you want?

**Melanie:** My purple one

**Kimberly:** Ok I'll get my red one

**Melanie:** Hurry up

**Kimberly:** Bitch I just got upstairs!

**Kimberly:** Ok I got my red one, your purple, one and Stella's blue one

**Stella:** * bursts through the door*, Are you READY!

**Kimberly & Melanie:** Bitch shut up we been ready!

**Stella:** Well come on

**Stella**_: Damnnnnnn, My sisters got in going on lmfaoooo_

**Kimberly:** Okay where is your boyfrien-

**Kimberly:** OH MY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK THIS RIDE IS PIMPED OUT!

**Stella:** Girl you crazy get in the car

**Riley:** _Damnnnn three fine ass girls, but not as fine as my baby, she sexy as fuck_

**Stella:** Riley open the door!

**Riley:** Oh hey baby,* leans over and tongue kisses Stella*

**Stella: *** Slaps Riley in the face*

**Riley:** WHAT THE HELL, WHY YOU SLAP ME!

Stella: BECAUSE I TOLD YOU NOT TO KISS ME LIKE THAT NGGA!

**Riley**: Oh now I'm some nigga huh

**Stella:** Fuck you!

**Riley:** I would love to

**Stella:** * blushes*

**Riley**: Now who is on hush mouth?

**Stella:** Whatever, Kimberly and Melanie here is my boyfriend Riley

**Riley:** What's up

**Kimberly**: Yoooo what up , hey you're not from here

**Riley:** How you know?

**Kimberly:** The way you talk

**Riley:** I'm from Chicago

**Riley:** Yall not from here either

**Kimberly:** _Yeah he is definitely from the south_

**Kimberly, Stella , and Melanie**: How do you know

**Riley:** Cuz yall say everything with and aw like cawfee, an tawlk, and saw

**Kimberly:** We are from Brooklyn

**Riley:** Oh shit NY!, guess that's why yall got so much style

**Melanie**: Not really some people in NY cannot dress worth of shit

**Melanie:** Oh yea and I'm Melanie

**Riley:** Yo what's up, and I didn't know, I thought everyone has style in NY

**Kimberly:** Nope

**Kimberly:** But you fine and got swag

**Melanie:** Yea you sexy and your swag is on point

**Stella:** He is mine bitches you can't have him!

**Kimberly:** Bitch don't nobody want your damn man he is just like a brother to both of us now!

**Melanie**: Yea girl we don't want him, but you better be smart Stella

**Riley:** What the hell I ain't gonna hurt Stella!

**Kimberly**: You better not nigga or we all going to jump you!

**Stella:** Get inside the car now!

**Kimberly**: Bitch shut up , don't rush us!

**Melanie:** * gets in the car*

**Kimberly:** * gets in the car*

**Riley :** Turns the car on and drives down the street

**Kimberly**: OH SHITTT TURN THIS UP THIS MY SONG!

**Riley:** * turns it up*

**Kimberly:** RINDING ROUND WITH THAT NINA

**Riley:** YOU KNOW WE SMOKING ON KIEHSA!

**Stella: **HEY CAN I MEET YA!

**Melanie**: GOT A CONDO ON MY WRIST GIRL IM CASHIN OUT!

**Stella:** I'M CASHING OUT!

**Kimberly:** GOT A CONDO ON MY NECK GIRL IM CASHIN OUT!

**Melanie**: IM CASHIN OUT!

**Kimberly**: Cool

36 o's so'im ridin' 'round with that Nina,

Ridin' with a hoe named Kesha, smokin' on Kesha...

My diamonds talk for me they say hi can I met you?

She fly high, high in the sky, hoe I can't see you

Got a condo on my wrist girl, I'm cashing out

Got a condo around my neck girl, I'm cashing out

36 o's so'im ridin round with that Nina

My diamonds talk for me they say hi can I met ya?

**Riley:** I got Versace all on my back, these hoes all on my back

Plus these plugs all on my back, cause they know I'm moving that pack

These Louies all in my face, 4/5 feel stay up on my waist

Plus it ain't on me for nothin so please don't make me catch a case

Cause bitch I'm bout it, me walking round with no check on me,

Psss, yeah I doubt it

Your girl ain't finna leave with me, pss, yeah I doubt it

And I'm like, what the hell they talkin' bout?

And if I got it I bought it, cause boy you know I'm cashing out, cool

**Stella**: 36 o's so'im ridin' 'round with that Nina,

Ridin' with a hoe named Kesha, smokin' on Kesha...

My diamonds talk for me they say hi can I met you?

She fly high, high in the sky, hoe I can't see you

Got a condo on my wrist girl, I'm cashing out

Got a condo around my neck girl, I'm cashing out

36 o's so'im ridin round with that nina

My diamonds talk for me they say hi can I met ya?

**Riley:** Ok, I drop the top, hop in

Hoes they coming by flocks in

Birds coming by flocks in

Pass them birds like stockton

Play with my money I'm poppin

No acting, but it's a movie

Got Spinz on da beat so we ain't loosing

Don't act like yo hoe ain't choosin

I'm blowed up, yeah I'm da bomb

Ridin roun blowin on stank bombs

Pussy so good you should thank moms

top flo' suite chillin at the palms

we want the whole loaf leave ya'll the crumbs

til then im runnin my check up

and its fuck a bugatti im callin my jet up

**Melanie:** Cool

36 o's so'im ridin' 'round with that nina,

Ridin' with a hoe named Kesha, smokin' on Kesha...

My diamonds talk for me they say hi can I met you?

She fly high, high in the sky, hoe I can't see you

Got a condo on my wrist girl, I'm cashing out

Got a condo around my neck girl, I'm cashing out

36 o's so'im ridin round with that nina

My diamonds talk for me they say hi can I met ya?

**Riley: I**t's big pimping over here...Chuuch

Time to cop the Maybach already had da vert

I got big money visions, sammi sosa pigeons

What that mean? That mean they jumping out the kitchen

And I'm on da money mission, nobody can stop me

Just grab your cam corder, press record and gone and watch it

And you can skate on my ice, just like you playing hockey

And in the booth, I beat the beat up, call me Rocky

Yeah I'm cocky

**Stella, Melanie, Kimberly, and Riley:** Cool

36 o's so'im ridin' 'round with that nina,

Ridin' with a hoe named Kesha, smokin' on Kesha...

My diamonds talk for me they say hi can I met you?

She fly high, high in the sky, hoe I can't see you

Got a condo on my wrist girl, I'm cashing out

Got a condo around my neck girl, I'm cashing out

36 o's so'im ridin round with that nina

My diamonds talk for me they say hi can I met ya?

**Riley:** Man dat was funnn

**Stella**: Hella fun boy

**Melanie**: I like the part where all the girls said the same line while Riley said the Hooks.

**Kimberly:** I RIDE ROUND WIT DAT NINA!

**Stella:** Kimberly, the song is off already

**Kimberly:** For real , man I'm all late, but that was fun

**Stella:** Riley when we get there what are all 8 of us going to do there

**Riley:** We could go to the pool, and hang out and we could all have a sleep over

**Kimberly:** Nigga you sound gay

**Riley:** Man whatever, yall could stay over is dat fine nigga

**Stella:** We don't have extra clothes or swimming clothes

**Kimberly:** We got you Stella , I have mine and yours and Melanie's Swimsuit

**Stella:** Thanks Kimmy, But we don't have extra clothes

**Riley:** I have clothes you can sleep in baby, if you know what I mean

**Melanie:** OH HELL NO IT'S NOT EVN GOING TO BE LIKE THAT, NIGGA SHE ONLY 15, WHAT THE HELL

**Stella**: UGH shut the fuck up Melanie

**Riley:** I didn't mean like that Melanie, I meant I have clothes she can wear

**Stella:** No it's okay, we will just go home after the pool

**Riley:** NOOOOOOO, I'll take you guys home to get your clothes after the pool

**Stella:** Riley NO its going to too take 15 minutes to get back so we might as well go home

**Kimberly:** No I want to stay!

**Stella:** Man fuck it whatever.

**Riley**: Yo we here yall

**Stella:** *Gets out and slams the door*

**Melanie**: Bitch don't be slamming his doors!

**Stella:** Bitch I do what the hell I want, you're not the fucking boss of me!

**Kimberly**: UGH WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET TO THE GODDAMN DOOR

**Stella:** *Goes to the door*

**Riley:** Stella are you mad at me?

**Stella:** No!, just open the goddman door!

**Riley:** Well sorry Ms. Rudeness

**Riley:** EYYY HUEY, NIGGA OPEN THE DOOR, *BANGS ON THE DOOR*

**THE DOOOR FLIES OPEN**

**Huey**: Riley shut the fu-

**Huey:** *eyes bulges*

**Riley:** Nigga don't be staring, Stella, is mine!

**Huey:** Nigga shut up!

**Stella:** * follows Riley inside the house

**Huey:** Hello

**Kimberly:** Nigga are you going to let us in?

Huey: I'm sorry and you are?

**Kimberly:** Not your family!

**Kimberly:** MOVE! * PUSHES HUEY OUT THE WAY AND GETS INSIDE THE HOUSE*

**Melanie:** Umm Hi

**Huey**: SUP

**Melanie:** Can I come in, says Melanie getting irritated

**Huey:** Sure, huey steps out the way to let Melanie in

**Stella**: Hi everyone

**Michael**: Nigga you cheated

**Cindy:** Fuck yo bitch ass self aint nobody cheat, I won fair and square, Pay up

**Stella:** Umm

**Michael:** Fuck yo-

**Michael:** * eyes bulge*

**Michael:** , YOU SEXY AS FUCK MA!

**Stella:** UMM hi!

**Riley:** WHAT THE FUCK MICHAEL, KEEP YO EYES OFF MY GIRL!

**Michael:** Nigga who the fuck is you talking to, I will beat your ass!

**Riley:** SQUAD UP THEN NIGGA!

**Stella:** STOP!, IT IS NOT THAT DAMN SERIOUS, RILEY YOU CAN NOT GO FUCKING CRAZY ALL THE TIME JUST BECAUSE A BOY IS LOOKING AT ME, I KOW I AM YOURS SO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND CHILL!

**Michael:** You heard her Riley, Chill the fuck out

**Stella:** And you nigga, DONT NOT COME AT ME THAT FUCKING WAY, YOU DONT EVEN KNOW ME , FIRST LETS US START WITH A NAME , SINCE YOU SO FUCKING INTERESTED NIGGA!

**Michael:** ... Man whatever

**Stella:** Answer the damn question!

**Michael:** Michael...

**Stella**: Stella...

**Michael:** How old are you Ma

**Stella:** 15

**Michael**: 18

**Stella**: Hmm you would be more like a brother than a boyfriend

**Michael**: Where you from, you not from here, I can tell

**Stella:** Brooklyn

Michael : Really, I am to , BROOKYN TO THE FULLEST!

**Stella:** You got that right!

**Michael**: Yo, you should meet the other girls, Cindy and Jasmine

**Stella:** Wait which one is crazy

**Michael**: *smirks*, Jasmine

**Michae**l: Cindy, Jasmine I got someone you should meet!

**Cindy:** What, OH MY GOD, GIRL I LOVE YO OUTFIT, YOU SHOULD GO TO DA PARTY WIT DAT ON

**Jasmine**: Humph

**Stella:** Excuse me?

**Jasmine:** You heard me, Yeah I heard you from Brooklyn, bitch you aint nobody, so stop thinking you so hard and can fuck anyone over because you definitely not going to get on my bad side

**Stella:** FIRST OF ALL BITCH I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR PROBLEM, YOUR THE ONE WITH THE FUCKING PROBLEM, AND RILEY WAS WRONG I DON'T LIKE YO ASS ALREADY. YOU THINK YOU SO CUTE, AND YOU GOT YOUR SHIT TOGETHER, BITCH DONT COME A ME THAT WAY. I DONT KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU FUCKING TALKING TO, BUT DONT COME FLAUNTING YOUR ASS AROUND ME LIKE YOU KNOW ME. BITCH YOUR A FAILURE A MISTAKE THATS WHY YOU CANT GET NO DAMN MAN, NO WONDER HUEY DON'T LIKE YOU ASS BECAUSE YOU TOO DAMN FUCKED UP. YOU THINK EVERYTHING GOES YOUR DAM WAY, BITCH THE SAD THING IS YOU DONT EVEN KNOW ME AND I ALREADY KNOW THIS MUCH ABOUT YOUR WHITE ASS. BITCH YOU LACK UNDERSTANDING, YOUR ASS DOESN'T UNDERSTAND HOW HARD IT IS TO GET SMETHING, YOU GET EVERYTHING HANDED TO YOU. NO FUK YOUR BITCH ASS SELF YOU DONT EVEN KOW ANYHTING ABOUT MY HOME TOWN AND YOU ALREADY FUCKING WITH IT. AND BITCH I DONT THINK IM HARD I KNOW IM FUCKING HARD IM FUCKIN RAW I COULD STILL YOUR MAN BECUASE OF HOW HARD I AM. BUT NO I CAME TO BE NICE AND YOU THINK YOU BOUT IT BOUT IT. BUT YOU NOT SO STOP TALKING WHAT YOU DONT KNOW!

**Michael:** Damnnnnnnnn, She fucking went Brooklyn New York on your ass

**Jasmine: *** Mumbles stupid ass bitch!*

**Stella:** You got something to say slut!

**Jasmine:** How are you going to say I'm a slut, when you don't even know me. * then tears start coming out her face*, You of all people already got Riley. You don't understand how hard it is because you love someone that does not even love you or know you exist. I only act hard because of the pain in my heart, I love Huey freeman, Because of the way he is. He always breaks my heart, you don't know how it feels, you have the perfect life, you got the man, the perfect body, a big ass, and beautiful hair. But me I have to work hard to get him because I'm white. * chokes on a sob*, Your black he likes black girls not white girls, just because my dad is black my mom is white then I'm white, my dad acts like a white man. I wish things would go my way, I wish I had what you had, I didn't mean to say those things to you, I was just so jealous because I saw the way Huey looked at you and you sisters and how you guys style look the bomb and I wish it was me. I just want huey and he doesn't even like me, I feel, like the outlier, because Michael even said you and you sisters were sexy Riley SAID IT TO HUEY DIDNT HAVE TO BECAUSE OF THE WAY HE LOOKED AT YOU. I JUST FEEL LIKE YOU AND YOUR SISTERS ARE GOING TO WIN THEM OVER AND FUCK THEM AND I'LL BE ALL ALONE BECAUSE I'M WHITE. I ACT JUST LIKE A WHITE GIRL, LOOK AT ME I'M CRYING!, UGHH I HATE MY SELF I HATE MY HAIR I HATE ME FACE I HATE EVRYTHING ABOUT ME BECAUSE IM SO FUKING UGLY NO ONE LIKES ME, EVEN CINDY LIKED YOUR OUTFIT!

**Stella**: *sigh*, Jasmine, I'm not your friend and I'm not going to feel sorry for you, but I will tell you this, YOU ARE A BEUATIFUL GIRL. HUEY IS NOT THE ONLY MAN IN THE WORLD, THERE ARE PLENTY OF OTHER SEXY GUYS, SHIT LOOK AT MICHAEL .

**Michael**: WHAT!

**Jasmine**: Thank you and I'm so sorry, also I never thought of Michael that way, he was just my friend.

**Stella:** Come on Michael, why don't you like Jasmine?

**Michael:** *spits out drink*

**Michael:** What the hell Stella!

**Stella:** Look at her!

**Michael:** * looks over at Jasmine*

**Michael:** I-I-I mean she cute and all, her face is and she got a body, but she not my type

**Stella:** Why not!

**Michael:** Do I really have to answer this?

**Stella:** YES!

**Michael:** *sigh*, She to winy, and her personality annoys me

**Stella:** What the hell why would you say that!

**Michael:** OH MY GOD, YOU TOLD ME TO ANSWER THE QUESTION!

**Stella**: Yea but I didn't mean answer it like that!

**Michael:** Well maybe if you didn't ask the question we wouldn't be in this situation!

**Jasmine:** It's okay Michael, I know I'm annoying

**Michael:** Jasmine I didn't mean to hurt you're feelin-

**Jasmine:** It's cool

**Jasmine:** *gets up and walks away*

**Michael:** Jasmine!, Jasmine!, SHIT!

Stella: See what you did now go fix it!

**Michael:** Shut the hell up!

**Jasmine:** * runs upstairs to the bathroom*

Jasmine:* starts to sob* _Now I know why I can't get a man, I'm such a child, and I thought me changing would make matters better, but no it's only worse!_

**Michael**: *knock knock*

**Jasmine:** Whoever the hell it is go away!

**Michael**: Jasmine please open the door

**Jasmine**: no go away, I now understand why I can't get a man and why no one likes me, thanks Michael, maybe I should just kill myself huh, and maybe everyone would be happy!

**Michael:** Jasmine stop being so damn stubborn, and open the door!

**Jasmine:** No!

**Michael:** if you don't open this doo-

**Jasmine**: And what are you going to do huh, kill me go ahead I don't deserve to live, rape me hmm maybe it will teach me a lesson, or are you going to stop being my friend, go ahead I don't give a damn I should be alone!

**Michael:** GODDAMIT JASMINE OPEN THE DOOR, I'M SORRY YOU THINK THAT NO ONE LOVES YOU, WHICH IS NOT TRUE, I'M SORRY YOU THINK YOUR WORTHLESS BECAUSE HUEY DOES NOT LIKE YOU, I'M SORRY YOU TO FUCKED UP TO KNOW WHO FUCKING LOVES YOU , JASMINE IF YOU DONT THINK ANYONE LOVES YOU, JUST KNOW I DO!

**Michael:** * walks away from the door*

**JASMINE:** MICHAEL! , * opens the door*, MICHAEL!

**Jasmine**: Stella where is Michael!

**Stella:** He left, and said he was going home!

**Jasmine:** MICHAEL!, MICHAEL where are you

**Jasmine:** * sees someone with dreads walking down the side walk

**Michael:** AHHHHHHHHH!

**Jasmine:** MICHEAL! * Jasmine runs and kneels by his side,

**Michael:** Jasmine?

**Jasmine: Michael** what happened, who shot you in your leg!

**Michael:** Jasmine please don't cry I'm fine

**Jasmine:** * cries uncontrollably*

Jasmine: IM SO FUCKING STUPID I SHOULD OF LISTEN WHEN YOU SAID OPEN THE DOOR, MICHEAL PLEASE DONT DIE

**Michael:** J-J-J-asmine its o-o-okay

**Jasmine:** MICHEAL, MICHEAL, NO MICHEAL PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME, NO NO, IM SORRY I LOVE YOU!

**Michael:** I-I-I LOVE YOU TO J-J-ASMINE

_And with that Jasmine put her head on the lifeless body_

**Jasmine:** MICHEAL DONT LEAVE ME PLEASE I'M SORRY! NOOO I LOVE YOU

**Jasmine:** *kisses Michael's lips*

AN:

_**OKAY SO WHAT DO YOU THINK, I KNOW CLIFF HANGER, SORRRY, TOMMORRW, I WILL UPDATE**_


	7. The hospital

_**Hi everyone I have updated this story, plus Jasmine is so stupid in this chapter**_

Jasmine was still knelt down beside Michael , when she heard Paramedics.

"Excuse me Ma'am but are you okay, do you need help?

"Your so fucking stupid, DON'T YOU SEE ME KNELT DOWN BESIDE A MAN WH NEEDS FUCKING HELP , WHAT KIND OF DAMN QUESTION IS THAT"

Ma'am I understand how you feel but I need yo-

"FUCK YOU, YOUR STANDING THERE TALKING TO ME, WHAT THE FUCK?, WHAT KIND OF PARAMEDIC ARE YOU. DO YOU SEE THIS MAN IN BLOOD YOU ASSHOLE STOP STARING AT ME AND HELP HIM!"

"Ma'am I am going to ask you one more time to calm down I see the man. Now tell me what happened?"

"WHAT THE FUCK?, I DON' FUCKING KNOW, I JUST HEARD HIM SCREAM AND HE FELL DOWN TO THE GROUND:

"Thank you Ma'am now do you think you can move so I can check him?"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Ok, not the answer I was looking for. Guys take this woman away so I can check this man"

"Don't any of you fucking touc-, GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME GET OFFF!"

"Ma'am please calm down it is not that serious!"

"IT IS THAT SER"-,but instead Jasmine got cut off, because one of the men put a hand over her mouth.

The paramedic man put his two fingers on Michael's neck to see if he had a pulse.

"HE'S GOT A PULSE!. QUICK YOU GUYS PUT HIM IN THE STRAPPER"

The men put Michael in the strapped wheel and put him inside the paramedic car

"Ma'am would you like to ride in the back?"

"Fuck you" says Jasmine, as she leaps into the car

_Man what the fuck they don't pay me enough for this, maybe I should just quit my job instead of dealing with rude people all the damn time!_

_Michael_ opens his eyes and looks everywhere, to see where he is

"_**Where the fuck am I', Michael says mentally to himself**_

"_**Jasmine?" Michael says questioning, "What the fuck why is she in here". "Oh my god", groans Michael "I have the worst Headache, what the fuck happened was I drinking?"**_

"_**Oh shit", Michael mentally curses to himself. Everything was starting to come back to him, when Jasmine was being insecure and he said he loved her. Then he stormed out the house, his anger took over him and then someone shot him. Jasmine was saying please don't go I love you.**_

"_**For some reason I had a feeling in my body that she kissed me, But feelings in your body don't mean anything". "You just have a desire for the other person!"**_

"_**Wait what the hell I don't desire for Jasmine". "Do I?, Nahh it's just a fantasy, I don't even like he-"**_

"HIS EYES ARE OPEN , HE'S BREATHING JUST FINE!," shouts one paramedic

"Michael, MICHAEL," Jasmine gasps, "OH MY GOD YOUR ALIVE," Jasmine screams wrapping her arms around his neck

"Hi Jasmine, mind telling me where I am?"

"Your in the ambulance silly"

"WHAT THE FUCK?", Michael narrows his eyes to the 1st paramedic he sees

"Hi sir?"

"Nigga fuck your shit, get these damn things off my arms, and chest!"

"Sir I'm afraid I can't do that, you have to stay hooked up"

"Ughhhhhh", groans Micheal

"_**Oh my God Michael is so sexy, his dreads are in a big mess and his chiseled 8 pack is so damn sexy!"**_

"M-M-Michael", stutters Jasmine

"Yes Jasmine"

"Are you going to be okay, I don't want you to die!"

"Jasmine I am not going to die, and Jasmine I did not get shot in the leg"

"I never sa-,, Oh never mind"

"Yea that's what I thought, I heard you when you said", Michael imitates Jasmines voice "Who shot you in your leg Michael, Michael please don't die!"

"Shut up, I don't sound like that"

"Yes you do Jasmine!"

"Michael lets be serious okay?"

"Whatever floats your boat Ma"

"Okay Michael, I have som-"

"Okay both of you shut up and Ma'am I need you to move so I can pull him off the truck and into the hospital"

"Bu-"

"Ma'am I need you to step out the way"!

"UGHHHHHHH", groans Jasmine

The paramedics take Michael off the truck and rush him to the Emergency room, because of his shot arm.

_**2 hours later**_

" Excuse me Ma'am are you Jasmine"?

"Yes, I am what happened to Michael, Is he okay?, please tell me he is, I fucking love him!"

"Ma'am calm down, I know your concerned about your boyfriend"

A blush forms on Jasmine's face, "Umm he is not my boyfriend, just a friend"

"Okay well he is going to be fine , The bullet in his arm is not bad it's only 1st degree which is not bad at all, it will take about a week for his arm to heel, But for now make sure he puts the special peroxide on his arm wound so it will heal faster"

"Okay thank you doctor, can he go home now or can I see him?"

"Yes you may, right this way Ma'am"

Jasmine follows the doctor down the hall and stops at the last door.

"He is in here"

"Hey Michael, how are you feeling?"

Michael groans and averts his eyes to Jasmine

"I'm fine Ma , how are you holding up , your not sad and crying anymore about my wounded arm are you?," laughs Michael Hysterically

"Micheal Shut up", Jasmine says silencing Michael with her lips

Michael and Jasmine Part for air, and stares in each other's eyes

"I better go, Bye Michae"-

But Micheal, pulls Jasmine's wrist and pulls her to his chest

Jasmine gasps, "Michael we can't do this I-I-I-I L-L-Lo"

"NO, YOU FUCKING DON'T JASMINE!, YOU DO NOT FUCKING LOVE HUEY. I SEE IT IN YOUR DAMN FACE WHEN ME AND YOU ARE TOGETHER. GODAMN JASMINE WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE WITH ME, I HAVE FUCKING LOVED YOU EVER SINCE YOU LIKED HUEY. IT IS NOT A JEALOUSY THING JASMINE!, I LOVE YOU AND YOU LOVE ME SO WHY CAN'T WE FUCKING BE TOGETHER"!

"M-M-Michael, I can't do this I really do like Huey and I don't think this relationship will work between us. Instead you were like a big brother to me. I can't fall in love with you Michael, I'm sorry"

"Jasmine, when are you going to get it through your head that Huey does not want anything to do with you!, he does not like you"

"I like you Jasmine, Hell I love your crazy ass, I know you can be annoying at times and act like a kid, but who doesn't?, Jasmine I wish you would understand how much I love you and that I want you so bad. Your heart is so kind and your so sweet and innocent , I want to be the man that takes you innocence and you show me kindness and I do the same for you!"

_**Jasmine get a hold of your self, you know you love him so much, So why can't you admit it, Why because he isn't Huey, So who gives a crap, Michael loves you and wants you so bad, you could just say I love you Michael telling the truth and be happy, or you could deny deny and say I love Huey and not you, I think of you as a friend!**_

Once again Jasmine went with her mind instead of her heart

"I love Huey", and Jasmine runs out the door and out of the hospital and sits outside the door bursting out into a fit of tears

_**Why are you so damn stupid Jasmine, You fucking love Michael, Not Huey, fuck him he doesn't want you, Michael does, and you want him badly, And why would you kiss him and then say I don't love you, What the fuck , UGHHHHH I'm to fucking stupid to even realize what is right in front of my face waiting for me! He won't wait for long though, He'll probably move on after a month or so to find another chick and you then lose your chance with this cute sexy fine piece of choclat-**_

"Jasmine?"

" Whoever the fuck it is go away!"

"Jasmine, look up at me!"

Jasmine looks up and gasps , She saw the man she once loved with all her heart, and the man that never felt that way

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF IT'S YOU HUEY, I SAID WHOEVER THE FUCK IT IS GO AWAY. SO GO THE FUCK AWAY!"

"Jasmine don't be like th-"

"Don't Be like what Huey!, What!, You don't want me to love you, Don't be like a fucking innocent little girl looking for her damn prince charming!, or do you just want me to grow up and be cold and heartless like you. It's like how the fuck do you live, I fucking hate you Huey you always hurt my feelings!, After I stick by your side even though you continued to me mean to me. Nope not anymore Huey, You can't hurt me I don't love you and I never will, you are a fucking dog, your no better than Riley. Go away, I already saw the way you looked at all 3 of those girls, like they were a sexy piece of shit you could just eat over and over again"!

Jasmine I-

"Just leave me alone Huey" , says Jasmine calmly walking toward the hospital entrance

Jasmine walks to Michael's hospital room

"Jasmine what are you doing here, I thought you left seeing as though you don't want to be with me"

"I saw Huey", jasmine blurted out

"AND?"

"Well I told him off I said I don't love you Huey and I was telling him how I used to love him and he threw my heart away".

"Well Jasmine, who do you love?"

"I don't know", says Jasmine in a small voice

"Jasmine, really I know you love someone who is it?"

"You…"

"I love you to Jasmine, Now come here", Michael says patting a spot for Jasmine to sit

Jasmine walks over to the spot and sits down

"Jasmine," Michael says holding jasmine waist," I know your hurt and even if we don't get together I will always be here for you okay?"

Jasmine nods

"Okay Do you need to cry?"

"Yes", Jasmine says softly into his shoulder

"Go head Ma cry, its ok"

Michael felt the wet tears on his chest tricking down him

"Jasmine are you okay , now?"

"Yes, I'm fine", sniffs Jasmine

"Look at me Jasmine"

Jasmine looks at Michael and their eyes meet

_**Shit!,**_ Michael mentally curses at himself, _**Ugh why do I get so weak and just want to take her right then and there. Ugh she is so fucking beautiful!**_

"Jasmine, do you want to go now?"

"Yes. Come on lets go!"

Micheal hops out the bed and walks over to the chair to get his clothes

Jasmine stares at Micheal, _**Damn he is so sexy!**_

Michael smirks," Like what you see Jasmine?"

"I see you eyeing me up an down like I'm a piece of meat"

"Michael your so sexy, I love your Muscular build, and that Goddamn 8 pack"

Michael smirks," I know Jasmine. I can't wait to see your body to"

"Michael you already see it"

Michael eyed Jasmine's body and licked his lips

"Damn Jaz', Michael said he looked at her attire, She had on Michael's favorite color, Green. She had on a Green Pencil skirt. With a white off the shoulder mid stomach shirt, just to show off her stomach and some white sandals with a green flare to go to it. Her hair was in a pig ponytail, and a chines bags over her forehead. She had on Green hoop earings, and a white bracelet.

"Jasmine, you look so sexy , why don't we go somewhere else instead of at the freeman's house"

"Okay", Jasmine says turning toward the door

Giving, Michael a glimpse of her ass. _**DAMMMMM she got a big ass**_

Michael smacked Jasmine's but and Ran away

"Micheal!, Stop", Laughed Jasmine , putting her hand behind her but

That is all for now did you like it R&R


	8. Crushed hearts, and saddness

Hi Hi people Today is the day for Another Chapter!

* * *

><p>'<p>

'Jasmine?''

''Yes, Micheal '', Jasmine said looking at their hands that were intertwined together.

''Jasmine'', Micheal Stops in front of Jasmine and holds her waist

''Jasmine are you sure you love me?''

''Micheal why would you say that of course I do'

''I know you do, but do you want to be in a relationship right now?''

_Jasmine looks away from Micheal, trying to avoid his gaze_

''Jasmine stop with this do you really want to be in a relationship with me?''

''Micheal I don't know okay!, I think we should just take it slow, talk it out and just stay friends''

''Jasmine''. ''I knew you didn't want to be in a relationship''. ''Why didn't you just tell me that instead of lying to me''.

''Micheal I'm not lying to you''. '' I do love you, but I never said I wanted to be in a relationship right now''

''Jasmine , I don't think we can do this. I mean we don't want to be in a relationship.''

''Really Micheal!, WHAT THE FUCK WHY CANT WE REMAIN FRIENDS!''

''Jasmine. I never said that. I just don't want to put you and me into a position where I want to fuck you but you don't want to be in a relationship.''

''Wait! You want to fuck me?''

'Ummmmm. Nahhh''

''Oh my God wow!''

''Jasmine I have to go bye!''

''Bye Micheal.''

_**Back in the freeman Residence**_

* * *

><p>''So who you?'' , said Cindy<p>

''I'm Stella, Riley's Girlfriend''

''Oh well I'm Ci-''

''WAIT WHAT THE HELL. YOU GO WIT RILEY?''

''Yeah, why is that a shocker?''

''FUCK YOU. WIT YO LITTLE BITCH ASS SELF, WHAT DA FUCK DIS DOME OLD BULLSHITTT.''

''RILEY!, COME DOWN HEA NOW!'' , said Cindy

Riley comes running down the steps

''Wha-''

_**Shit **_Riley mentally cursed at himself

''Riley you little good for nothing stupid ass broke wanna be gangsta dumb ass nigga. WHAT THE HELL, HOW THE FUCK YOU GONNA GO WIT DIS STUPID ASS BITCH BUT YO DUMB ASS FUCKING KISSED ME!''

''Cindy, please don't start iight. First of all nigga you da one all over me. You da bitch who want a piece of Reezy.''

''NIGGA PLEASE. WHEN I KISSED YOU, YOU DA ONE WHO KEPT DEEPEINING THE KISS. TALKING BOUT PLEASE DON'T BE MAD CINDY AND ALL DHIS OTHA SHIT!''

''BITCH FUCK YOU, YOU AINT NO RIDE OR DIE CHICK YOU A HOE DAT NEED TO DIE. YOU FUCKED UP IN DA DAMN HEAD, IF YOU THOUGHT REEZY WANTED YO UGLY WHITE DUMB BLONDE WANNA BE BLACK SELF!''

''NIGGA WHAT DA HE-''

''SHUT THE FUCK UP, BOTH OF YOU. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS. RILEY I CANT BELIEVE YOU FUCKING KISSED HER AND THEN ASKED ME OUT!''

''WELL BELIEVE IT GIRL. HE PLAYING BOTH OF US!''

''AND YOU BITCH. I AINT YO FRIEND. IM NOT EVEN YOU GIRL, SO STEP ASIDE. YOU THE ONE WITH THE BITCH ASS ATTITUDE , YOU NEED TO LEARN HOW TO KEEP YO MOUTH SHUT!''

''Yea white girl!''

''Riley, your not off the hook either!''

''What I d-''

''We are through Riley. Once again I thought I found the one, but no you just like every other nigga in this goddamn world. You aint looking for no damn relationship! You just want the pussy. You aint having this pussy nigga so you might as well forget that!''

''Stella what are you talking abou-''

''Save it Riley I don't care. You a bitch ass nigga, go find some other pussy to fuck, Stella walks towards the front door, but stops when Riley stops her wrist.''

''RILEY LET GO OF ME''! STELLA SAID WIT TEARS IN HER EYES!

''Stella, please don't go your my heart. I love you'''

''NIGGA FUCK YOU, YOU DON'T LOVE NOBODY, ALL YOU LOVE IS PUSSY. IF YOU WANT PUSSY SO DAMN MUCH GO GET SOME FROM CINDY SINCE YOU WANT TO FUCKING KISS HER!''

'''Stella please don't do this.''

''WHY RILEY, HUH NIGGA! WHAT SO YOU CAN FUCKING LIE TO ME AGAIN. YOU DON'T FUCKING LOVE ME. ALSO WHEN DID YOU KISS HER?''

''Stel-''

''ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION''!

Riley sighed,'' It was before I met you.''

''WHEN WAS THIS RILEY?''

''The day I met you.''

Stella laughs,'' I am so fucking stupid you know. I cant believe when you asked me to be your boo I said yes!''

''St-''

'''NOPE I DON'T GIVE A FUCK RILEY. I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES ANYMORE. I DON'T WANT TO EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU DID WITH HER. YOU'RE A FUCKING DOG AND I HATE YOU!''

''St-''

''I AINT FINISHED DAMMIT. DON'T INTERRUPT ME WITH YOUR BITCH ASS SELF. YOU BETTER TAKE ONE MORE GOOD LOOK AT ME , BECAUSE THIS IS THE LAST YOU WILL EVER SEE OF ME!''

''St-''

''SHUT THE FUCK UP, I DON'T WANT TO HEA-'''

''SHUT THE FUCK UP STELLA!. I HEARD YOU THE FIRST MILLION OF TIMES. DAMN WILL YOU JUST GODDAMN LISTEN, AND STOP RUNNING YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH ALL THE GODDAMN TIME!''

''Stella. You don't understand anything. First of all, she kissed me first and I kissed her back. Then I deepened the kiss. But when she fell on top of me I pushed her off. Trying to remember , this is my homie why am I kissing her like this!. Stella when I met you I looked at your body and said damn look at that fine girl right durrr. But when I started talking to you, and we started talking, I felt like hmm maybe I can love her. She seems real enough. She will keep a nigga in check. I was trying to find the right girl.''

''Riley I don't want to hear this shit, about how you are so madly in love with me and how you want me so damn much. You only liked me because of my body. You didn't see my qualities. Now you see how I am and your trying to get out of it like a little punk. Instead of fessing up and taking it like a man. Riley I don't want to be with you anymore! You and me are through, I am not changing my mind at all. I will stay for the party and sleep over but being together is going to take some time. I rushed into the relationship to fast, when I thought you were the one. I don't even know you.''

''Stella, are you sure I cant change your mind! Please don't leave me I love you''

''No Riley, you cant I'm sorry''

''So I guess this is goodbye huh, goodbye to everything we shared all the kisses, all the fun?''

''Yea, bye Riley''

''Can I at lease get a goodbye kiss?''

Stella sighs, ''I guess so Riley''

Riley leans in forward to Stella and their lips meet, then He gets closer to her, putting one hand on her waist and the other on her butt. He slips his tongue in her mouth and kisses her so passionately. Then their lips part, and Stella looks in his eyes with happiness.

''Wow, you never have kissed me like that.''

''I know I really wish I could do that all the time, I really wish we wouldn't break up.''

''Riley I cant do this. I really don't know what to do. I wish I could stay with yo-''

Then Riley does the Unthinkable, and picks her up bridal style and races her up to his room and locks the door.

''Riley what are you doing?''

Riley doesn't say anything. He throws his shirt off him and crawls toward the bed.

''RILEY STOP!''

Riley, gets on top of Stella and and takes her shoes off. Then he kisses her neck

Stella, moans. ''Riley'', Stella says panting.

Riley pulls her shirt up at the bottom and rubs it. Still kissing her neck

''Riley please stop!''

Riley moves his lips to Stella's stomach and kissed on the side and middle

''AHH,'' Stella says

Riley unbuttons her blue skinnies and kisses her inner thighs. Then he smirks at her blue and black underwear. He puts his hand on her middle and strokes it.

''RILEY!, I don't want to do th-''

But riley ceases her with his lips

Riley pulls her shirt all the way up. Just to see her big ass breasts, his pulls one out of the bra and sucks on it.

''Riley please stop. I'm not ready!''

Then Riley flips Stella on her stomach and smacks her ass,

''Riley I don't want to be raped.''

Riley laughs and gets off the bed, to look in her eyes

''You are so stupid. I may want you but I will never rape you''

''I told you to stop though, and you wouldn't''

''That was pleasure. I was just satisfying you. I know you wanted it, but you were not ready''

''Riley I''

''It's okay Stella.''

Stella gets off the bed and pulls her shirt down. Fixes her bra, and buttons her jeans back up. She puts her shoes back on and, looks at Riley one last time.

She goes over to the computer, gives him and kiss on the cheek, walks over to the door and opens it.

''Goodbye Riley'', Stella says in a soft voice. Then she closes the door, all you can hear is her shoes hitting the hard wood steps

''Good bye Stella'', Riley says to himself.

**Clifffffff hangerrrrrrrrr**


	9. The sleepoverdance party

**Hi hi there, new chappy**

* * *

><p><strong>Stella's Point of View<strong>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Riley kissed her! I thought he was faithful". "I guess not, but what happened upstairs makes me want him more and more". "It's not supposed to be like that". "I'm supposed to hate him, not feel weak when I see him".<p>

"Aye yo you"!

Stella turns her head to the right as she is about to open the door, she sees Cindy looking at her with plead full eyes.

"What Cindy"?

"Yo, Stella don't break up with Riley because of me". "I kisse-

"I don't care Cindy, I'm done with this shit, it's already been established".

"No see your wrong". "Riley is a good guy, he loves you". "The Riley I knew back when we were 10 would of never tried to get you not to leave him". "He would say something like Bye bitch!, first of all he wouldn't even have a girl". "Back then he thought all women were hoes"!

Stella chuckles a little, but still looks serious. "Cindy look, I understand you like Riley and you wanted him, but the thing that makes me pissed is that he deepens the kiss and then wants me as his girlfriend in the same day that he kissed you"? "That is messed the fuck up"!

"Stella you heard him back there". "He deepened the kiss because he remembered this is my homie, and we should not be doing this". "He likes you a lot Stella, I don't see how you can't see it". "That boy has changed drastically".

"Why is this my fault Cindy"! "He fucking deepened the kiss"! "Like how the fuck would you feel if some girl that was his "homie" kissed him and he was surprised but he kissed her back, but not only that he fucking deepened it". "Then he sees a girl on the street and wants to fuck her so he asks her out". "Then when they get to his house his "homie" says something about how he is he going to ask another chick out but he deepened the kiss with his "homie". "Wouldn't you be fucking mad!, and not only that but he never tells you this shit and you have to find out from his "homie"!

"Look Stella, I know it is hard"! "But you gotta trust Riley". "He loves you and likes you, I don't think it is always about fucking". "Maybe he wanna spend da time wit you".

"Cindy I don't know"." I can't get hurt again, this is going to take some time".

"Well at least tell me this"! "Are you still staying for the sleepover"?

"I guess so Cindy, but you know we got school tomorrow"! "And I'm going to be new"!

"Girl I got your back"." Riley can take you now to get yo clothes if you want".

"It's not just me Cindy". "It's my sisters and me"!

"Well, go back up to his room and ask him to take you to yo house"!

"Whatever Cindy". Stella races up the steps and knocks on Riley's door.

"Riley!" Stella called out

"What, who is it, damn all yall niggas bothering me". The door swings open, "Wha-

"Stella"?

"Y-Y-yea", said Stella stuttering at Riley 8 pack chiseled chest with only basketball shorts on. "D-D-D-o you think you can take me back to get my clothes"?

"U-U-Umm, I guess so. Igght". "Yo you ready"?

"Yea I'm ready."

"Ok let me put shirt on".

"Can I come in"?

"Yea, come on", Riley says opening the door wider

"Wow Riley your room is so clean"

"Girl you was just in here"

"I know but I never really got to look around because of… never mind"

"You sure about that"?

"Yea, you ready now Riley"?

"Yea, let me just put my shoes on", Riley grabbed his Nike slide ins and his phone and the keys.

"Ok, now I'm ready"

Riley walks out his room door and Stella follows down the steps

"Yo Stella did you tal"-

"Oh never mind Stella, I'll see you when you get back".

_**Riley and Stella in the Truck**_

"Riley are you okay"?

"Yea, why wouldn't I"?

"No, I mean are you cool with my decision"?

Riley sighs, leans back in the chair and glances at her. "No I aint, but shit I really don't care no more". " I mean yea you was fun and I like you, but I can't wait on you". "I mean I gotta find another girl I can't just sit around all day waiting for you and me to get back together". "Shit life is too short for all dat", says Riley turning up his radio loud

Stella turns it down, "Riley is that all you think of me just some random chick, that you can fuck with but then on to the next one". "Basically because we broke it is on to the next one"?

"I-I-I mean what do want me to say Stella"? "I already tried to stop you three times, you wanted to go". "You made the decision to break up with me". "You said I was a dog and all a nigga wanted was pussy"? "I think you are out of your mind though for one". "I mean yea sure I want pussy, but that don't mean I want every fine girl pussy"." Nahh hhh, I mean like., I thought you was the one too". "You was something special to me, I thought of you as a wifey". "But you made the decision, I don't really care anymore Stella". "You can go find another nigga if you want, since Im a dirty ass good for nothing nigga".

"Riley this is not my fault, you never told me about how you and Cindy kissed".

"Oh my fucking god! Stella what the hell, I already told you that she kissed me". "I told you I kissed her back but I did not kiss her at all". "She kissed me,she made the first move"." But you to damn stubborn to realize that". "I don't want her at all, I wanted you everything I told you was the truth, straight from a real nigga Stella"!

"Riley I don't care anymore, you never did love me". "Yo not a real nigga, a real nigga is from up North". "That is where all the real niggas are at nigga". "You a country ass nigga, a fake ass wanna be real nigga, you fucking punk"!

Riley ignores her and starts playing a game on his iphone

"I know you hear me talking to you Riley". "Answer me"!

"I don't got nothing to say Stella"." I already said it, I aint wasting my breath no more, I'm not gonna waste my time telling you how much you mean to me". "You think it is all about the kiss". "You never listen to me so why are you telling me this now"!

Stella opened the car door and slams the door. She walks inside her house and slams it shut

She better stop slamming my doors!

_Stella in the house_

Stella walks in her room and pick out a outfit for school tomorrow.

_**I'm going to look extra sexy tomorrow**_

Stella picks out a red off the shoulder shirt. Some white booty shorts and white and red spizike jordans. Then she grabs her flat iron and 3 pairs of underwear and 3 bras' and her mango lip gloss. She heads to her nightstand and gets her droid charger, her strawberry body wash and lemon deodorant. Then she heads to her jewelry box and gets a gold necklace with the word Stella on it, and red and white dangling earrings. She gets her socks out of her drawer and she picks out some gray sweat pants and a pink spaghetti tank top with her Nike slides to wear for nighttime tonight.

_**Hmm maybe I should get Melanie and Kimberly's things too.**_

Stella goes to Kimberly's room first. She picks out a white pencil skirt and a yellow spaghetti tank top. Then she goes to Kimberly's closet and picks out yellow and white sandals, and Kimberly's short sleeve cropped Jacket. She gets her underwear, deodorant, and body from Kimberly's nightstand. She picks out a white pearl necklace and yellow earrings with the word Kimberly in them Kimberly's jewelry box. She head to Kimberly's dresser picks out blue and white power puff girl shorts and her Blue and white power puff girl socks and tank top. She grabs Kimberly's phone, charger, and heads to Melanie's room

When Stella goes next door to Melanie's room she picks out a purple v-neck and black capris from her dresser. Then she goes to Melanie's closet and gets her purple and black 6 inch heels. Once she is finishes she head to Melanie's jewelry box to get purple earrings a black bracelet and a silver necklace with the words I love you in them. She gets Melanie's red basketball shorts, her white spaghetti tank top and her white and red striped socks for night time. Lastly she grabs her lipgloss, deodorant, and her underwear and bra. She grabs Melanie's phone, charger, and heads downstairs.

Stella walks downstairs with three big bags in her hand and goes to the kitchen cabinet. She takes out the big bag of candy varieties, some movies , Takis, and Hot Cheetos. She walks out her front door and locks the door. She sees Riley get out of his car and walks towards her.

Riley takes the 3 bags and puts them in the trunk. Then he goes over to Stella's side and opens her door. Stella gets in and he closes her door, the trunk and gets in his car.

"You got everything you need, because it was some heavy shit in there"!

"I got everything I need, and thank you for taking me to get my stuff".

"No problem shawty, but what are you going to wear tomorrow"?

"I'm not telling you". "You will find out tomorrow".

"Okay well we got to get up at 7:00 is that okay"?

"Yea that is fine".

"Okay it is 8.00 now, everybody should be there at the house"." Your sisters were with Huey and Jasmine, and Micheal".

"Okay, Riley I'm sorry for hurting you". "I don't want you to be hurt anymore, you should find the women for you"!

"Riley sighs, Stella you were the one for me". "I don't understand how we just broke up, tell me why you broke up with me".

"Riley I can't do this ok". "We can remain friends but not boyfriend and girlfriend, it's too hard for me to handle right now".

"Stella , you think that every nigga is the same". "For one that is not true, I know in your past you have been hurt but that don't mean that every one is the same". "You have so much hurt in you that you can't trust no nigga". "I understand that, but I just wish you would give me another chance".

"Riley you don't understand at all". "You have not lived my life, do you want to know how many niggas I have went out with and put my trust in"? "You probably are right, not everyone is the same but I have had too much hurt to even think about trusting anyone anymore". "I'm sorry that you can't move on from me". "I'm sorry that you love me and don't want to let me go, but I can't risk the fact of getting hurt again".

Riley sighs, "Stella do what you think is best for you". "I wish you would open your eyes and see that I am not going to hurt you at all". "I know I did not tell you about the encounter me and Cindy had". "But why would I tell you when all it will do is create problems". "I know that you want us to be back together and I do to". "But the hurt you have has taken over our chances of being back together"." You are not obligated to do anything and neither am I but I want you to remember that no matter what I will be here for you". "Even if we do not get back together".

Stella, opened her mouth about to say something but quickly closed it. She did not know what to say to Riley, he was honest with her she could see it in his eyes. But the fact of getting back together with him was questionable in her mind. Stella knew that Riley loved her body and loved the way she was. She liked the fact that he respected her and did not call her out of her name. She admired him for his ability to respect, care and no matter what always be a helping hand. He would do some of the most surprising things that Stella ever encountered that no other boy would ever do up North.

Riley and Stella sat in silence. When Riley pulled up to the driveway of the house, he got out of his car and opened Stella's door. Stella got out and headed towards the trunk waiting for Riley to open it.

"Stella, just go by the door I got the bags".

"No Riley I want to help, you should not be doing this by yourself".

"Stella this is showing that I care for you so I want you to get yourself by the door so I can get the stuff out of the trunk".

Stella wanted to protest, but quickly agreed with Riley. She stood by the door waiting for Riley.

Riley got the 3 bags out of the truck , closed the trunk and went over to Stella who was holding the snack bag. Riley opened the door with his keys and Stella walked in.

Stella, Riley?, is that yall"?

Stella recognized the voice immediately. It was Cindy

"Stella"?

"I'm right here Cindy, where everybody at"?

"Huey and Kimberly upstairs but Jazmine and Micheal not here".

Cindy looks towards the door and sees Riley carrying 3 bags.

"What the hell Stella"?

"Cindy one bag is mine, and the other are Melanie's and Kimberly's".

Cindy looks at Riley and their eyes meet. Riley's eyes looked regretful , sad, and angry.

"What the hell you looking at Cindy"!, shouts Riley

Cindy looks hurt and stomps up the stairs, and slams the door shut

Riley sighs, and gives Stella her bag, The bathroom is upstairs to room down to you left.

Stella nods and takes the bag and walks toward the stairs

Riley looks at Stella while she is walking toward the steps. Her curvy figure is so sexy in all the right places. Her hair bounces up and down while she walks and her butt jiggles up and down

Riley smiled and thought to himself, why did we break up I love her.

**Stella in the shower**

* * *

><p>I dont need me a basketball player<br>All I need is somebody thats down for me  
>And he dont have to have money<br>His love is just like honey  
>Its so sweet to me<br>He can have everything in this world  
>But he'll sacrafice it all for me<br>And I made up my mind  
>Im in love this time<br>And it feels so real

**Stella thought about her and Riley in the future. How she found the guy of her dreams and how he was there and how he was doing anything for her**

_[Chorus]_  
>And I<br>Know that he wont break my heart  
>And I<br>Know that we wont ever part  
>Its time, time for us to settle down<br>And I  
>Wanna be with him forever<p>

**She thought about them being together forever. He would never break her heart and would be there until the end**

_[verse 2]_  
>They can say that I am crazy<br>For makin him mah baby  
>But that's how it's gone be<br>See I done been through many changes  
>But this one I aint changing<br>It's gon' stay the same  
>I can have everything in this world<br>But I'll sacrafice it all for him  
>And I made up my mind<br>Im in love this time  
>And it feels so real<p>

_[Chorus]_

_[bridge]_  
>I love you<br>And all of the things that you do  
>Oh baby please<br>I need you (I need you)  
>So believe me (I do)<br>I do (oOoOOo)  
>Cause I love you (I love you)<br>And every lil thing baby (you do)  
>No no OoO whooOooa OooOo<br>They don't know how I feel  
>Cause I know this is real<p>

_[Chorus 2x]_

**When the song ended she sat in the shower crying uncontrollably wishing that her and Riley would not have broken up. She did this this to her self, but she thought that if they broke up the pain and hurt would go away. But the more she thought about him his smile, his body, his talents and everything about him she wanted to run in to his arms and cry. So he would be there, she knew he would but she didn't know what to do. She loved Riley she knew she did with all her heart, she wanted him back badly but she didn't know what to do. She knew that Cindy wanted Riley, and Cindy kissed him and he deepened the kiss because of Cindy but the thoughts of them kissing made her angrier and cry even more about it. She was going to run in Riley's room when she was finished with her shower and cry and cry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Riley in the shower<strong>

Riley was downstairs and started feeling icky so he went to take his shower in his room. When Riley stepped in the shower he started to think and he did something he has not done in years. He cried and he put his head in his hands. Riley missed Stella he wished things never were like this. All the stuff he said in the car about moving on was a big lie. He could not move on from Stella he wanted her. He loved her and he did not want to think about her being with another guy. Riley song started to play called when it hurts

**Can you take me telling you the truth**  
><strong>When I know the situation is shadiest<strong>  
><strong>But my girl, will you..<strong>  
><strong>Believe when I say I knew that you be tripping<strong>

**So I slept out in my ride in the driveway**  
><strong>So before we get into the things that we shouldn't do<strong>  
><strong>I'ma need your undivided attention<strong>  
><strong>Cause it's fantasies and reality<strong>  
><strong>Baby which one are we living in, oh<strong>

**When it hurts, will we still be**  
><strong>The same two lovers<strong>  
><strong>All over each other<strong>  
><strong>When it hurts, will we still see<strong>  
><strong>What we got together<strong>  
><strong>Promise that we'll never<strong>  
><strong>Never ever be<strong>  
><strong>Temporary (Not Another)<strong>  
><strong>Ordinary (Uh uh)<strong>  
><strong>We should change people's definition of love<strong>  
><strong>So forget what you heard<strong>  
><strong>The only way that this will work<strong>  
><strong>Is if you love me when it hurts<strong>  
><strong>Can you love when it hurts<strong>

He knew Stella was hurt and he probably should of stopped Cindy, but he was so caught up in the kiss. He was ready to take it to the next level with Cindy, but when she fell on top of him he had to stop it. That was his homie and he did not think about Cindy like that. Riley felt so hurt right now and wished that Stella would be right there in his arms. Hell he planned to take a shower with her today. He planned to make love to her today but Stella broke up with him. He did not want them to be like every other couple he wanted them to be together forever.

**I don't wanna blend in**  
><strong>With every other relationship that be falling in and out girl (Not us)<strong>  
><strong>I knew that I tripped<strong>  
><strong>Cause every time we argued<strong>  
><strong>I think about having someone on the side girl<strong>

**So before we get into the things that we shouldn't do**  
><strong>I'ma need your undivided attention<strong>  
><strong>Cause it's fantasies and reality<strong>  
><strong>Baby which one are we living in, oh<strong>

**When it hurts, will we still be**  
><strong>The same two lovers<strong>  
><strong>All over each other<strong>  
><strong>When it hurts, will we still see<strong>  
><strong>What we got together<strong>  
><strong>Promise that we'll never<strong>  
><strong>Never ever be<strong>  
><strong>Temporary (Not Another)<strong>  
><strong>Ordinary (Nuh uh)<strong>  
><strong>We should change people's definition of love<strong>  
><strong>So forget what you heard<strong>  
><strong>The only way that this will work<strong>  
><strong>You gotta love me when it hurts<strong>

**Babygirl we gotta face it**  
><strong>There'll be times that we let each other down<strong>  
><strong>And on the days that you ain't feeling me<strong>  
><strong>Will you be able to stick around<strong>  
><strong>Cause anything worth having is worth fighting for<strong>  
><strong>If we really want this thing to work<strong>  
><strong>We gotta go to war<strong>  
><strong>Girl, I'm in this thing<strong>  
><strong>I mean we're in this thing<strong>  
><strong>But through the tears will you still be here<strong>

**When it hurts, will we still be**  
><strong>The same two lovers<strong>  
><strong>All over each other<strong>  
><strong>When it hurts, will we still see<strong>  
><strong>What we got together<strong>  
><strong>Promise that we'll never<strong>  
><strong>Never ever be<strong>  
><strong>Temporary (Not Another)<strong>  
><strong>Ordinary (Nuh uh)<strong>  
><strong>I wanna change people's definition of love<strong>  
><strong>So forget what you heard<strong>  
><strong>Cause the only way that this will work<strong>  
><strong>Is if you love me when it hurts (When it hurts)<strong>

**When it hurts (When it hurts)**  
><strong>Do you love me when it hurts<strong>  
><strong>Girl when it hurts (When it hurts)<strong>  
><strong>When it hurts (When it hurts)<strong>  
><strong>Do you love me when it hurts<strong>  
><strong>When it hurts (When it hurts)<strong>  
><strong>When it hurts (When it hurts)<strong>  
><strong>Do you love me when it hurts<strong>  
><strong>When it hurts (When it hurts)<strong>  
><strong>When it hurts (When it hurts)<strong>  
><strong>When it hurts (When it hurts)<strong>  
><strong>Do you love me when it hurts<strong>

Stella turned the shower off and jumped out. She went to the mirror and looked at her reflection. She was curvy and had a big butt with huge boobs, but then she looked at her face it had tear stains on it and her eyes were red and puffy. Stella cleaned her face and brushed her teeth. She applied deodorant to her underarms and lotion to her skin. She put on her underwear and gray sweat pants, with her pink tank top. She put on socks and Nike slides, cleaned her mess up and walked out the bathroom, turning of the light.

When Stella walked downstairs she went into the kitchen and grabbed a plastic bag to put her clothes in. then she went to her bag and took out all the snacks she had and placed them on the couch. She walked back up stairs and tried to find Riley's room. She saw one room with books and papers with a big king sized bed , basically the room was spotless and clean. Stella knew that was not Riley's room he was art, gold chains, and his favorite rapper tyga. Stella walked in another room it had gold chains neatly arranged on the bed. Art work was sitting at the computer neatly arranged, and a lot of Jordans, Nikes, and some slide ins were in the closet neatly arranged. Stella knew for a fact this was Riley's room. It smelled of him. Axe cologne, she took in his room, the walls were painted Gold and some of his chains were on the wall , they were silver. Riley had style he had a lot of basketball shorts and wife beaters, and his collections were so in style. Stella walked over to his nightstand and found a blue box the size of a fist, she opened it and it was a necklace had the initials S.F on them. Stella gasped the necklace was beautiful. The letter S had the color of purple jewels engraved in it. The F had the color of black jewels engraved in it. Under the letter S it had Stella and under the F it had freeman. Stella gasped her tears started to form in her eyes. She felt so selfish Riley did love her he bought her something to show his love and she was so caught up with him deepening the kiss. That she did not even know what was in front of her eyes. Stella closed the box and sat on his bed. It was white with gold and silver in it. The comforter smelled so good just like Riley. She started crying in his bed, but she had to pull herself together, she got out of his bed and sat down at his chair.

**Riley in the bathroom**

**Riley was finished with his shower. He brushed his teeth applied deodorant put his boxers on put a towel around his waist. He grabbed his stuff and walked towards his room. When he walked in he saw someone sitting at his desk with their head in their hands. Riley was puzzled so he walked to the figure a little closer.**

"Stella"?, Riley called out

Stella turned around and gasped. "R-R-Riley what are you doing here?

Uhh. This is my room?, why are you in here?

Without thinking Stella dashed towards Riley and put her arm around his neck while her legs were around his waist. The towel fell of Riley only leaving him in his boxers.

S-S-Stella Riley called out. Stella did not answer she just held on to Riley.

Riley I'm sorry, please tell me you still love me!

Riley did not say anything, he did not know what to say he felt happy but he never thought he would see Stella cry over him. Riley and Stella didn't say anything to each other,Stella was quiet with her arms and legs around him. Riley was holding on to Stella with both hands. Riley put Stella on his bed and closed the door. Riley went to his closet and put on basketball shorts, and socks with Nike slide ins. Riley walked toward Stella shirtless. Stella looked at Riley and pulled him closer and kissed him like it was their last time.

Riley please still love me!

Stella I never stopped loving you.

Stella sat up and got off the bed, she walked out his door and Riley followed. Stella knocked on Huey's door.

Huey opened the door and looked surprised.

Huey where my sisters at?

They both in the shower, why?

Nigga what you mean why, I thought we was having a party?

Huey looked at Riley then Stella

Kimberly Melanie come on downstair-

Just then the doorbell ringed. Stella raced down the steps and opened the door. Stella hugged Micheal and waved to Jasmine. Micheal came inside the house with a hoodie on basketball shorts and socks on. Jasmine had on white pajama pants. With a yellow tank top and white and yellow bunny slippers.

Yo what's up Ma, said Micheal hugging Stella again

I'm fine Micheal, did you bring snacks?

Yea

Ok well I guess I'll go get the others.

Stella banged on Huey's door.

What! Stella!

Come downstairs Huey

Huey groaned and walked down the steps

Stella went to one bathroom and knocked.

Yes called out Kimberly

You got your bag Kimberly?

Yes I have it , thank you Stella

Your welcome!

Does Melanie have hers?

Yes she does, we will be down in a few okay?

Okay Kimmy

Stella waked downstairs but noticed something about Micheal,

Micheal what happened to your arm?

You just noticed Stella, you could of said something while you was hugging me

What the hell happened Micheal!

I got shot!

The room fell silent.

Then all you heard was screaming and yelling.

Why didn't you call us Micheal, what the hell?

It is not my fault you guys were oblivious to the fact of hearing a gun shot sound,, and paramedics.

Stella was fuming in anger. Whatever, I don't care as long as your fine now

Aye where the snacks called out Cindy!

What the hell, I thought you was upstairs Cindy yelled Stella

I was in the shower

Melanie and Kimberly were right behind Cindy

Cindy had on green shorts , a white tank top and black socks

Kimberly had on a blue and white powerpuff girl tank top with the matching socks and shorts to go with it

Melanie had on a white tank top red basketball shorts and white and red socks

Huey thought, he was looking at Kimberly. Her shorts and tank top hugged her curves in all the right places. Her thighs were thick and luscious at the same time. Her flat stomach did not make anything else get better. Huey wanted to fuck Kimberly right then and there.

What the hell you staring at Huey!, shouted Kimberly.

Huey blushed and looked away. Then he got up and went in to the kitchen.

Damn thought Kimberly, She thought Huey was so fucking sexy, he had on a black wife beater black basketball shorts, and black socks, with Nike slide ins. His muscular build was so fucking sexy , you could see his 12 pack right through his beater. Kimberly went in the Kitchen and got some snacks. She saw Huey in the pantry, getting 2 things of popcorn. When Huey turned around he saw Kimberly looking at him and smirking.

What?, Huey said

Nothing, Kimberly laughed

Huey got so mad that he hated when people laughed at him. Huey walked over to Kimberly and pulled her waist close to him. Kimberly looked afraid, she didn't know if she should scream or hit him. Huey smirked and let his hands glide around her round ass. Kimberly gasped and tried to get out of his grip but he was latched on to her. Huey moved his body close to Kimberly and kissed her lips, Kimberly kissed back and Huey slide his tongue in her mouth. He hosted Kimberly on top of the counter and kissed all over her. Kimberly knew she had a boyfriend, but Huey was turning her on so much that she could not get away from his grip. Huey kissed her thighs, and looked up. She stared at him, and he stared back. He got up from her and, walked to the microwave and waited for the popcorn to be done.

Kimberly looked at Huey, his back was turned to the microwave, Kimberly dashed out the kitchen and sat on the couch.

Stella bent down to get a movie out her bag, then she popped it in the DVD player. Huey out of nowhere came with 2 big bowls of popcorn. He handed one to Riley and one to Kimberly. Huey sat next to Kimberly and put his arm around her waist. Riley and Stella sat in the other couch. Rile was laying down towards the TV, AND Stella was on top of him with her back on his chest. Riley held Stella's waist, and Jasmine, Micheal, and Cindy sat on the floor watching the movie. But one person in the room felt uncomfortable, this person was Kimberly. She couldn't believe that Huey just sat down and put his arm around her waist, claiming she was his. She looked down at his hand. He was gripping her waist, and his body was so close to her she felt like she was going to melt. Then Huey did the unthinkable and flipped her body to his lap. Her head was in his lap and his hand was on her ass. Kimberly was quiet and sat still, she could feel his breathing, rising up and down again. Kimberly looked up and at Huey. His eyes were fixed on the movie. He was crunching on popcorn acting like nothing was even happening. Huey did not know what he was doing to her. Kimberly looked down at herself and found Huey's hand on her thigh, she tried to move away but he was too strong.

Stella was not watching the movie she was to focused on her and Riley. Stella glanced at Kimberly and saw fear in her eyes. She tried to make out what was happening. Kimberly's head was on Huey's lap and Huey's hand was on Kimberly's thigh. Stella immediately knew what was happening.

Kimberly!, shouted Stella

Kimberly and Huey looked at Stella

Yes Stella, Kimberly yelled

Stella got up from Riley and walked over to Kimberly. Stella stared Huey down, she moved his hand out the way and pulled Kimberly from him. Stella dragged Kimberly to the kitchen.

Kimberly, what the hell!

What Stella, Kimberly shouted

Kimberly why are you all up on Huey?

I'm not, I, he, ugh, he wants me Stella

Stella looked at Kimberly with a blank eye. Stella glared at Kimberly, and slapped her in the face.

Kimberly would usually fight back, but she was too scared to even think about hitting Stella. Kimberly held her cheek and fought back the urge to cry. She wasn't mad at Stella. She was mad at the fact that she let Huey touch her at all. She had a boyfriend, someone who loved her and cared for her. Huey was just some random guy who wanted to get in her pants. Kimberly did not like Huey at all, she just thought he was sexy. She did not know anything about him.

Kimberly, you need to set Huey straight before he tries to get you in his trap and you fall for it. Stella walks back in to the living room, leaving Kimberly to think. Then out of nowhere, Kimberly hears a figure approaching in the kitchen, when she looks up she sees Huey so close to her , she has to step back. Huey looks in Kimberly's eyes and holds her waist with both hands. He gets closer so his middle is lined up with hers. Huey grinds against Kimberly, and Kimberly bites back a moan. Huey kisses Kimberly's lips and bites her lip. Then he backs her up into the counter. He kisses he neck, and holds her even closer than before. Then Huey looks down at the bottom of her shirt. He lift it up and kisses her stomach area. Kimberly tries to say something to make him stop, but all she can do is bite back another moan. Then Kimberly's eyes pop out of her sockets, she looks down and sees Huey rubbing her middle. Kimberly loves the feeling but wants him to stop. So Kimberly does the unthinkable, she slaps Huey on the head. Huey stops what he was doing and looked directly in her eyes, his eyes filled will anger. He was so mad that he stormed out the kitchen and upstairs

_**With Huey**_

Oh my fucking God, groaned Huey. Huey was sitting at the foot of his bed with his head in his hands. Kimberly does not know what she is doing to me, I feel like I am turning into a monster, I don't want to rape Kimberly, nor force her but her body is turning me on. Her face is so cute, and that body of hers again. Oh my God I want to fuck her so damn much. I want her so damn bad.

Huey walks back downstairs and watched the rest of the movie. Kimberly was on the opposite side , far away from him.

The movie finally ended around 10:30

Ok everyone, time for dancing!, said Stella.

Stella turned on the radio, the song playing was Ayee ladies by Travis porter.

Stella stood up and started twerking, and rolling her hips. Riley got behind her while she twerked on him. Riley felt himself getting hard, and enjoyed the vibration with him and Stella. Cindy joined in and started dancing, she was popping it locking it and dropping it. Kimberly looked at everyone having fun. Melanie was twerking with Stella, their booties bumping together. Kimberly just sat there on the couch and watched everyone. Then another song called talk that talk by Rihanna started playing. Kimberly loved this song, and she stood up to dance. She was rolling her hips slowly, and shaking her butt. Huey looked at Kimberly, as she danced, she was doing a sexy move she was rolling up and down, and dropping to the floor. Huey got up and went behind Kimberly. Kimberly felt uneasy, but she kept dancing. Then the song went off and Stella and Kimberly went into the Kitchen to get 3 chairs. Kimberly pointed to the chair for Huey to sit in, Stella pointed to the chair for Riley to sit in, and Jasmine did the same. Riley, Micheal, and Huey all sat in a chair. Then dance for you started playing. Cindy, Stella, Kimberly, Jasmine, and Melanie started dancing in a horizontal line. They were all doing the same moves, they dropped their butt to the ground and stuck their right legs out, then they moved their body up in a snake motion. They all turned to the left, and put their right hands on each other's shoulder, they rolled to the right and to the left. Then they put their butts in the air, with their heads down. Stella walks over to Riley and sits on his lap, she moves around and spreads his legs. She bounces up and down on him, Riley's hands were on her waist. Then Kimberly went towards Huey, still feeling uneasy, but did it anyway. She went to the back of the chair and slid her hand down his chest. She walked to the front of him and put her body on his, while she danced on him. Jasmine went towards Micheal, and gave him a lap dance. Then when the song ended, all the girls bowed.

Stella, you did yo thang, said Riley.

Jasmine you were amazing, said Micheal

Huey stood up and gave Kimberly a kiss on the lips and lead her upstairs.

Kimberly, where you going?, shouted Melanie and Stella!

She going to go get some Riley said

Riley and Stella went upstairs, and the rest stayed downstairs.

_**Kimberly and Huey**_

Huey walked in his room and turned the light on.

Kimberly sat on his bed, and bit her lip

What the hell is your damn problem!, shouted Kimberly

Huey just looked at her, and said nothing

I know you hear me talking to yo-

Huey silenced her with his lips, he pushed Kimberly lightly on the bed, and crawled on top of her

Huey?, panted Kimberly

Huey just looked in Kimberly's eyes, and leaned in for another kiss, but Kimberly smacked him with a pillow in his face.

You are a damn dog, get the fuck off me!, I have a boyfriend.

Huey looked sad, but he did not care about her boyfriend or what she didn't want him to do.

Huey took off his shirt and crawled back on top of Kimberly. Huey kissed Kimberly with all his force, and slipped his tongue in her mouth.

Huey get the fuck off me! screamed Kimberly

Huey ignored her and kissed her lips, but then Kimberly started beating on Huey

Stay the fuck away from me Huey, shouted Kimberly and with that she went out his door and slammed it shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Long-long-long ass chapter! <strong>

**In case you were wondering what the songs are called in this story**

One was called when it hurts by Avant (**this is when Riley was crying in the shower and heard this song)**

Talk that talk by Rihanna **(at the dance party and Kimberly was dancing with Huey)**

And I by Ciara **(when Stella was sad and crying in the shower about her and Riley's relationship)**

Dance for you by Beyonce **( this is my favorite part, this is when the girls were lined up altogether like in the Beyonce video dance for you. If you have not seen the video then you can watch it and understand what the girls in this story were doing and their movements)**

And Ayee ladies by Travis porter **( when the girls were twerking on the boys!)**

That is all for now the next chapter will hopefully be up on **the 30****th**** of April!**

Oh yea, and I know Kimberly has a boyfriend but I could not resist Huey, he know he wanted Kimmy, and I don't know when but we will meet Trevon.

Also if you were wondering if Stella and Riley are back together, I can't tell you!

You will find out later!

**~Iloveyou1234567890123~**


	10. Getting ready for school

_**5:00 AM Baltimore Maryland. Monday**_

It was a beautiful day in Baltimore Maryland. The bird were chirping and the sun was beating on someone with a lion's head. That person was no one other than Huey Freeman. Huey Freeman awoke to the sunlight, he yawned and looked at the time.

Shit!, Huey yelled. They only had 2 more hours until school started. He had to get everybody awoke.

Huey went into Riley's room first. Aye Riley!, Huey yelled hitting him with the pillow. Riley stirred in his sleep and awoke with anger in his eyes.

What the fuck nigga!, go back to sleep!

Riley wake up, we only have 2 hours to get ready!

Riley eyes widened slightly, SHIT! Ok ok umm, I'll get Stella, Jasmine, and Micheal up. You get Kimberly iight?

Huey sighed, and went out of Riley's room door. Ever since what happened last night he did not think he would be able to awake Kimberly, he would not even be able to look at her!

When Huey went out of Riley's room he heard someone coming up the stairs and it was no one other than Melanie. She looked a mess like someone just ruffed her up!

Hey Hu- Melanie yawned. Hey Huey!

Hi Melanie, we got to get ready to go to school Huey said groggily

Melanie stared at him long and hard. She wanted to make sure he was not playing with her emotions.

Ok Huey, I'll get Stella and Kimberly up

Huey cringed at hearing Kimberly's name. All the events of last night played in his mind once again. He remembered being so turned on by Kimberly that he wanted to nearly fuck the shit out of her.

But that was the past. "Ok go get them sighed Huey"

Melanie walked towards the other side of the room. Huey could not help but to notice her butt bouncing up in down in her basketball shorts and her breasts bouncing. She was no Kimberly even though they both had big butts and boobs, but Melanie's ass was just bouncing up and down. Huey condemned himself for looking at the girls like that.

Huey went back in his room and went to his closet. He settled for a white polo shirt, black skinny jeans, white and black jordans, and a white and black White sox snapback. If you could say what Riley would say, "(fresh)". Huey decided when he became in the 7th grade that he would become Riley's definition of fresh. His brother always told him how lame he was and he needed to become, "fresh", or as Riley would say "Nigga you lame ass fuck, yo ass need swag bad. Ima teach yo gay ass what da fuck swag means. Ever since then Huey never wore the poor stuff as Riley would say. He would always go to school fresh. He would have on Rocawear, Coogi, Aeropostale, Holister, or Polo. He never paid much attention to his swag back then, he always settled for blue jeans and a tee shirt with boots or timblands. He never sagged, but now he does. When he was in the 9th grade he stepped in High school with fresh clothes. A lot of horny ass girls , and even Hoes wanted him so bad that he had to nearly run away. He would always hear shit like" DAM THAT NIGGA FINE AS HELL", or " I WOULD LET HIM FUCK ME TO THE BONE". Huey liked the attention but he always felt like in High school he was a Famous person. He did not want to be a famous person, he wanted to be a regular kid, A nobody.

Huey went to the bathroom and got into the shower.

_**Meanwhile with Kimberly….**_

Kimberly heard someone walk into her room. She was so scared it might be Huey so she ducked under the covers.

Kimberly!, Melanie called out.

Kimberly looked up and sighed she was so relieved it was Melanie and not Huey.

"Yes"

Wake up Kimmy, we got to get ready. So come on.

Kimberly yawned and went in the bathroom to take a shower.

Meanwhile with Stella

Stella was looking up at the ceiling in the room. She turned her head a couple of times, to see the room look like it was becoming smaller and smaller. Stella sighed and tears formed in her eyes. She missed her mom, when she was about 7 years old she heard the news about her mother. Her mom was the idol in her life, she was always looking out for Melanie, her, and Kimberly. But all that changed one day in just one phone call.

Her mom was on her way to the bus, to go to work. She was sitting on the bus when all of a sudden the bus was jerking back and forth. Then someone pulled out a gun on the bus and shot the Bus driver. Her mom was so scared, but she kept her cool. Then the person with the gun came to her and held the gun to her head, her mom ran towards the entrance of the bus and the doors were opened. But when she stepped on one of the steps the shooter shot her mom in the back multiple times, and she fell off the steps and into the ground with a large thud. Stella was at home with her sisters at that time. She was waiting on her mom to come home as the hours passed. Stella was a little girl who developed early and learned things on her own. She was cooking a dinner for her mom so she could eat when she came. Her mother never got to eat the food because the phone rang and when she heard her mother was dead, she screamed and cried. Her sisters heard her scream and they came to comfort her. She told them mommy is dead, they cried for hours and did not eat at all. When it was 10 the police came banging at the door. They took them to their grandma's house and they lived their until Stella was 13, they were in Manhattan at that time. From then her sisters and her all had jobs and rented an apartment for themselves. At that time they had moved to Brooklyn. They stayed there, but then they moved to Maryland when Stella was 14, and ever since then she never talked about her feelings with anyone.

Stella knew Melanie was probably coming to wake her up so she just got up and went to the bathroom and hopped in the shower.

_**6: 05 AM**_

Huey was downstairs watching T:V when he heard Heels clicking down the steps. Huey looked to the right and his eyes nearly popped out his head. It was no one other that Kimberly. She looked so sexy to him. She had on yellow and white. She had on a white pencil skirt, yellow fitted spaghetti strapped tank top, white cropped short sleeve jacket, yellow heels, and a yellow flower clip in her hair. The pencil skirt hugged her curves, and her booty looked amazing. When Kimberly walked in Huey had to keep from staring at her ass and the tight tank top that showed her breasts jiggle

What are you staring at Huey!, don't look at me, like do you have a problem!

Huey stuttered but could not seem to get the words out. He was so lost in Kimberly's anger, she looked sexy. He could feel himself getting hard, and he had to put a pillow in front of it to keep her from seeing it.

Huey did the only thing he could do, he stood up and walked away from the situation. Kimberly followed him and became angrier than before.

Yo, what is up with you Huey?

Huey looked back at Kimberly. He could see her oogling at him, so he smirked.

Why are you staring at me Kimberly?

Kimberly smirked, "Oh so he talks huh?"

"Umm yea, and who is going to keep me from talking?"

"No one Huey!, look I don't know you so you better check your attitude because you don't know me"

"Ok Kimberly, at least I have swag, unlike you. Looking like a highliter!"

"Last time I checked you was the one staring at my ass and kissing me a million times, so back off son!"

Huey glared at her, and pushed her against the wall. He held her hands up at the wall and looked intensely at her.

"Huey please don't hurt me!"

Huey glared harder at her. He leaned in to kiss her but Kimberly kicked him in the nuts

Huey fell down to the ground screaming. "AHHHH, you stupid chick. What the hell is wrong with you?, You don't just go hitting boys in the nuts, especially with heels on."

HUEY!, STOP TOUCHING ME. I ALREADY TOLD YOU I HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND HE LIVES IN NEW YORK. I DON'T WANT YOU HUEY!, YEA YOU MAY BE SEXY AS HELL BUT I DON'T WANT YOU. YOU DON'T WANT NO GIRL TO BE WITH YOU WANT A HOE YOU CAN LOOK AT WHEN SHE WALKS. SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT THAT IS WHO I AM, BECAUSE IT IS NOT. I AINT NO HOE!

Kimberly, what the hell?

Kimberly looked down at Huey, and bent down. Kimberly leaned closer to Huey, but instead of a kiss it was a slap in the face. Kimberly walked away from him and sat down in a chair on the other side of him.

Huey blinked and forced himself to get up limping over to the chair Kimberly was sitting in. Huey sat down next to Kimberly and looked straight at her.

Kimberly glanced out of her left peripheral vision, "WHAT THE HELL YOU LOOKING AT?

Huey smirked and shook his head.

"Why you shaking your head at me?

We both know that you want me, and we both know I want you.

Kimberly's eyes widen, and she looked straight at Huey. "N-N-No I don't want you Huey! I have a boyfriend, and I love him and he loves me.

Huey busted out laughing and wiped his eyes." You know, you are too funny. Kimberly stop lying to yourself, I can see it in your eyes that you don't want him.

Kimberly's blood boiled, who the fuck was he to tell her that she didn't want her boyfriend! Hell, she loved him and she knew he loved her. He did not disrespect her or call her a bitch. He definitely was finer than Huey, wait was he? Of course he was, their swag was the same but Trevon had Braids and they were always fresh. Huey had an afro, but his afro was kind of cute. Wait what?

Kimberly did not feel like lashing out on Huey so she sat quiet and still. She knew that if she answered the question he would already think that she wanted him, and that she was just trying to deny the fact that she liked him, which was not true. But if she didn't answer he would still say ,"yea I knew I was right". Either way she lost and either way he won.

Huey leaned in forward to kiss Kimberly's cheek. He got up from his seat and went into the kitchen. "DO YOU WANT A BISCUIT KIMBERLY?"

Kimberly did not answer Huey, she was too angry to even think about food. She could not believe that Huey thought that she of all people wanted him. She did not want Huey at all, she thought he was just a sexy afro 17 year old boy. Kimberly stared at the T:V and folded her arms.

Huey came out of the kitchen and had a plate full of biscuits in his hand. He offered one to Kimberly but she kept staring at the T:V.

"Awwww, don't be mad at me precious." Huey stroked her cheek and rubbed her back. Kimberly still didn't answer, so Huey did something that no girl could resist. Huey turned Kimberly's head towards him, and leaned in forward. Kimberly eyes widen and she shifted in her seat. Finally a pair of pink wet lips set on Kimberly's lips and she kissed back. Huey tilted his head so his tongue could get in the entrance of her mouth. Their tongues danced together and Huey moved closer to Kimberly. Huey's hands were on her lower back, and Kimberly's arms were around his neck. Huey leaned in forward a little more while they were still kissing, so Kimberly would move down a little further in the couch. While Kimberly and Huey were still making out, someone came yelling downstairs. It was no one other than the ignorant 15 year old "swagged out" Riley Freeman.

YO NIGG-, AYE YO WHAT DA FUCK!

Kimberly and Huey broke apart immediately and looked in each other's eyes. Kimberly sat up and Huey pulled back from be on top of Kimberly. Huey got up from her and sat down across from her.

Umm am I missin sometin hea?

No Riley, we were just….

Jus makin out nigga!, Ahhhh my bro tryna get some of dat pussy. Riley put his hand up to give Huey a High five, Up top Nigga!

Huey just stared at him.

Nigga, you gon leave me hanging like da-

Riley was interrupted by a beautiful figure coming down the stairs.

_Damn thought Riley, Stella was fucking gorgeous. _

Hi everyone!, smiled Stella

Riley blinked at Stella and skimmed her from head to toe. Her hair was in a big high bun, and her Chinese bangs were laying down on her forehead. The white short shorts showed off her thick thighs and beautiful legs. The red off the shoulder shirt showed off her flat stomach area a little bit. Finally her white and red Jordan's made the outfit complete. Riley walked over to Stella and smiled, he pulled her close and hugged her.

Stella was shocked, she thought Riley was fresh with his outfit. Green rocawear shirt, black cargos, white Nike socks, black Jordan Flights, and a Green Chicago bulls hat.

Stella pulled from Riley's grasp and walked towards the kitchen. Riley followed her into the kitchen and just stared at her.

Damn Stella!, you tryna make a nigga fuck you?

Stella stared at him and smirked, "like what you see Riley?

Hell yeah girl, you sexy as fuck. Riley walked behind her and put his hands on her waist and kissed her neck.

Stella knew that if she let him have it she would melt in his arms. She wanted to be in control and torture him a little bit more. Stella moved his hands down a little bit and rocked with him, but then she did something unexpected. Stella turned around and walked back in the living room, leaving Riley's jaw wide open.

Hey Huey, said Stella as she walked closer to him and gave him a big hug. She walked over to Kimberly and hugged her also.

All of a sudden heels were heard down the steps, Melanie made her way down and took in what everyone was wearing. Melanie felt out of the ordinary like she didn't belong. She wore heels but she felt like everyone else looked cute and she looked a mess. Even though it was her first day going to a new school, she felt nervous , she was not the shy one in the family but she didn't not really say much. Kimberly was the loud ghetto stylish mean girl. Stella was the I don't take shit , stylish , nice girl. Melanie was the quiet, reserved, stylish, sweet girl. Stella really didn't take shit from nobody, and neither did Kimberly. But don't get Melanie wrong, she could fight and she didn't take shit, but she did not have to come across those problems like Kimberly did.

Kimberly walked towards Melanie and eyed her outfit. You look cute, but you should of looked a little more dressier. Melanie ignored Kimberly, that girl always had something negative to say about people. So she learned over the years that no matter what at the end of the day Kimberly did not care who didn't like it she was going to say it. So she just ignored her sister. Stella smiled, you look so beautiful

Mel. Melanie liked Stella because she was not blunt like Kimberly.

Huey got up from his seat and opened the front door, anyone wh-

WAIT WAIT, DON'T LEAVE Huey, said Cindy rushing downstairs with a long white t shirt, dark skinny jeans, yellow Adidas Jacket and shoes, and a yellow dope hat.

Well come on then Cindy!

Cindy rolled her eyes as she darted out the door

* * *

><p>i dont own aything at all<p>

R&R

~OLOVEYOU1234567890123


	11. Kimberly's experience at school

Hi everyone, I know its been along time since I have updated but I am finally back. The only reason why I have not updated was because at the end of the school year I have BIG TESTS I HAVE TO TAKE! But I still love you all.

Just wanted to give a couple outs to people

**Jazavelli**: Your storied have inspired to keep wring my story, Love ya!

**Che Black Diamond**: your story inspired me to keep writing to, Check out her stories you Guys!

**Dave the Wordsmith**: this is my nigga he story is always off the chian and his chapters are hilarious thank you Dave because you story inspired me to

**Schweetpea1870**: Lover he because her story Babysitting with uncle reezy makes you capturew what is really going on, thank you Scweetie

**Nowwwwwwww heree we goo on to the chaaapter**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~She says she wanna take her skirt off be my guest!~<strong>_

_**~Usher- let me see~**_

* * *

><p>Kimberly sighed and looked out the window. She could see Huey out of her peripheral vision, <em><strong>"he is so full of shit". <strong>_She could not understand the theory of Huey, just yet because he was so egotistical. He thought the world revolved around him. He thought he could fuck her and move on to the next one. This nigga actually thought that the kisses he planted on her lips and the passionate groping would turn her on and she would give in. "News flash Huey, that shit don't work on me". The only reason she kissed him was his lips looked yummy and tasteful, so when he leaned in and kissed him her she tasted his lip scent.

"Stop riley"!, yelled Stella, Riley was touching on Stella and kissing her all over in the car. Every time she would say stop, he would stop but start up again and again. To say Stella was angry , was and over exaggerating way of saying it. She actually liked it, but she did not want to be his yet, because she felt she rushed into something that should of never happened. She knew she didn't love Riley, even though she would say she did, she couldn't. Riley was very sexy and charming when he had to be, but the way he just wanted to touch her all the time did not make her feel special. To her he was just another guy again who wanted her for her body.

"Riley, why you all up on her like that, give the chick some damn space nigga"

Riley glared at the blond haired girl, "nigga who fucking asked you, I don't see you with a nigga". "So mind your own damn business". "Damn get off my dick Hoe"!

"Nigga I ain't yo hoe, so you betta check yo damn attitude wit me cuz I ain't the damn one"

Nigga sit da hell do-

Shut the hell up!, screamed an angry Kimberly. "Look I don't want to hear what yo nigga ass or your wigga ass has to say, I'm trying to get an education when I walk in this school". "So you betta shut your mouths before I make you shut up"!

"Bitch who da hell is you, you ain't no damn body". "I don't remember you having to fucking birth me out yo fucking Va jay- jay, so you betta recongnize who da hell you talking to"." Cuz I ain't Riley, I will kill a bitch"!

Kimberly turned around in her seat, "Hoe sit yo country-wanna be black self down". "That is exactly why I called yo ass a wigga( a white nigga), bitch you want to be black, that's why you hang with black people". "Bitch if you were smart you would know that hanging gout with black people will not make you black, your damn skin color will always be fucking white and you will never be a black girl". "Yeah, yeah, yeah I here that shit about "Cindy McFearsome", or excuse me The HBIC". "First off when I'm done with you it's going to be Kimberly HBIC, SO FALL BACK BITCH"!

Cindy was speechless for the first time in her life, she could not believe this uppity ass bitch was trying her. Instead of saying anything, Cindy ironically fell back and was silent.

Riley looked at Cindy and then Stella, "Damn Cindy , you gonna take dat shit"? "I thought you was the Main bitch the HBIC, I knew it from the first moment that all you wanted was da damn attention". "You act like you dis hard core rough chick, that can beat the shit out of any bitch". "But when a girl from way up North got something to say you Fall the hell back"? "Nigga that is some funny ass shit right der"!

Huey looked at Riley from the mirror, reached one hand in the back and smacked him up-side the head.

"Aye what the fuck Huey, I ain't do shit da fuck you smacking me for Nigga"? Riley shouted rubbing his now burning head.

Huey sighed and pulled up to the driveway of the school, he pulled the car to a stop in the student parking lot. Then he took out the keys from his ignition and opened his door. He went over to the passenger side and opened Kimberly's door.

Huey heard Riley, scream something.

"You a cold ass nigga Huey, how you gonna go ova to her side and open the door". "But pass mine, WHAT THE FUCK"? "Nigga we blood, how you gonna do me like that"!

"Riley, are you a woman"? "No your not so you can get your own damn door".

"Nigga fuck you, I'on see you opening the door for Stella, Melanie, or Jasmine"!

"Riley you can open the door for Stella and Micheal got Jasmine". "I was going to open the door for Melanie , until you opened your damn trap as usual".

Jasmine got out of the car and glared at Riley. "Riley why do you always make a big scene of something, are you mad that Huey did not open your door"? "I mean if you ask me that's a little gay, don't you think"?

Riley ignored her and walked toward the school.

Cindy laughed and wiped a tear from her eye. "Yo Jasmine I ain't know you had a little HBIC in you"!

Jasmine glared at Cindy, and flipped her off. Cindy's eyed widened and she pointed at Jasmine and laughed. "Oh so you really think you HBIC now"?

Jasmine rolled her eyes and walked away

Cindy looked at Kimberly and glared, then she flipped her off and ran away. Huey held Kimberly by her stomach so she couldn't go after Cindy.

Kimberly became upset and yelled at Huey. "Why did you hold me back, you should of let me go after her"!

Huey shook his head and leaned against his car

"Umm hello", said Melanie raising her hand a little. "You two do know Micheal and I are still here"?

Huey narrowed his eyes to the ground and sighed.

"Yo I'm just watching this whole thing and videotaping this shit". "I was videotaping this shit all the way from the car till now". "Okay and action"!

Huey stared at his ignorant friend, "Micheal only you"!

Micheal rolled his eyes, "Only me what?"

"Only you would do some shit like that"!

Micheal narrowed his eyes, "Fuck you to then Nigga"!

"No thanks"

"Gay ass"!

"Bitch ass"

"Hater ass"

"Shut the fuck up ass"!

Huey looked over at Kimberly," You know that made no since right"?

"Fuck you Huey"!

"Maybe later"

Micheal whistled, "Okay, I see you Nigga, tryna get some of dat pussayyyyyyyy"!

Kimberly blushed and walked away

Huey glared at Micheal, and ran up to Kimberly

"Why you walk away"?

Kimberly looked at Huey and walked faster, "Yo"!, Huey yelled putting his arms around her waist pulling her close.

Kimberly said nothing and kept her head down. As they were walking, raunchy comments were aimed at Kimberly.

"Damn nigga look at that ass"

"Now that is what you call some thick shit

"Nigga that girl got swag and she got a nice body"!

"Oh yeah I want some of dat pussayyyy"

"Nigga ha face is gorgeous but ha body is slammin

"Nigga shut yo lame ass up"

"Damn look at them thighs, and she know how to work dem heels". "Dat nigga need to keep his hands off my girl".

"Nigga shut up, she don't want no scrub like you, she got a man". "See he right dere, I can't lie though he do got swag just like ha, dats why dey so fresh"

Huey was fuming with anger, he did not want anybody to touch Kimberly. In a way he felt like she was his and only his, but another part was she don't want me and she just sexy.

Kimberly's blush deepened at all the comments that were aimed at her, she knew she was a sexy ass girl. But one comment that made her feel special was Damn look at them thighs and she know how to work them heels, dat nigga need to keep his hands off my girl. She felt special because Niggas already was claming on the first day that she was there's. But she would never tell anyone that!

Huey and Kimberly walked together and stares were aimed at them. The girls were drooling over Huey, and the Niggas was still ridin her dick!

Kimberly stared at the ground and pulled from Huey, to walk faster. She reached the entrance of the school, and opened to door. All eyes fell on her, the girls were giving her dirty looks and whispering to their friends about her. The boys were licking their lips and shouting, "Damnnnnnnnnnnn"! Kimberly ignored them all and made her way to the front office.

She entered the front office and a girl sitting in a chair gasped and walked out the office. Kimberly rolled her eyes at the girl and went to the lady.

"Hi my name is Kimberly"

The lady sitting at the desk rolled her eyes flipped her hair and looked up at Kimberly. "And"?

Kimberly already knew this lady was trying to start with her but she had to put her emotions aside. "Well I enrolled in this school, me and my sisters did. Their names are Stella and Me-

"What does this have to do with you'?

Kimberly closed her mouth quick and bit her tongue to keep from saying what she wanted to say to this lady. This lady just interrupted her while she was fucking talking. She wanted to pull those glasses off the nasty skanky white woman had on and shove them down her damn throat.

Kimberly swallowed and looked the woman straight in the eyes to tell her she was not playing. "Miss I need to know my schedule for my class because I am NEW at this schoo"l!

The white woman rolled her eyes again, "What's your name"?

Oh no the hell she did not!, she just told this damn lady her name was fucking Kimberly, she was trying to fuck with her. This bitch needed to watch herself because Kimberly was not playing this time. Kimberly inhaled and exhaled out of her mouth, "My name is Kimberly"

The lady turned around after 10 seconds and started typing something on the computer. Then she turned back around, "Last name"?

"Jackson"

"Spell it"?

What the hell, everyone knew how to spell Jackson there is no other way. This bitch was testing her patience. "J-a-c-k-s-o-n, Jackson"

The lady typed it in the computer and printed something out, she handed Kimberly the paper and went back to writing what she did.

"Excuse me miss"?, the woman ignored her. "Miss"?, the woman looked back up, "What now"?

"Well I was going to say thank you, but you had to catch an attitude so never mind".

"Young lady, you will respect me I am the authority right now and you will NOT catch and attitude with me or I can write you up for lack of disrespect for authority".

Kimberly stared her down, "Do it I don't give a shit"!

"Fine then, expect a write up and a call home first thing in the morning"!

"I SAID IT AND I WILL SAY IT AGAIN, I-DON'T-GIVE-A SHIT"!

"Also I will write you up for the use of profanity".

"Look lady, I don't give a shit if you write me the fuck up". "A piece of damn paper is not going to change me or faze me. I may have I.S.S or O.S.S but so the fuck what, you don't fucking scare me I will whoop yo ass so don't start with me". "I CAME IN HERE NICE AND YOU COPPED THE ATTITUDE WITH ME BITCH!, so I can take this as a law suit, the choice is yours"!

The lady laughed and sighed, "Look little Missy I don't know who you think you are but you better watch it because I can get you kicked out this school in a heartbeat, just like I thought your just like the rest of them."

"What the hell is that supposed to me, what now, you a fucking racist ass bitch"? "Look I ain't nothing like the rest of them so YOU better watch it because I can make this a racist thing"!

Without even giving the woman a chance to say something back Kimberly walked out the main office slammed the door and walked to the first class she had to go to.

* * *

><p>Hate it or love it?<p>

Shout out to everyone who reviewed my story next chapter in 2 weeks or maybe the end of this week don't know yet!

Until next time R&R,

* * *

><p>~Iloveyou1234567890123<p> 


	12. The new person

**Jazavelli: You are so welcome, I had to give you and everyone else a shout out because you guys really made me want to continue this story. I know Kimberly is crazy , let's see why she is really mad all the time. Thanks for your review!**

**Schweetpea1870: Yep that's, Riley he crazy with his "friends". I mean Cindy and him don't have a good relationship anymore after that time she confessed her love for him and kissed him ( chapter #3). We will definitely see a lot of Riley's humor in this story. Thanks for your review!**

**Che Black Diamond: I would never kill you girl!, you know I love you no matter what, haha. I know that when I started my story is was confusing a little bit because Micheal got shot and then when they had the sleep over no one really cared. Also when someone hears a shot gun they either look out the window or call the police. Huey, Stella, Riley, Melanie, and Kimberly were oblivious to the fact of him getting shot. But anywhooo if you just keep reading my story everything will balance out in the end and you will understand. Thanks for your 3 reviews**

**Tierrayaoi: Thank you so much , your story is cool you just need to update or I am not going to update my story anymore and you won't be able to read it! HAHAHA I'm just playing with you I would never do that. Thanks for your review!**

**KODfreak: Thank you!, hope you like this story, Thanks for your review!**

On to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing just my other characters. Also you will meet someone new in this story. If you love this person comment, if don't then I guess OH FUCKING WELL!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bitches ain't shit and they ain't saying nothing<strong>_

_**A hundred mothafuckas can't tell me nothing**_

_**~Nicki Minaj ft 2chainz- I beez in the trap~**_

* * *

><p>Kimberly walked through the empty halls to find her first class. Someone was following her, because she heard footsteps coming closer and closer.<p>

She turned her head around and was faced with a black woman wearing an all blue security uniform.

"Excuse me Miss, but why aren't you in class at this moment, it's 9:13 class started at 8:30".

"I'm new at this school and I'm trying to find my class". Kimberly did not insist on telling the woman about her encounter with the old woman at the desk because she didn't know what this woman was about even if she was security and was supposed to help students.

"Can I see your paper"?

She handed her the paper and her eyes skimmed over it. "You are supposed to be in English right now, I can escort you there".

Kimberly nodded her head and followed the woman.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile in English class….<strong>_

"Ok class, can someone tell me when The declaration of independence was adopted by the Continental Congress"?

"Aye nigga adopt these nuts in yo mouth"! The class laughed at the comment directed towards the teacher

"Davonte please don't make rude remarks, I am your teacher you will respect me, or you can go to the principal's office".

"Nigga you ain't my pops, who the hell you think you fucking talking to"?, "I run these fucking streets nigga"!

"Davonte that's it go to the principal's office now"!

"Man I'on care, besides you a shitty ass white teacher". "Punk ass nigga"!

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Kimberly…<strong>_

"_**I was walking with the security to my first class when I heard someone walking this way".**_

"Stupid ass nigga, think he can fucking run me!, nahh he ain't even no nigga he a wigga". "Shitttttt, he betta recognize who he fucking talking to, I'll get my whole crew to jump his ass"!

Kimberly couldn't help but to laugh inside, she turned the corner and was met with the person who was cussing up a storm.

"Damnn shawty, you sexy as hell". "Let me get dat number, we could have a good time together shawty".

Kimberly shook her head and looked directly in the boys eyes. "NO"

Davonte stared in her eyes and asked another question. "Can I at least get yo name"?

"Davonte go where you are supposed to go and let me escort this girl to her class". Davonte stared the lady down and gave her the finger, "I'll catch you later shawty"

Kimberly nodded her head but jumped when she felt something slap her in the ass. She turned around and it was that boy, he winked at her and walked towards the principal's office.

"Davonte, I will report you for sexual harassment if you don't leave that girl alone"!, yelled the security down the hall. Kimberly sighed and walked with the security.

"Ok your first class is right here, I'll let the teacher know". The security opened the door and walked in and so did Kimberly, "excuse me Mr. Rosbet you have a new student".

Kimberly walked in a little closer so the teacher could see her. "Hi what's you name"?

"My name is Kimberly Jackson", and I guess I'm new"?

"Well hi Kimberly, my name is Mr. Rosbet and you can sit where ever you like".

"Ayee that ain't fair, How you gonna let her pick where ever she want but we got assigned seats"?

"Cindy please stop, if you want to get out you can".

Stella rolled her eyes, and waved at Kimberly. She waved back and sat next to Stella, "Hey Kimberly, that girl is getting on my nerves with that shit"

"Girl it is ok, she ain't nobody". "She don't scare me shittt, you don't even have to worry about that petty shit".

"Both Ms. Jackson's please be quiet, so we can finish our lesson".

"Ok class so"- , BRINGGG!

Everyone rushed out the classroom, and the teacher sighed. "Kimberly come on!, said Stella grabbing Kimberly's arm". "Where are we going"?

"We about to go eat"!

"What the hell, what time is it"?

"Girl it's 10:30, come on we got to go"!

Stella and Kimberly walked towards the lunch room and all eyes layed on them. "Come on Kimberly they all are right there". Stella and Kimberly walked towards the lunch line and were met with Huey, Riley, Cindy, Melanie, and Micheal.

"Hey Kimberly, what are you going to get to eat"?

Kimberly stared at her sister and rolled her eyes. ; "I don't know Melanie, maybe I'll get some fired chicken since I know what is up there"!

"You don't have to be so fucking mean, you know all I asked was a question and you pop off like I'm some other bitch"!

"Melanie don't start with me, because you are not going to do shit". "Don't step to me like that, sister or not you better recognize who you talking to"!

"I have put up with you for too damn long Kimberly, you are not going to treat me like a piece of shit". "I am somebody bitch, don't you fucking get it twisted!, just because I don't get in arguments like you I can still beat your ass"!

"Squad up then bitch"!

"No I'm not going to fight you, because I'm more mature than that". "I know who I am and I can keep my cool unlike you", and with that Melanie walked away.

"That's right run , run like the little fucked up bitch you are"!

Huey stared at Kimberly, he never thought she had that much anger in her. He knew it wasn't just because of what Melanie said, it was something deeper than that. She was angry about something that happened in her past, and she lashed out on everyone that said something to her. She always took it in offense and she was always read to fight. In a way he loved her aggressiveness he found it sexy but it was a time for that, and now was not the time.

"Kimberly calm down please, Melanie is gone and it's over with, just chill".

"Nigga shut the hell up, mind your damn business". "I'm tired of you trying to always calm me the fuck down like you know me". "You don't know shit about me, you don't know how I was when I was up there, people down here so fake but you used to it and you expect me to calm down"? "Oh hell no"!

"_**There she goes again, lashing out on people". "I was trying to help this girl but all she does is act like somebody just stole some of her shit"! **__"_I WAS ONLY HELPING YOU KIMBERLY, DON'T LASH OUT ON ME I AM NOT ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS"!

"You might as well stop arguing with me Huey!, you are not going to win because I always get the last word".

Huey sighed, there was no getting through to this girl so he walked away.

Kimberly rolled her eyes and got her lunch and sat by herself to think. She was interrupted by someone's arm wrapped around waist. She turned her head and saw the last person she wanted to see.

"Hey shawty", remember me"?

Kimberly sighed and looked straight in his eyes. "What do you want"?

"I want to know your name"

"Kimberly"

"I like that name"

"Thanks, what about you'?

Davonte got comfortable and leaned his elbow on the round table. "Davonte, shawty"

"Well hi, but shouldn't you be eating your food"? "I mean it's going to get cold"?

"I don't eat that shitty as lunch food". "I brought my own food".

"Oh what you bring"?

"I brought my grandma's lasagna, you want some"?

"I mean I'm not that hungry, but I'll try it".

Davonte got up to heat his lunch and came back to the table Kimberly was sitting at. He opened it up and put some on Kimberly's tray. She started eating it right away.

"Damn girl, I know it's good but you ain't have to wolf it down like that".

Kimberly rolled her eyes and kept eating it. She looked out her peripheral vision and caught Davonte staring at her.

"Why you staring at me"?

"Cuz"

"Because why"?

"You sexy as hell, I like yo swag"!

Kimberly looked directly in his eyes and did a once over of him. He was wearing a red polo shirt, black skinnies, red spizike Jordans, and he had a fresh cut. In his left ear was a silver earing, he had to be like 6'3, and he was muscular with a flat stomach.

"Look, I know your game. I'm not one of those stupid ass girls down here, you cannot fool me". "Those games about me being sexy don't work on me Nigga, so back off"!

"Ayee, I wasn't trying to do nothing!, damn a nigga can't say you sexy now"?

"I didn't say that, but don't try what you trying on me because it's not going to work".

Davonte stared at Kimberly and sighed, **"**_**she sexy as hell, dat ass is working that skirt". "Her titties all perfectly shaped, but I like her face she real pretty and cute". "Her whole outfit is sexy as I don't know what, and she know how to dress"! "Most of the girls here can't dress worth of shit". "They always showing they shit, nahhh not her". "She would be lucky if any nigga rolled up on her like that".**_

"Yo, I'm sorry shawty, I don't want you to think I'm just that same nigga in the school who want to fuck you". "That ain't even what's on my mind, but something about you is special I mean real special". "You real chill and I like that about you".

BRINGGGGG!

"Davonte , thank you but no thank you". Kimberly got up from her seat and walked towards the doors to go to her other class

"Ayee, Kimberly"!, Davonte yelled running after her. Kimberly turned around and saw Davonte coming this way. "_He just won't stop, I mean I know you want me NIGGA". "I ain't stupid, like some of these girls"._

"Kimberly, wait! Aye let me walk you to your next class". Kimberly thought about it for a second, "Ok you can walk me but don't touch me".

"I'm not, I'm just going to walk you to yo next class, iight?

"Whatever just come on"

Davonte and Kimberly walked to her next class together, but Davonte did something that startled Kimberly. He put his arm around her waist and held her close, then he moved his hand a little down to her ass and turned her around. Davonte stared in her eyes and kissed her cheek .

SLAP! Nigga, I said don't fucking touch me!, don't even put your dirty crustaceous mouth on my cheek"!

"Why you so angry, you acting like we just went out and I was cheating on you or some shit".

"Nigga get that out your head that we are never going to go ou"-

"Kimberly"!, she turned her head and saw Huey walking this way. "_**Dammit why the hell he coming over here, man both these niggas need to stop riding me all the damn time"!**_

"Kimberly, why yo"-, Huey turned his head to Davonte and looked him up and down. "WHAT THE FUCK YOU LOOKING AT NIGGA, I'ON RUN WITH THAT GAY ASS SHIT"!

Huey ignored Davonte and pulled Kimberly's wrist but she snatched it back. "Don't pull me like you my daddy"!

"Kimberly just come with me, stop acting like a stuck up individual and walk this way".

Kimberly sighed , _**1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10**__._ Kimberly pulled Davonte with her and walked away from Huey.

"Aye lil' mama, what was all that about". She turned her head to him and began speaking.

"Look Davonte, I have a boyfriend already and his name is Trevon he lives in New York". "I'm from Brookyln New York and me and you could never be". "You're from Maryland and I'm not you could never understand the things I've been through or why I act the way I do because you don't know how it feels". "I don't want someone who always wants to fuck me and say things like shawty you sexy or shawty this". "It would be a good thing if I had a nice friend that was a boy and he just wanted to chill". "It would be nice if I could just hang out with him and I could talk to him about anything, if I could call him best friend". "But I can't because everyone wants a fuck girl not a friend".

Davonte looked in Kimberly's eyes and hugged her, he whispered in her ear. "I could be that friend shawty"

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger. I had to stop here because it was getting to good.<p>

One question though, I need you guys to tell me when I should update. Like should I update every Friday, Monday, every week? Any suggestions thanks until next time!

Peace

Iloveyou1234567890123


	13. The argument

**Jazavelli: When you used that word I was like what the hell is that. But then I looked it up and I guess you could say that is Kimberly's and Davonte's Relationship. If you don't know that I keep saying this, but Trevon will be coming maybe in the next chapter or next 2 to 3 chapters! You will find out why Kimberly is so angry all the time. Wait and be patient, Thanks for you review!**

**boondocksfan99: I know I Davonte is probably the one who cracks me up in this story, I don't know if Kimberly and Huey will be together. It could be Kimberly and Davonte, Kimberly and Huey, or maybe Kimberly and Trevon won't break up. Only time can tell! Thanks for your review**!

**Che Black Diamond: You already know what I sent you in the private message! Thanks for your review!**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: You know I don't own anything except my characters!<p>

* * *

><p><em>I was in class waiting for the bell to ring so we could exit out this damn school. This teacher kept on going on and on about some trigonometry or some shit, but I was more focused on my thoughts. I was focused on Riley and me, and how we broke up. It might of seemed to other people that we were together but we weren't, I mean I don't love Riley at all even thought I kept saying I did. I always lie to myself and I always ended up hurt in the end, but I know he probably didn't mean to hurt me. It wasn't really cheating I mean we didn't go out when he and Cindy kissed, but the thought of him not telling me still lingered around in my head. Now don't get me wrong he is a fine boy, but I rushed in the relationship to fast, and I had to get out quick. Maybe Melanie was right when she said I just met him, and maybe the situation I am in now showed me I didn't need to be in a relationship just yet.<em>

Bringgggg!, "Ok class your homework is pages 45 -56 turn them in on Friday and you will get full credit, that's all now be gone"!

**_What the hell, why is this teacher assigning work on the first day! who does some shit like that? I mean I know we're learning new things but she can at least give us a whole week before she starts giving damn homework! I walked out of the last class of the day but was faced with my sister Kimberly yelling from down the hall. I walked over to all the commotion and saw Kimberly yelling at this real cute black boy, I was already shaking my head at Kimberly. I know I was feisty with boys, but she never gave them a chance. I mean it took her 3 years to go out with Trevon, he had to wait that long for her. They went out when she was 15 but he started developing feelings for her at 11 and asked her out when she turned 12. He told me one day that Kimberly had a little shape to her, and he was interested. I knew right then and there that Kimberly would not go out with him because she wasn't interested in boys who wanted her for her shape. That boy would never give up every year he asked her out and every year she declined his offer. I know she was angry about what happened years ago, not about my mama but something else, but when she turned 13 she turned mean and always got in fights in school, she always told adults off and said "you worthless piece of shit'!, but I love Kimberly I just wish she would let that memory that happened when she was 12 go away. _**

Kimberly walked towards my way and was fuming in anger; I thought I saw a demon on her face. "Hey Stella"

"Hey Kimberly, why you yelling at that boy?"

"He keeps asking me for my damn number! I already told him I have a boyfriend but he won't stop, every class he walks up to me and says "can I have your number?"

I'm like "Nigga No, get the fuck out my face!"

"You know that' isn't right girl, you better stop being so mean to people or they not going to want to be around you"

"Girl I don't care at all, these bitches and niggas not shit"!

She shook her head and laughed at her sister. "Girl you a mess, come on we have to find Huey and everyone else"

They walked towards the outside doors and saw Huey, Riley, and Melanie but not Cindy, Jasmine or Michael

"Riley where is Cindy, Michael, and Jasmine"?

"Cindy and Jasmine, rode with a couple of friends together, and Michael with his homies"

"Oh, well umm.., when we get to your house we need to talk"

Riley looked up at her and met with her eyes, he shrugged and walked towards the truck. Stella was speechless, but she kept her composure.**_ "What the hell? What the fuck is a damn "shrug" supposed to mean!"_**

Huey sighed and walked towards his truck, he had enough bullshit for one day. Kimberly and her anger issues, that boy who he wanted to punch in the throat earlier, Stella's attitude and Riley's bull shitting ways. Melanie was the only one in the group who was sane, and not complaining! All three girls hopped in the truck and Huey started driving towards the house. When the ride was over he went inside the house and went straight to his room.

"Riley we need to talk now!" Yelled Stella closing the door. The door shut upstairs and loud music was heard playing

Stella sighed and sat down By the T: V, she turned the channel to the Bad girls club, and rolled her eyes at Natalie who "ran L.A"

"Stella, you want come with me to the mall? "I want to go pick out an outfit for the Party on Friday"

"I wouldn't mind, but right now I have a lot on my mind"

"Stella, maybe if you go shopping with me you could take your mind off this whole situation"

Stella looked up at her sister and sighed, all she wanted to do was eat a snack and watch 'The Bad Girls Club'. "Whatever, it doesn't even matter anymore"

Melanie walked towards her sister and sat on the couch. "Stella you have to let the situation go, I know it's hard and I know you want to still be friends with him, but right now you need to let yourself have a little fun, and stop trying to please everyone else because it's not worth it. Stella thought about what Melanie said, this was another reason why she liked Melanie. She reminded her of her mother, her mom would say something like that about her relationship. Stella wanted to move on but she didn't know how to, she was confused with Riley and her.

"Well, if you want to come to the mall with me then you can, but you have 10 minutes to get ready".

Stella rolled her eyes and watched Melanie go upstairs; when she was out of sight she turned the T: V off, and stood behind the door that Riley was in. She knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She knocked again but still no answer, the last choice was to bang on the door three more times, after the third bang the door flew open

Riley looked down at her and sighed, "Yes"? He said with a hint of attitude. She swallowed, stood tall and began speaking. "Riley can I come in so we can talk?" He scratched his stubble, and opened the door wider for her to come in. Her Jordans flopped on his carpet while she walked towards the computer chair. Riley closed the door and leaned against it, there was silence for a long time until Riley broke the tension.

"Talk"

"Riley I'll begin when I want to, so don't rush me. They waited for another 30 seconds until Stella said something.

"Why Riley"

Riley was confused and raised his eyebrow at her. "Why what"?

"Why do you feel the need to get mad, because I broke up with you"?

"I'm not mad"

"You're not mad"? Oh really, then what the hell was that in the hallway"!

He sighed while shifting his feet, "I wasn't mad, I just don't like when other boys touch you"

"That isn't your decision, when I walk in that school I know how to be on my own. This isn't the first day of kindergarten where you have to hold my damn hand everywhere I go"! Riley was getting angry, all he wanted to do was protect her and make sure no one touched her. "Well maybe you shouldn't hug every boy, just because they say you sexy"

"Excuse me"?

"Just because every boy talks to you or calls you sexy, you feel the need to hug them"

"If someone wants a hug, I will give them a hug"!

"Ok, now what if they say "drop them panties ma", then you gonna drop yo panties"?

"Dropping panties and hugging people are two different things"

"Yeah but hugging leads to other things, once you hug them all they all want a hug every day. Then they think you easy so they start touching up on you, and that's how girls get raped, pregnant, and then they become fucking sluts"!

"I am not pregnant or a damn slut, I'm not easy, don't fuck with my emotions Riley!

"First of all who said you was a slut, pregnant or fucking with your emotions? I ain't saying that, I said that's how girls wound up, I never said you were easy either so you can calm that temper down".

Stella counted to 10 silently and closed her eyes, she was fuming in anger. She couldn't believe that this nigga was trying to tell her what to do, saying she can't give niggas hugs". What the hell? Then he started going off subject saying that's how girls end up pregnant, raped, and slutty.

"Thanks for thinking_ low_ of me Riley"

"I…, ugh Stella why you so fucking emotional with everything I say"! It's like you want to get angry at me, and break up.

Riley you're impossible; you know I don't even know why I went out with your ass"

"What the hell? Riley slammed his fist on the door, which made Stella jump

"You don't scare me Riley"

"Why do you consistently, act childish?

"I DON'T KNOW RILEY! YOU FUCKING TELL ME SINCE YOU MY FUCKING"DADDY" ALL OF A DAMN SUDDEN, NIGGA YOU DON'T RUN ME!

"I'm so tired of this shit, all you do is rant on and on about some stupid ass shit! What, you gonna get mad at a Nigga for protecting you'?

"If you really were protecting me, you would leave me the hell alone and let me do me"!

"Then you would have got mad at a nigga for not protecting you"! You can't have it both fucking ways"!

"I'm not going to argue with you Riley, because you just another punk ass bastard"!

Riley laughed heartily at her response. "Yeah, but this bastard took you out on a damn date, showed you a good time, and was gentleman, but now I'm the bastard Huh You now it's funny how you treat me, I tried to be THERE FOR YOUR UNGRATEFUL ASS!

Smack! Stella' hand was left raised in the air at the slap she gave to Riley's face. Riley's face turned to the right at the burning sensation he sucked in his cheeks while biting them from the inside, his face seemed to darken a bit which scared Stella. One thing about Riley was you never put your hand on his face because then he would show you the real Riley. Riley turned his whole face, to Stella and his eyes turned dark shades of wine, he shot daggers at her and clenched his fist. He knew she was a girl and he couldn't put his hands on her, even if he wanted to slap the living shit out of her. Riley closed his eyes and counted to 10 but still shot daggers at Stella. Stella was so scared she backed away in to the wall.

"Get out Stella"

"I'm sorr-

"GET THE FUCK OUT"!

Stella jumped at his words and rushed out his room, she ran all the way down stairs and out the door.

* * *

><p>Well that was little insight on Riley's and Stella, yo I was like Riley hit her! But he kept his composure. This nigga is funny as shit!<p>

Next chapter is next Fridaayyy! The only reason I am doing this is because boondocks fan99 told me to update every Friday because of the question I asked in chapter 12

Also the guy that Kimberly was yelling at was not Davonte, it was another boy that was asking fro her number.

Iloveyou1234567890123

R&R


	14. Same shit different day

**Let me just put it out thurrrr, Thank you for all the reviews you 5 people down there ****J it really means so much to me! Last chapter was Riley and Stella's altercation, now will see what happens in this chapter. Also I wanted to give a couple of shout outs, to the 3 people that always stay on point reviewing my story. Jazavelli, boondocksfan99, and Che Black Diamond. Go check out their Stories! They are hell of Hilarious! **_Lost ones- Jazavelli, night to remember- boondocks fan, and Fame- Che_

**boondocksfan99: You're so welcome; you know I'm always going to shout you out because you stay on point. I know though Stella and Riley with their altercations! Smh, Thanks for your review!**

**Jazavelli: Yeah I mean I was waiting! I was like hit her, ha-ha but I made the story so he didn't. Riley just thinks a little in to it too much, hugs are not bad right? Thanks for your review!**

**KODfreak: I know right, ha-ha he better tell her to learn her place. Thanks for your review!**

**Schweetpea1870: I know right they went all out in that chapter. Smh and the slap was a little bit off guard, I figured I would catch you off guard then to let you already predict she was going to hit him. Thanks for your review!**

**Che Black Diamond: I know, even though I wanted him to! He didn't, but I guess that's a real Nigga! #TeamRiley! Thanks for your review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: You already know, so don't sue me!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tell me why we gotta argue about the same thing, same thing?<br>Nobody's perfect, nobody's perfect ey, ey  
>But you're perfect for me<br>Nobody's perfect, nobody's perfect ey,  
>But you're perfect for me<em>**

_**J Cole~ Nobody's perfect**_

* * *

><p>I don't get it", said an angered Riley. "<em>It's like she want to get mad at me for protecting her, but if I don't then I'm a stupid ass Nigga?" "What the hell is up with women in this world, they want protection but then they don't"? "I mean I tried so hard to have Stella come to a Realization that there was nothing between me and Cindy". "She steady accusing me of shit, and now she angry about nothing". "I'm sorry if she think that I'm going to sit there and not protect her, yea I might of not have a Father around but one thing Grandpa told us was "Always protect your woman, cuz if you don't they will come after you and threaten to cut yo dick off". "Yo that shit scared me when he said that, it was funny back then but now I take that stuff to the head for real". "I love her but it's hard because she won't give a Nigga a chance". "I know she's hurting bad, but she won't come clean to me, she won't tell me her past, it's like she's a door that won't budge or let anyone in". "I wish she would though, and I want to be there for her but she chooses to always push me away like I ain't anybody to her". "Like I'm some Nigga off the street tryna holla at her". "It might be that I won't come clean to her, but she's never asked me". "Maybe we could get back together but right now it's not up to me, it's up to her". "If she wants to give the relationship a go then HEY who am I to stop her, but she got to open up to me". "I walked towards my dresser to put a wife beater on; as I was putting my shirt on I looked in the mirror and stared at my reflection". "I was ballin! I even saw a little bit of hair above my lip". "I smirked and walked towards my door".<em>

Riley headed down the steps and noticed Huey about to go up the stairs. Huey looked at his brother and shook his head.

"Nigga what you looking at"!

"Riley where are you going"? Riley snapped his head sideways to Huey and glared

"Nigga, why!" "Why you always riding my damn dick"! Huey smirked knowing what he was about to say would make Riley go in to a fit of rage. "Pause." "Nigga you gay".

Riley's glared hardened. Huey rolled his eyes, "Why you staring so hard"? "I didn't know you went that way Riley". "It's ok we all got to come out the closet at some point, right?

"Nigga, fuck you, I ain't gay, motherfucker" Riley gave him the bird but not before hearing Huey's last comment "I'm not gay, go fuck someone else"

You fucking CUNT! FUCK YO STUPID ASS, YOU AFRO SAMURAI LOOKING NIGGA! GO SHAVE YO DAMN HEAD, EVERYTIME I SEE THAT THING ON YO DISFORMED HEAD IT LOOK LIKE IT GROWNING AN INCH EVERDAY! He screamed and headed for the door. Once he got outside he started walking towards the basketball court

_"I was in the bathroom Stall of the Girls bathroom with Stella". "Trying to comfort her so she wouldn't be sad anymore". "I patted her back while she sat on the toilet seat, with blood shot eyes"._

"Stella pull yourself together". "I know you feel like shit, but you have to get past him Hun"

"How Melanie"? Stella said with a cracking voice. "I mean I slapped him he looked like he was going to hit me". "But he didn't, I feel like someone who just used him". "He was such a sexy, generous, chill guy, and he never disrespected me". "I don't know what came over me to slap him, but it happened and now I feel horrible again". "I know he was protecting me, but I blew it and now he will never want me ba- ba- ba –backkkkkk", yelled a crying Stella.

"Girl, that boy loves the hell out of you". "He probably just wants to be the man for you, but you won't give him a chance"

Stella's voice rose, "so now this is my fault'?

_"I swear this girl is bipolar, she was just sad, now she angry? WHAT THE HELL"!_ "Look Stella, you need to fix this OK"? "I can't help you if you don't help yourself". "So come on and let's go pick out an outfit for you to wear on Friday". Stella wiped her eyes with the tissue, stood up, unlocked the bathroom door, and walked out the stall.

"Come on Stella, I found the perfect outfit for you to wear, in a store, I saw it and thought you would like it". Melanie and Stella walked in the story called "Extravagant". Once Stella walked in her eyes widen at the beautiful sight of, dresses, purses, jewelry, and other different types of clothing she would wear. Her eyes landed on the sexiest outfit in the store, a dark red dress. The dress was cut to reach the thighs, it was strapless and the back was out, just to add a tad bit of sexiness to it. She traveled her eyes towards the shoe section and scanned the wall; they set on a pair of black red bottom 6 inch pumps.

"Melanie, we have to go try it on", she looked at her sister with big eyes.

"Go ahead; I'll be waiting out here". Stella nodded, grabbed the dress and shoes she saw earlier and headed towards the dressing room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>10 minutes later<em>**

* * *

><p>"Melanie I'm finished".<p>

She turned to look at her sister and gasped. The dress was up to her mid-thigh, and it hugged her curves without an ounce of fat on her stomach, the shoes made her look taller but made it complete.

"Girl, when we go to that party on Friday, not only are you going to look fine as hell"! "But I am to"! Stella laughed at her retarded sister, she went back to change into her clothes and bought the outfit and shoes. Melanie had already found an outfit and shoes while Stella was changing. They headed out the mall and drove to Woodcrest.

* * *

><p>Riley could see the basketball goal, from afar so he walked faster up. He picked up the orange 'Spalding ball' and tried to make a shot. Fail. "<em>Aww shit, why can't I make a shot anymore"! Riley whispered to himself<em>

"Maybe, because you suck Nigga". Riley lifted his head and turned it to see a blonde girl, with a smirk on her face, His eyes almost popped out of their sockets from her appearance. Instead of her signature fish tail braids it was down to her back. On her were a baby blue sports bra, black tight shorts, and black retro Jays. "_Damn"... Riley muttered to himself, "wait why was he checking for Cindy"? "He already had a woman, right"?_

"Cindy what do you want"? "You gonna cause a lot of trouble being here, I don't even know why you came it's not like I'm not gonna play with yo snitch ass"

"Oh so we back to square one again, Huh?

"You damn straight"! Riley pointed his finger in her face, "Do you know what yo selfish ass has done, just because I don't want you"?

Cindy rolled her eyes, and looked at her fingernails, "_This nigga so fucking difficult, all I wanted to do was make peace between us, because no matter what he my homie and best friend to the end"_. "So you that mad you can't even play a little ball wit yo homie?" "Really Riley, I mean I know th-"

"The fuck"? "You don't know shit, even if it killed you"! "You to fucking worried about making yo self-look good". "You fucking selfish"! "You don't care about shit but yo damn self, you don't fucking realize what the hell you did with my relationship". "I don't have no feelings fo you Cindy! "You just my homie, why can't we just stay that way"?

Cindy stared up at Riley, and tears started falling from her eyes. "Is that all you think of me Riley? "Just someone who fucked up your life", Cindy said quietly. "I know I caused the mess with you and Stella, but can't you at least give me credit for trying to be down with you"?

Riley scratched his braids and sighed. "Look Cindy, I don't want to be more than friends with you, I just want us to be homies, cuz I don't see you like that". "Yeah you sexy as hell, and you real cute but I don't want to be with you, cuz right now we have to many problems". "Look, now you making me sound like a bitch ass nigga".

Cindy chuckled a little, and smiled. "Can we play ball? Riley looked like he wanted to protest but decided against it. "Girl whatever, you know that you making a mistake right now right"?

"Ehh I like to take risks". "Call check". Riley checked the ball. "Check". Cindy checked it back. "Mate" Riley dribbled the ball between his legs, while Cindy tried to block him. Riley tried to run past her a little but Cindy knocked the ball out of his hands. She ran towards the basketball hoop and shot it, but Riley hit it so it couldn't go in the net. Cindy sucked her teeth, "Nigga you suck"!

"Boo"! aye come up with a better line then that C"! Cindy put her hands behind her head, and got back in the game. Cindy got the ball back from Riley again, and dribbled the ball. He got in front of her and tried to block the ball. Cindy blushed at the fact of him being so close to her; she threw the ball down on the other side. Riley stood up straight in shock, "Aye what you doing Cindy"-. She got closer to him and Riley eyes widen realizing what she was trying to do. "Cindy mo"-, but his words were cut short from Cindy leaning in and kissing him on his lips. Riley's eyes widen and he didn't try to kiss her back, Cindy closed the space between them and put her hands around his neck. Riley tried to push Cindy off but she wrapped her legs around his waist, he tried to move her legs off but she stayed latched on. Riley didn't want to hurt her and push her off, but what she was doing was inappropriate and he needed her to get off. Riley took all his strength and grabbed Cindy by her waist, he dug his hands in her waist and pulled her off a little, but she latched on harder._ "Dammit Cindy"! "Get off me"! _Cindy read his mind and broke the kiss and stared in his eyes, he pulled her off of him and pushed her off. Cindy pulled her knees up to her chest and put her head down. Riley sighed and sat down; he finally spoke and glared at her. "Why the fuck, you keep doing that bullshit"! "I told you thousands of time that we should remain as homies but you pull some slick shit like that"?

"I'm sorry" Cindy said softly. "You're sorry"? "What the hell"! Maybe if you stop trying so damn hard you wouldn't always be sorry"!

Cindy looked up at him and glared, this wasn't only her fault. He had partaken in this too, "Maybe if you didn't kiss me, and then ask another bitch out this shit wouldn't be happening"! "So now we back to the kiss Huh"? "Cindy you kissed me, I had no fucking Idea that _you_ C-merph liked me"! "Damn I know you fine and everything, but you really need to get a damn grip"! "Because we won't stay homies for long if you keep this shit up, and I mean that". Cindy nodded her head and stood up, she extended her hand for Riley to shake but he ignored it. She took her hand back and put it behind her head; Cindy looked over her shoulder and muttered the last words "I'm sorry Riley". Riley didn't look at her, he walked right past her and headed home.

* * *

><p>Jazmine sat on the couch that belonged to Michael. She looked up and saw him standing in front of the T: V. "Could you move"? "I'm kind of in the middle of something here". Michael walked towards the couch, and sat on it. All of a sudden Jazmine was being flipped on her back and hovered over by someone. Michael smirked and kissed her lips, he glided his tongue on her teeth, and she opened her mouth for him to enter. He took off his shirt, and ran his hands down the side of her curves, she moaned and reached for Michael's belt but he stopped her. "Not right now Jazmine".<p>

"What the hell"! Jazmine shouted sitting up, "You know I don't like when you tease me like that, because then I get ready". Michael smiled and kissed her lips one last time before getting up.

"So you're going to leave me here? "All ready and horny"?

"Pretty much". Jazmine sighed and walked upstairs. "Well I guess you won't be getting _any more _from me, huh"?

Michael's smile fell, "wait what"?

"You heard me loud and clear, no more action, At all"!

Michael laughed a little, "Baby you know I was teasing you, I d-. Jazmine walked in the room and yelled from above, "No more! Michael", and she closed the door shut.

_"Damn, no action"?_

* * *

><p>Whelp, that's the end!<p>

SN: I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday, I was supposed to but even if I was busy that was no excuse, so I made a plan. On Sunday and Monday I'm going to start writing, and be finished by Wednesday, ready to be updated on Friday

Also you guys know that this chapter is longer than any other chapter I make. Hahaha well love you guys!

The next time it will be Tuesday in the Story, 3 more days until the party!

Until next time!

:) ILoveYou1234567890123


	15. Bad Altercations

What it do my peeps? Got a couple of comments that I would like to respond to!

* * *

><p>Boondocksfan99: I know girl! I had to tell people about your story. Your story is great and people should review and read it. Thanks for your review!<p>

Jazavelli: I know, Jasmine tryna act like a bad bitch! She know she can't do nothing, I know it was kind of comfusing, you guys forgot all about Jasmine and Michael. Thanks for your review!

KODfreak: I know I had to add a little bit of problems in this chapter. Thanks for your review!

Che_Black_Diamond: I know to bad for Cease he ain't getting nothing. Thanks for your review!

Tierrayaoi: Thank you! Thanks for your review!

* * *

><p>If yo love me, love me unconditional . This be the realist words I ever seen.~future Unconditional love~<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Should I go? No I'll stay where I'm at<em>". Huey was sitting on his bed contemplating on whether if he should stay in his room, or go to Kimberly's. He had to talk to her, to tell her how he really felt about her. He looked at his closed door, and found himself moving towards it. He put his hand on the door and twisted it a little, but stopped himself. "_What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I second guessing myself?" I know I want to talk to her, but something tells me that she won't be interested in what I have to say". "Wait why do I care!_ Huey twisted the door again and opened it, he walked towards Kimberly's room and knocked.

"Come in! Huey opened the door and saw Kimberly leant over charging her phone. He couldn't help but to glance at her round ass, it was perfectly shaped. Kimberly turned around and rolled her eyes.

" What do you want Huey?

"I came to talk, to tell you how I really feel. Kimberly yawned and began speaking, "Talk

"I came to tell you how I really feel...

" Well your not saying anything about it! Talk dammit

"Well, I like you, he heard laughter coming from her voice

" Well isn't that a shocker, she said sarcastically.. "Huey I don't know why your trying so hard to get me! "I tell you I have a boyfriend, but you constantly try to get me

"I-

"You what? "Look Huey, I don't like you. I don't know you and I personally don't care if you like me. Kimberly looked in his eyes and stared him down, "So get out!

Huey didn't move, he felt pathetic , he knew it was a bad idea to come in her room. But once again he let his heart get the best of him. He never did that, he wasn't the one in the Freeman family to show emotion or let out how he felt. He stopped showing emotion when he turned 8. And became cold and heartless, but when he met Kimberly it was a whole different story. He liked her aggressiveness, yea she was loud but at least she didn't let people talk to her any kind of way.

"I just wanted to tell you that Kimberly. She looked up and got off her bed, walked toward the door, twisted it and stepped out a little. She felt hands on her waist trying to pull her back in. Huey pulled her in and pinned her against the wall, her breath quickened at his slight movement. He moved his lips downward toward hers and finally set them on her pink lips, while rubbing her curves. Kimberly kissed back, and put her hands around his neck, while his hands rested on her waist. Her mouth opened wide enough for him to enter, she felt her body close to his moving towards the bed. He broke apart from her and stared in her eyes, he smirked and put her on the bed. Huey's body lied against the bed, while he pulled Kimberly close and they kissed again, he flipped her over so he was hovered over her, broken apart he took his shirt off. Huey made his hand to the bottom of her shirt, pulled it up and kissed her stomach. Kimberly moaned and grabbed his Afro, while thoughts roamed around in her head.

"_Why am I doing this? I have Trevon, and I shouldn't be doing this with Huey."Then why are you? "Who said that! "I did , Kimberly, if you love Trevon and he's never cheated on you, then why will you allow this boy to take you? " _

Kimberly started thinking, _we can't do this because I love Trevon not him_. She unlatched her hands from his Afro. He sat up with a confused expression on is face,

"What's wrong Kimberly?

"Huey.. Look it's like this, we can't do this because I already have a boyfriend and I love him. Huey scratched his Afro and looked her straight in the eyes, without a word spoken all you could hear was the sound of Riley's voice downstairs,Huey finally spoke, "You have a boyfriend?

"I told you this many times before Huey, why now are you concerned

"Because I didn't know you were serious!

"Don't yell at me! I was just telling you like it is!

"Yea.. by letting Me fucking kiss you like that? I was literally about to-, you know what nevermind!

"Nahhhhh don't nevermind me! Fucking say it nigga!

Huey glared at Kimberly and began to blow up. I DON'T HAVE TO TELL "YOU" SHIT!

Kimberly flinched, and stared in shock at Huey. She must of not really known him because she never heard him speak to her like that. Not even if she was mad, but this time he looked like he would strangle the crap out of her. Yea she was mad and probably did have anger issues but he literally made her feel small just now. Huey sighed and walked toward the door,

"You and your sisters can get the fuck out, and with that said he slammed the door. She began to cry, he reminded her of her other relationships where she felt small and where they abused her. That's why she was so mad, because she was hurting.

Riley walked upstairs to his room and slammed it shut. "_Fuck! Why, why , why damn. "Like don't this bitch know I'on like her ass! "Man Naww fuck that she ain't even got no ass! Flat ass hoe_, Riley muttered. Back at the park when Riley and Cindy got into a heated altercation, he left and went to go see one of his homeboys. He needed some, liquor to keep him sane. He wa literally about to slap the shit out of Cindy, but he couldn't because "you can't put yo hands on no hoe" "Man fuck that shit Riley screamed, he walked out his rooms and stumbled down the steps.

Huey was walking up the steps when he saw Riley stumbling down the steps. "Riley have you been drinking"?

He stared Huey down and gave him a look of hatred.

"Nigga why da fuck you currr Riley slurred. Huey slapped Riley in the back of the head,

"Oww nigga! What the fuck you hitting me fo!

" Why the fuck are you drinking Riley?

"Man nigga, do you and I'm gonna do me, and we all cool, iight ni"- Riley lost his balance and tumbled down the steps.

"Ahh Nigga fuck! You just gonna stand der and look, help me out! Da fuck, you suppose to be my blood and yo Afro samurai looking self just go stand there!

"This is why I didnt help you, Huey said walking towards the steps

Riley sucked his teeth and began to get up when he saw Stella in the kitchen and walked towards her. " What's good shawty?

Stella turned around and raised and eyebrow at Riley.

"Riley what do you want?

"You sexy mama, come here.

"Riley what the hell is wrong with you?

He smirked and moved his way toward her, putting both hands on her round butt he kissed her with a big amount of force. Stella eyes shot upward, and she tried to break free.

"Riley stop, but he was still latched on. Stella tried to grab his hands away from her ass but he latched on tighter. She did the only thing she could think of and that was to kick him in the nuts. Stella pulled her leg back so that it wa enough force to hurt him. She kicked him and he fell down.

"Ahh dammit! What the fuck wrong wit chu!

Stella glared at Riley as tears began to fall, she was finally getting to know his personality. She couldn't do this anymore, she couldn't be with him, he needs help. She was willing to make it try but when he pulled something like this, she was over and done. She bent down and whispered something in his ear.

"We are done Riley.

He looked up at her and glared, 'Mann fuck this shit! You ain't nothing but a worthless hoe!

She blinked and widened her eyes. She would of never thought in a million years that he would say something like that. But it's true what they say, once you hang with that person more you start to notice their true colors. She was deeply hurt by Riley and wanted nothing more than to see that hurt come right back at him. She stood up and sniffed looked back at him on the floor sprawled out and made her way back upstairs so she could pack her things.

Kimberly put her phone back on her nightstand after texting Davonte to come get her. She gave him the directions to come here, because right now she needed a friend to be there for her.

* * *

><p><p>

_Davonte P.O.V_

* * *

><p><p>

Kimberly texted me to come get her. I didn't know why at first, but it must be something important. I actually don't know her like that, but I would like to be her friend. She fly as hell and even though she got a boyfriend I want to be her friend. I know what it's like to just want that one friend. Shit all the hoes that I wanted to be friends with wanted to fuck, so I mean of course I ain't gonna turn down an offer to hit that. Yea I ain't no damn virgin, so the fuck what! Even though my mama said wait till you married and all that shit. I ain't want to wait I wanted to do it now, because what if I don't get married? What if I fucking die and never know how it feels?

* * *

><p><p>

_No ones P.O.V_

* * *

><p><p>

Kimberly got a text from Davonte that he was outside. Wearing tight red shorts, white spaghetti strapped tank top, and white forces she walked out her room. Deciding not to tell anyone where she was going she walked out the front door and was faced with Davonte's truck. She approached it, but not before seeing Davonte get out the car to open her door.

As they drove Davonte began speaking.

"Yo shawty, what did you need?

Kimberly turned down the radio that was playing Itchin by future( look it up guys).

"We will talk when we get to the mall

15 minutes later they arrived at the mall, they walked toward the food court and ordered their food. Once it was done they walked towards a 2 people seat table and began eating.

"Ok, so it's like this Davonte, the reason why I say I need a friend is because of what happened in my past relationships.

He swallowed his food, drank out of the straw and looked up at her.

"Yo what happened?

Kimberly told him when she was 14 and 13 she was in a lot of relationships. They abused her and cheated on her a lot, to the point that she became an angry person at 13. She still was in abusive relationships, but she was always angry at the boys that broke her heart all the time.

"Aye, lil mama don't cry, Davonte sympathized, "Yo I'm sorry you had to go through that. But look you hear now right? You all types of sexy and I bet every boy want to hit that!

Kimberly chucked al little, I bet you want to hit it ,don't you?

Davonte eyes widened,and a blush creeped on his face. "N-N-No!

"Why you stuttering my Nigga?

Davonte blinked, "I don't! iight damn!

Kimberly laughed hard and got out of her seat. She patted his back, "It's okay Davonte your not the only one who what's to boo!

'Yo man let's go, to an"- he was silenced by Kimberlys tight embrace. "

"Thank you Davonte, for listening to me.

He hugged her back and took her hand. They headed out of the food court and began walking. Up ahead Kimberly saw someone with braids, but ignored the fact that it could be someone else. As they talked so more someone was coming toward them.

Kimberly quickly let go of Davonte's hand and gasped at the sight. In front of her. "

Trevon"!

* * *

><p><p>

Cliffs hanger, sorry I had to to do it. But you know I love you guys!

What will happen to Kimberly? What will Trevon do? Ow does Huey feel now?

Only time can tell!

ILoveYou1234567890123


	16. Goodbye, & Sad Endings

_:O Please forgive me you guys :(. I was supposed to update like a million Fridays ago. Smh. I hope you guys still love me!_

_Even though I forgot about you, but let me tell you a little bit about me and what happened. Okay so first I went to Delaware and the whole time I was thinking about updating but I didn't, I know shame on me. So I stayed there for like a week and then I went to New Joisey! Lmao New Jersey, and now I'm back! I've been back for quite some time, but never got that urge to write the next chapter._

_Anywhoozle I woke up today started reading fanfiction and thought, hmm let me go ahead and Update ya know_!

* * *

><p>Couple comments I would like to respond to from the people I love dearly :)<p>

**Boondocksfan99**: It sure is going down! This chapter will be intense, your right in a way she is kind of cheating on Trevon but he doesn't know that yet! Riley did mess up you know he was 'in love' with Stella, but he ended up drunk, losing the girl that actually cared for him and calling her a worthless hoe. Smh, get it together Riley! XD thanks for the review

**Jazaveli**: Hell yea girl! She sure is, kissing up on Huey and not only that but she was holding Davonte's hand? Yeah she got caught for something she didn't get caught for from the beginning and now she has to suffer the consequences. Oh you just wait and see what Tevon does ! It's gonna be cray! Thanks for the review

**KODfreak:** To bad for him . huh? Lmaoo. Thanks for the review

**Che Back Diamond:** No problem girl XD Yeah Huey is angry a little, but Hey that's his fault to! Lol, thanks for the review

**Schweetie**: My girl! Haha yea Why you doing that Kimberly! Leading Huey on and you know that you got yourself a man! Talking bout you love him and ish, but she trying to fuck Huey! Lmao. Its Huey's fault to he should of believed her when she said she had a guy! Lmao but now he mad at her because he wouldn't listen? He confused. XD. Isn't he! Always screwing up once he get one somebody to love him and like him and what does this nigga do? He mad because of Cindy and get's drunk and ish but to his dismay he lost the one he loved. She really screwed up, Let's find out what will happen! Thanks for your review

** .xox**: Thanks hun! Read the rest, and thanks for the reviews!

**BooBoo511**: I will, thanks for the review

**LovinHueyFreeman**: Yeah my girl finally reviewed my story! Lmao, okay I'm not going to type LovingHueyFreeman 3 times hell no! Lol, I'll just type my response for all your three reviews on this one. She sure did, she straight blanked on a nigga! Then she called him a fag? Bitch think she hardcore, sit downnn Jazmine. Lol. Yeah but a surprise will be in the next chapters, shitt there is always surprises Lmao. Kissing Riley and fallin on him ain't despereate? Nahh you right bitch is desperate for some Mocha Sexified Reezy! Lmao, thanks for the reviews! Even though you way late and got a long way to go haha. XD

**Maiyaboondockslover:** Thanks girl, and it's okay I wasn't mad I was just shocked! You still my homie though, lmao get to reading the rest of the chapters girl! Lmao Thanks for your review

* * *

><p>Thank you allll for the reviews! The reviews really meant a lot to me even though some people are late, <em>*cough*<em> **LovinHueyFreeman**_,_ _*cough_ ** .xox::** XD

**Disclaimer**: I don't own nothing! Ya here that Scweetie and LovinHueyFreeman, nothing! So don't sue me, because you two are known for that. Lol, still my girls though lmao!

* * *

><p>Let's get this chapter started!<p>

_How could you let somebody lay where I laid?_

_How could you give him everything that we made?_

_How could you call him all the names that you used to call me?_

_How could you, how could you just forget bout me?_

**(Mario)- How Could You-**

* * *

><p>"Thank you Davonte, for listening to me.<p>

He hugged her back and took her hand. They headed out of the food court and began walking. Up ahead Kimberly saw someone with braids, but ignored the fact that it could be someone else. As they talked more someone was coming toward them.

Kimberly quickly let go of Davonte's hand and gasped at the sight In front of her.

Trevon"! Kimberly held a blank look on her face, she inwardly screamed at herself. Trevon was staring at her and here she was trying to act innocent. "Hey wh-

He interrupted her and began speaking. "Who the hell is this nigga Kimberly? Davonte glared at him, he didn't mind when girls called him that word, but when another nigga called him that it was a different story.

"Who you calling nigga, Nigga! Davonte challenged. Trevon stepped closer to Davonte's face and pushed him, "You kid the fuck yo skinny ass gonna do about it? Davonte 's eyes twitched, he knew another nigga did not just put they fucking hands on him, he knew this nigga did not just try to intimidate him, because if that was the case he wasn't intimidated you had to try very hard.

"Yo, don't put yo motherfucking hands on me, punk ass nigga!

Trevon's glare hardened, you didn't want to mess with him, this nigga might have been from Baltimore but he was from Brooklyn, and where he was from they didn't play that shit, That was bullshit and you could get yo ass killed on his block for pulling shit like that. Before Davonte knew it Trevon's fist collided with his jaw, Davonte lost his balance and fell to the ground, he spit out blood and lunged towards Trevon, he pushed Trevon with a great amount of force to knock him down. Once he was down Davonte got down on his knees and began punching the shit out of Trevon. Trevon head-butted him and sent and uppercut to his stomach therefore making Davonte flip and land on the ground with a thud. Davonte cracked his eye open seeing a fist flying downwards towards his face but just in the nick of time he moved out the way . "Why you move, son! You think you can fuck with a nigga, bust up! Kid!

As the commotion continued Kimberly was a little shocked, she was shocked only a little because it was Davonte and Trevon fighting but wasn't that much because she was used to seeing fights like this in New York. As thoughts gathered in her head she closed her eyes. She knew how Trevon would get, he wasn't just a random nigga you could fuck with, he would physically hurt you bad if you got on his bad side. Kimberly knew she had to help Davonte because what Tevon was doing was only the beginning and Davonte could be sent to the hospital bruised bad or worst case scenario dead. She walked towards Davonte and pulled him by his waist, they were still arguing and fussing but she kept pulling. Finally he stopped fussing and cussing realizing Kimberly was trying to help him. She looked in his eyes and led him over to the right side of the mall. Trevon narrowed his eyes and realization hit him quick.

"You're cheating on me Kimberly", Kimberly stopped in her tracks and turned around towards Trevon. "Wh-.

"You're fucking cheating on me! You supposed to be helping me out, I'm yo nigga! You pulling him and defending him, making it seem like I'm the bad guy.

As Kimberly narrowed her eyes tears began to trickle down her face. "I-I , I'm sorry Trevon,I didn't mean to hurt you. Trevon's glare hardened, he wasn't angry no that would be an understatement, right now words couldn't describe how he felt. Kimberly, his Kimberly cheated on him, he loved her and respected her, he was there for her, hell he even went through a whole lot of trouble and she cheated. Trevon laughed heartily and shook his head.

Why Kimberly? Huh! What I'm not good enough for you, Not sexy enough? Because if I reminisce you said I was the sexiest Nigga in New York. Guess that's not enough, I mean when did I start liking you? Hmm when you were 12 right? But you turned me down, here we both are 17. Went out at what? 15. Trevon held two fingers up and violently shook them, 2 fucking years Kimberly, and this is what I get!, Trevon gestured.

Trevon Looked in Kimberly's eyes, "You remember all that shit you went through? You remember how you had niggas beating on you, cussing at you, fussing at you, almost trying to kill you? Nahh but remember when you asked me 3 questions? What were they, hmm let's see. One was, "Will you ever cheat on me? What did I say? I said hell no. Second one was "Do you want me just for my body? I said, no remember? I said you were sexy, you had a beautiful smile, you were smart, you had style, and your attitude was a turn on. Remember I called you hardcore? My exact words were, "Damn Shawty bad". Last question was would you ever physically, mentally, and emotionally hurt me. My response was never, and I've kept my word to "you" ever since!

"But no, yo ass is to busy trying to fuck other niggas to understand how much I loved you, and how much I wanted you. "You were the girl I could say I was in love with. Trevon shook his head, "I never could say that about the other girls though, the ones I went with weren't special to me. "You were, and you cheated just to show me how much you, "love" me. Trevon began to get angry, "You fucking cheated on me! I thought I was yo nigga, yo fucking nigga Kimberly! You was my girl, my shawty, my life. But nahh you didn't care about that, Trevon shrugged his shoulders, I was just some random nigga to you, some nigga who looked good, SOME fucking nigga that you acted like you cared the fuck about.

"I was happy that you were mine, all them niggas couldn't have you. Even though they wanted you, when you was in and out of those relationships I was there for you. We've known each other since we was 4, you was my best friend, and I started developing feelings for you at 12, went out at 15 and now 17. Wow Kimberly, all I can say is wow. Hit you? Maybe if my moms ain't rasie me right, but nahh I'm a man and I would never put my hand on a female. Trevon closed his eyes and got up from his spot, "one last thing Kimberly, we don't need to talk to each other anymore, lose my number, I'll lose yours, When you see me in New York, don't talk to me. Find another nigga to fuck you, kiss you, be there for you, and show you how much they care. But I bet 90% of them niggas will only want one thing to do with you, and that's fuck you. Trevon began walking towards the mall but not before feeling Kimberly pulling on his arm.

"Trevon, Kimberly said with tears tricking down her face. "Im so so so so sorry, I lo-, Trevon Pulled his arm back and left Kimberly on her knees crying uncontrollably. She got up and walked towards Davonte, "I-I'm sorry he did that, he j-. Davonte held a hand up, "Fuck it Kimberly, shit you ready" he replied with a hint of anger to his voice.

"Yeah sure, Kimberly sniffed and walked towards the entrance of the mall. Once she was outside she saw Trevon sitting on the sidewalk, shoulders slumped and head down. She signaled for Davonte to stand back, as he did so she to a step towards her boyfriend. She put a hand on his shoulder therefore startling him. He looked up and met with her eyes. "Man get off me" he responded jerking his shoulder back. She put a hand on his back and began rubbing it, I'm sorry Trevon, I didn't cheat on you with Davonte though. Trevon snorted, "you say that like it makes the situation better.

"Huey". Trevon looked at Kimberly with a confused look, "who the fuck is Huey? Kimberly thought about the next thing she should say, should she tell him about the boys and the sleepover and twerking on Huey, and kissing him and almost going all the way with him? Kimberly sighed, "He's a boy that liked me.

He rubbed his head and began speaking. "Did you kiss him? That question shocked Kimberly, she was scared to answer but had to tell him the truth.

"Yes I kissed him, and we almost went all the way and I twerked on him. She looked at Trevon who still had his head down and looked like he was about to cry. He pulled Kimberly close and his lips met with hers, he stuck his tongue in her mouth and hugged her. Trevon sighed, "Remember that kiss, Kimberly, which will be the last kiss you get from me. He dusted his pants off and walked to his black Bentley, opened the car door and drove off. Kimberly touched her lips, and closed her eyes; tears trickled down her face again. As she looked up thoughts gathered.

_Bye Trevon_, she whispered knowing that was the last time she would ever see him.

* * *

><p>Everything was broken, everything was wrong. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Melanie looked out the window, Kimberly was confused, Stella got hurt again, and the other 2 boys were in their own world. She sighed and looked at the sky, "Mom, I wish you were here, I wish you could tell me what to do, how to handle my younger sisters, she whispered. There was a reason why she didn't trust boys, because to her they were all the same. I guess in the family you could say she wasn't loud, angry, in and out of abusive relationships, she didn't give her v-card away just for a boy to have that feeling. She didn't believe that sex was a way to show how much you love someone if you were boyfriend and girlfriend. Marriage was something she would rather say, to have sex you had to be married, that's what the good book said. She believed that if she didn't have a boyfriend and just wait until she was married, then temptation wouldn't rise. Boy was she wrong, one boyfriend she had was so special to her, he was sexy and his swag was on point, but all he wanted to do was fuck her. Yeah she loved him, but he never said he loved her back, he was the type that wanted to do it and go to the next girl. Needless to say she wasn't that chick, she didn't fuck boys hell she was still a virgin and wanted to stay that way until marriage came along. Don't get her wrong though, she wasn't ugly hell no, she knew she was beautiful, but every boy that came around she turned them down, she wasn't mean but she would point out facts therefore they walked away, or looked at her weird. Her heart wasn't hurt her mind wasn't confused, she just wanted a boy who wanted her for her not just to fuck. So in her mind love didn't exist unless you were married, but that was just her opinion.<p>

As she picked up her phone she heard a knock at the door. "Come in! She looked up and saw Stella with tearful eyes.

"Are you ready Melanie? We got to go back to the house.

"No wait, Kimberly isn't back yet, so we have to wait.

"She's been downstairs for quite sometimes Mel. Her eyes widened and she began to pack. "Shit! Okay so are we going back to New York or you guys want to stay here?

"We have an Apartment here Melanie, you know we can't afford to move back to New York.

"Yea maybe 2 or 3 weeks later we can go back. Stella shook her head, "No! We have to stay in Maryland because you already get paid enough.

"Yeah but in New York I was paid more, I made 300,000 a year, remember? Because I modeled at a young age, and now I'm modeling for like shows.

"Yeah but I work to! I'm a dancer, well I was in New York, I had my own studio, and I performed at some shows. But Kimberly was the one who worked and did hair, that's where you make that money. Remember she was helping out a lady, and she was paid a lot? I think like she made 5,000 a month?

"Yea so I guess you could say we rich, but you guys are only 15, and 17 . "By law you absolutely are not legal yet, and she has one more year. "I can't wait until I'm finally out of high school, my last year!

"Are you going to college?

"Yes I am, you guys will still have money okay? I'll be back every weekend, and I'll send you guys money. But you still have to work Stella, you guys can't always depend on me.

I know, she walked over to her sister and hugged her. "Thanks big sister, you really are a replica of mom. She smiled at her words, "I do the best I can Stella. "Won't be long before you go to college.

"Fuck that! I ain't going to college, shit I want to do my dance studio and become a star! She shook her head, "Yes the hell you are! You better got to college, you remember mom wanted us all to go to college.

"Whatever college ain't for me, I'm staying at home.

"You sound like Kimberly, you need to stop acting like that, you are going to college, even if I have to come beat you.

Stella laughed, it was times like this where she just loved her sisters, this was the bond. She had more of a bond with Melanie then Kimberly, once Kimberly went off to college, she would be all by herself. Sure she would see her sisters, but she would miss having them around. "Whatever girl, you need to hurry up so we can leave this house!

She pushed her out the door, "then get out so I can pack my stuff! Stella laughed and walked down the steps of the Freemans household

* * *

><p>Shit! I messed up, I called her a worthless hoe, she ain't do shit to me. And I called her a worthless hoe, Fuck! I sat on the couch, feeling a weight on the couch. I looked to my left and saw Huey reading a newspaper. I shook my head, "Huey, I messed up dog<p>

He snorted, "No kidding Riley, we all mess up. But in the end we learn how to fix it.

"Nahh yo, I really really messed up, like I called her a worthless hoe. She ain't even no hoe, she don't go around sucking off niggas, fucking them. Huey pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Then fix it Riley, stop telling me. "I really don't care, you always make the same mistakes, you never learn from them. "You always in some trouble, I have nothing to say to you, I tell you don't drink, you drink, I say don't go around fucking nasty ass hoes, but you do it anyway". "You never listen to me, if I didn't love you like a brother or care about you then I wouldn't be saying or telling you not to do shit. "Hell I would let you go around doing whatever, and get killed. "But you don't listen so why waste my breath.

"I do listen to you!

"Yea we all know that's a lie.

"Man you ain't helping! "Shit all yo sorry ass do is yell at me, you always saying I won't amount to shit in life. "But you care about me? "Man fuck out of here with them bullshit lies!

"Sometimes you need somebody to yell at you, you need a good ass whooping! "You need that shit, you know why? "Because if you listen no one would scream at you or whoop yo ass Riley! "You only ask for trouble, you give people something to yell at you about, you give them an excuse to whoop your ass! "That's why you always in some damn trouble because you don't listen. "You think someone is always against you, but have you ever thought the problem is you? "Blaming shit on people that you do! Fuck out of here with 'that'

Riley sucked his teeth and clenched his jaw, "What would yo ass know about me! "You don't know shit, acting like you God! "Nigga I don't bow down to you! I'm a real nigga, I'on take shit from none of yall! _4….3…..2….1_ yo ass will get shot!

"At least real niggas listen!

"Da fuck you would know about being a real nigga? All you do is sit on this same couch and read newspapers all day real niggas like me don't do that! "Hell nah we fuck bitches and get paper!

"Yep that's why you got a disease, you don't even care about Stella, Hell you don't even love her, you talking about fucking bitches? "I thought you loved you Stella, your just selfish Riley. "And the newspaper helps you grown intelligence, something you don't have!

"Riley whipped his head, to Huey, "you calling me dumb? "First of all I'm not dumb, I know shit just like you!

"Only thing you know how to do is pick up a gun to someone's face, and learn how to get STD's from other girls!

"I hate yo ass Huey, you a punk nigga! " You supposed to be dere fo yo blood, but all you do is look down on me. "Some fucking brother you are", and with that Riley stomped to his room and slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p>I was heart -broken, I never would of thought this would happened to me. He was my everything , my man, my best-friend, my lover. And I hurt him, God! Why am I so stupid. I couldn't even see what was right in front of me. Maybe he was right, maybe I didn't love him, maybe I just like him because he was cute. But when I think about it the maybe's go away. My faith was crushed I didn't know what to do. I was so depressed, and angry, angry at myself, angry at Hey. It was all my fault and I hurt him bad, I hurt the one boy that loved. I closed my eyes and remembered something.<p>

_Flashback_

_"Kimberly come on I thought we was playing hide and go seek, yelled a 7 year old Trevon_

_"We are, but we got to go get more people on our block._

_"Noo, Kimberly me and you just play, not them!_

_"Fine then go I'll hide, you try and find me_

_Okay! 1….2….3…..4….5…6…7…8…9….10!, "ready or not here I come! "Dang she's good, where is she. "Ohhh I see her, she's behind that building !_

_"I found you! Kimberly screamed, "Nooooo, go away, go away, _

_"Tag you it! Trevon ran across the sidewalk. You can't get me, nana boo boo._

_Kimberly ran to him and jumped on his back. "Kimberly! Get off me, "I'm going to fall, woah woah!_

_Little Kimberly laughed, "oww my butt hurt!_

_"You don't have a butt yet Kimberly!_

_"You don't have any muscles or hair yet! You still a little kid!_

_"Am not!_

_"Are too!_

_"NO_

_"YES_

_"I'm telling!_

_"Go ahead, tell you little cry baby! "Cry baby cry wipe your weeping eyes, turn to the east my darling, turn to the west my darling, turn to the very one that you like the best, put your hands on your hips and let your back bone slip", Kimberly shook her bottom, "aww shake it to the east aww shake it to the west aww shake it to the very one that you love the best!_

_"Your mean, I'm telling on you!_

_No your not! Kimberly tackled him to the ground,"You better not tell on me!_

_"I will!, get off. Mommy!_

_End of flashback_

She smiled at the flashback, they were so young then. But sometimes you have to let go of the past, funny how life turns out. You think you really have something but in the end its gone, to never return.

"Kimberly! "Come one we ready to go!

She sighed and grabbed her bags, walked out the room and down the steps

"Wait there's somewhere I have to go

* * *

><p>He walked inside the hotel and took the elevator to his room. Walking down the hall he glanced at the numbers, when he finally found 304. He opened the door, walking in while shutting the door he went to his bedroom. He took off his shirt and jeans, and placed them on the nightstand. He placed his purple and blue lebrons in the walk in closet. He had to drive back to New York tomorrow night. Making his way back over to his bed he heard his phone vibrate.<p>

**_–Incoming Call, ~Kimberly~ _**

Picking it up he contemplated on answering it. Ironically To satisfy her request he answered it.

"Hello?

_"Trevon, I'm sorry. "I love you so much_

"What do you want Kimberly?

_I want us to work, please. I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry for taking you for granted"._

"I'm hanging up now Kimberly, you already apologized. "Yeah I forgive you, but we done. "You already made your choice

_"No! Kimberly screamed in the phone. "No! don't say that, I mean it Trevon, I love you so much I keep you so close to my heart. "You're the only boy who's really been there, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, please don't do this"._

Trevon sighed, "I didn't do this, you did. "I mean it Kimberly we done, you need to stop calling my phone. "I'm done with you, you showed me how much you really care about me.

_Knock –Knock_

"Damn" Trevon muttered, "hold on someone's at the door". He walked towards the door and twisted the lock, "man wh"-. "Kimberly?

"Hey Trevon, I didn't want that to be that last time.

Trevon sighed and opened the door wider, "Come in

She stepped inside and took in everything. She took her jacket off and placed it on the chair.

Trevon slammed the door shut, making Kimberly jump. "Why are you here!

Kimberly walked towards Trevon and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'M sorry! Trevon please, "I apologize don't leave me. "I love you so much, and I just want us to work.

Trevon shook his head trying to pry her hands off of his neck. "Get off of me Kimberly

"Noo! Kimberly held on tighter and wrapped her legs around his waist. Giving him no choice but to hold on to her hips. She lifted her head up and looked in his eyes, leaning closer he turned his head. "No Kimberly, get off me right now".

"No! "Trevon, it's not like I had sex with him! "You're the only boy I've had sex with. Please don't do this Trevon"!

"Goddamit Kimberly, I'm not doing this with you, stop pleading and acting all desperate, we are done. "Read my lips, done!

"I won't do it! I won't let you go Trevon, you are my first love and the first boy that showed how much he cared for me". "I won't give up that easy. I will not and I refuse to give up on us. "Not on what we had!

"You need to leave!

"No! Trevon please! Hold me, kiss me, tell me you love me. Tell me you want me, tell me you still care". "I'm genuinely sorry, please don't do this! Please!"

"I can't do that, No!" Get out!"

She held on tighter, "I can't do this Trevon. I can't do it at all, I can't I have to be with you". I love you". Kimberly began singing in his ear.

_"I am in love with you_

_You set me free_

_I can't do this thing called life without you here with me_

_'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you_

_I'll never leave"_

Tears formed in Trevon's eyes, he sighed and led her to the couch, he pulled her arms off and legs off his waist. But before he could get back up she pulled him back down by his arm. Trying to snatch his arm away, to no avail he gave up. She moved her lips closer and kissed his, he didn't kiss back. She stuck her tongue in his mouth and pulled back after 1 minute. He opened his eyes and shook his head. "No, stop this! "You really need to get up out of here, like I'm dead serious. "You need to roll up out of here.

Kimberly's heart sank, "I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right here until we make up.

"Pshh that's what the hell you think, you got until 5".

**_1 No movement_**

**_2 No movement_**

**_3 No movement_**

**_4 No movement_**

**_5 No movement_**

He scratched his head and looked at Kimberly, she was looking at the wall not moving. He knew the next thing he would do would scare the hell out of her, but he didn't want her here. Well actually he couldn't lie, he did want her here. But this wasn't right, she cheated so it wouldn't be easy. He was sure in New York he would see her all the time, and see her tomorrow.

To bad for her though. He inched closer to Kimberly and held his hand out, she looked at it and smiled. Once she took his hand he led her to the door, but she pulled back. "I said I'm not leaving, he didn't care what she said. It was over and he meant that. He grabbed her by the stomach from behind and carried her to the door. She kicked and screamed but he didn't care he just wanted her out. Once she was out he gave her, her jacket and slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p>Thanks you guys for the reviews again, and hopefully I don't wait this long to update again.<p>

R&R

-ILoveYou1234567890123


	17. Life

Hello my fellow readers, I sincerely apologize for the delay of this story. I've had writers block for quite awhile. I'm back now and here to continue where I left off. If you forgot where the story ended, just reread the last chapter to refresh you memory.

Enjoy

_~Somebody real is hard to find_

_Somebody worth all your time_

_Somebody who can tell you the truth_

_Someone who loves you for you~_

* * *

><p>I turned my iPhone on to pick a song, as soon as I found the one I looked at the audio jack. My earphones were not plugged into the phone and I was anxious to listen to this particular song. I scanned the room for my earphones but to no avail I couldn't find them, pushing myself off the bed I rummaged through my drawer. They weren't in my drawer either, sighing I closed my eyes and threw my phone.<p>

"Nothing ever goes the right way, I mumbled. First my relationship, now my earphones are nowhere in sight." I want to go back to New York; I miss the city, the taxis, psychotic people, and the smell. How could anyone live in Maryland? It was the worse place to be just like any other southern state. Maybe that's a stereotype that someone came up with. I scratched my arm with my freshly new acrylic nails; narrowing my eyes to my arm I saw a welt forming. I shrugged it off and opened my room door.

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sunlight beaming through the curtains. I pulled the covers over my head groaning, "<em>I don't want to get up," I inwardly screamed. <em>I didn't have a choice; my flight would be here by 2:00 pm, meaning I had to head out about 1:00, so I could arrive at 1:30. I ran my fingers through my braids and pulled the cover off my body then got out of bed. I walked towards the mirror and stared back at my reflection. One nugget in my ear, braids to my neck, mustache, and a groomed goatee. I walked towards my closet and pulled out what to wear. I settled for a Versace shirt, black joggers, and taxis 12's. I turned the shower on, and pealed my boxer briefs off, hopped in the shower and let the water run down my back. The steam seemed to ease the anger and pain I was feeling; I lathered my body with soap to scrub the dirt off. Once I was finished I turned the shower off and wrapped my towel around my waist. The water dripped from my chest to my abs. I brushed my teeth and splashed cool water on my face. My phone vibrated from in my room as soon as I turned the water off. I picked up my phone receiving a message from her. She wanted to see me today before I left for my flight.

Why won't she leave me alone? I will always love her but she has me in pain right now. She made a mistake that would be quite hard to fix, I don't want to let her go but sometimes what you want isn't always what you need.

* * *

><p>"Cynthia get your ass down here right now!" Cindy groaned and swung the room door open.<p>

"What do you want!" she screamed from the top of the stairs. Cindy heard footsteps coming and was faced with her mother. "Little girl who are you talking to? Would you like me to send you with your father again? If you want to lay your head on that bed of yours still, then you will show me respect and answer me properly". Cindy rolled her eyes, and mumbled to herself.

"Mother what is it that you wish to say"?

"Cindy what's this about you at the Freeman's residence? I told you to stay away from them; you're bringing my name down by even encountering with those hooligans."

"Mom you only care about yourself. If you took the time to know them you would know they aren't bad people. Everyone has flaws mother, you need to stop prancing around here like you're so perfect and recognize you make mistakes also." Before Cindy knew it a smack was delivered to her face, the side of her cheek began to redden and a bruise was forming. Cindy closed her eyes and touched the burning sensation; she opened her eyes and shot daggers at her mother.

"You fucking bitch, don't put your hands on me. Who the fuck are you putting your hands on. Don't you ever touch me again!" Cindy screamed at her mother.

"How dare you call me a bitch, I birthed you into this world and I could gladly take you out Cynthia McPhearson," Cindy smirked and heartily laughed, "That line is so fucking old bitch, besides I would like to see you try".

Cindy's mother swallowed the spit forming in her mouth. She bit her bottom lip and looked up at Cindy. "You will find somewhere else to live", and with that she walked out of the door slamming it and drove off.


End file.
